I Must Be Dreaming
by YinYangSakura
Summary: A girl innocently takes a trip to Japan when she finds herself in the world of Yu Yu Hakusho. After getting attacked from a random demon, she's taken under protection by Genkai to remain safe with the knowledge she possesses. OC POV. Rated M. Taken place after end of series. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1 Something Strange

I Must Be Dreaming

Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfiction by YinYangSara

Yu Yu Hakusho is originally owned by Yoshihiro Togashi and Viz Media

All rights reserved. Please support the official release.

Original Character "Sakura" and others NOT from Yu Yu Hakusho are owned by YinYangSara.

Chapter 1

Something Strange 

"Oh my god. I'm actually doing this." I whispered to myself as I stood in line, slowly making my way to the stewardess to confirm my ticket.

"I'm going to Japan!" A louder squeal escaped my mouth. I quickly looked around me and close by eyes were, sure enough, on me. I tried to contain my excitement as I stepped onto the plane and the stewardess directed me to my area.

"Please place your carry-on in the storage compartment below your seat." She told me.  
"Below?" I was confused, as I've always known carry-ons to go above the seats.

"Yes, below. If this is your first long distance flight, there will be an instructional video of how to use your seat to the fullest during the flight." She explained.

"Oh.." I breathed as I looked around and saw what she had meant. The seats were completely different than the seats of a normal flight I was used to. The longest flight I had been on before was 5 hours. This was going to be 16 hours! I'm not claustrophobic, but this was still going to be tough for me. My excitement to see Japan for the first time was filling me to the brim!

As I approached my seat, 14A, I saw a small cabinet like spot under the seat. Perfect size for my carry-on. I wasn't sure how long I wanted to stay in Japan. I asked my family how long would be appropriate and they told me to come back when I've had enough of it. My family was kind enough to make sure I had plenty of money to stay as long as I wanted. My family wasn't normally like this. It was a surprise to see how supportive they were when they found out that my ex fiancé and I were breaking up. I had to quit my job and move back home. They suggested for me to have a "get away" to clear my head.  
I sat in my slightly isolated chair and noticed all these interesting buttons. The child in me wanted to push all the buttons while giggling like an idiot. I quickly noticed my own personal TV turned on with a menu for language guide.

"Oh!" I got all excited and looked for my remote but couldn't find one. I started to get bummed when I noticed everyone was getting settled into their seats. I quickly got over it and got excited again.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen." The pilot began over the PA system. He continued with his speech as I looked for my seat belt to buckle. Thankfully the people next to me didn't seem much interested in sharing their life stories with me for the flight.  
I didn't pay much attention to the Pilots speech, the safety exits, or everyone playing with their gadgets. I heard when the meals would be served and that was it. I got comfortable and waited for all the formal introductions to be done. I pulled the first available stewardess aside and asked her.

"I can't seem to find the remote for my little TV here." I explained.

"Oh, that's because it's a touch screen." She replied with a 'that's so obvious' tone. She smirked and me and walked away without asking if that was all.

"Bitch…" I muttered to myself.

I quickly figured out how to work my chair and ordering service all through my little personal TV. I felt like I was flying first class with how high tech all of this was. I looked out the window and noticed that our plane was positioning to take off.

 _Here we go._ I thought. _I'm not running away from my problems. I'm just taking a breather, while fulfilling a dream._

Japan has always been a dream for me. I learned from a young age how to appreciate the Anime, food, culture, and style of the country. This will be my first time ever going.

I kept my gaze out the widow as we took off. I've always loved the feeling of the first lift. The excitement mixed with the butterflies in my stomach. It was almost as good as a rollercoaster, almost. I took a deep breath with a smile on my face and sighed. I very quickly realized this flight is going to get long and boring, fast.

After breakfast and picking out the best out of the horrible options of movies they gave me. I saw how bored I quickly got. Thankfully a super sweet old lady passed around activity books. There were word searches, cross word puzzles, and others like those. However, the one that caught my eye was, of course, Sudoku. At first I felt guilty taking it.

"Don't you worry, dear. I brought plenty of Sudoku for everyone, it is very popular." She told me. I smiled then graciously accepted. I looked through my purse for my favorite pen.

Next thing I remember is waking up on the plane. Quite a few hours have gone by. I looked around and couldn't find my Sudoku book.

 _Oh damn._ I thought. _I can't remember the last problem I was working on._

I shrugged it off, but then I realized. I couldn't remember doing any of the problems. Everything is a blank after I grabbed my pen. I looked in my purse and there was my pen, but no book.

 _Strange._

I figured, better to have lost the book rather than something really important.

"Please remain seated and buckle yourself, we are preparing to land." The pilot announced over the PA.

 _Is it just me or does that sound like a different voice?_ I thought as I stared intently at the speaker.

I buckled myself and gathered what I could while still in my chair. A stewardess walked by that was different from before too. I've never been on such a long flight before so I began to be curious if they had extra workers to switch shifts. I suddenly realized that pilots always fly with a copilot. Pfft, I feel stupid for not remembering that right away. 

Once the plane landed and situated, we were allowed to get up. I quickly stood up and started gathering my things. I realized I wanted to thank that old lady again for the Sudoku book, that I lost. Of course I wouldn't tell her I lost it. I began looking around and noticed I couldn't find her any where.

 _Ok, now this is getting really strange. Not like she could've gone anywhere._ I knew she sat quite close to me.

Maybe she was in the bathroom? No, we JUST landed, I doubt they would've let the bathrooms be occupied during a landing. I gave up and decided, if I saw her I would thank her.

I quickly noticed I couldn't recognize anyone on this flight. These weren't the same people, were they? I glanced around as we exited the plane. Maybe this flight got to me worse than I thought. I need to get to my hotel room and gather myself before venturing tonight.

After the awkward time through customs, waited in line for a taxi. The same questions and thoughts rolled around in my head as I stared into space. I must have looked extremely tired, or insane. I made myself snap out of it.

 _You're in Japan, girl! The place you've always dreamed of visiting and now you're here! Smell the air! Take in the sites!_

Oh my god, yes! What was I doing?! I walked through that entire airport without even looking around and seeing all the fun stuff because I was so obsessed with figuring out what happened. People move seats, things happen; I need to let it go!

I started looking around and seeing everything written in Japanese and culture shock started to set in. Well, maybe this wasn't a good idea to look around. It's not the greatest feeling in the world to know you can't read anything around you. I figured I would give myself a headache if I even tried. I suddenly began to panic as I got closer to the front of the line for a cab.

 _What if my driver doesn't speak English? What if he takes me somewhere I don't want to go because he misunderstands?_

I shook my head and realized, the people here are very kind and understanding. I shouldn't panic so easily. My turn came and the driver pulled up, got out of the taxi and bowed to me before taking my luggage. I bowed in return as he offered to take my bags.

"Where would you like to go miss?" He asked me. Huh? I understood that! Wait, he was speaking Japanese. I understood that without a second for thought!

"Uh-oh!" I stuttered and pulled out my folded piece of paper that had my hotel information on it. I handed it to the driver without needing to speak.

"Oh yes! I can take you there very fast. I know short cut." He smiled to me and opened the passenger door for me. I bowed and thanked him and sat down. I wasn't used to the cars and driving being on the other side.

"If it's ok to ask, where are you from?" He asked me as he started driving. Maybe he's just saying everything that I happen to know in Japanese. This conversation won't last long with how little I know.

"America." I responded. Keep it simple.

"Ah! America! I always wanted to go. Are you here for business or vacation?"

"Vacation, I suppose." I understand more than I thought I would.

"I am surprised you know so much Japanese! Are you part Japanese?" I stared in awe at the driver as he asked me these questions.

"No, My family's heritage is European." I stated that rather monotone, but I was surprised at myself of how well I said that.

"Oh I see! You probably like Anime, yes?" He asked me chuckling.

"Oh yea" I laughed back. "I'm a bit of a nerd." I explained.

"What is your name?" He asked me. I opened my mouth out of habit to say my name. Then I realized how lame my name is in this country.

"Just call me Sakura." I smiled.

"Ah, good nickname." He smiled back.

The rest of the ride was very interesting. I know I didn't know that much Japanese. Something strange is going on here, but I don't know if I want to question it. I got settled into my, rather small, hotel room. I forgot, Japanese rooms aren't meant to be large. The more I thought about it, I realized it is actually rather big for what most rooms offer. I had a small balcony, chair, bed, desk, small dresser with a TV, and of course a small kitchen and bathroom. I was surprised to see such a tiny bathtub. It was cute. My work desk was perfect for my laptop and gadgets I brought with me. It wasn't large, but I don't need a huge desk. I started plugging in all of my adaptors and started charging my things. I thought about putting my clothes in the drawers of the small dresser, but I figured I could do that later.

I grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. I needed to see something. It was already set to a local news channel. I sat down in the chair and watched.

"Still no official statement has been released regarding the random explosions from the cave locally known as "Demons Door" cave that happened three years ago on this very day." The anchor lady stated.

My jaw dropped as I dropped the remote control.

 _How the HELL can I understand Japanese out of no where?! I barely knew enough to get me by before! I couldn't possibly know Japanese THIS fluently so quickly. This doesn't make any sense!_

I quickly got up and opened my small sliding door and stepped onto the balcony. I took some deep breaths and calmed myself. Breathing in the humid, yet delicious smelling air made me realize, I'm starving. I reassured myself that I should just let it go and enjoy my time here. I should be thankful that I'm not struggling with translation problems like normal people. Plus, when has anything in my life been normal? I nodded to myself and went back inside, closing the door behind me.

"I need to eat." I said to myself as I grabbed all my important things. Wait! I suddenly stopped.

"Demons door?" I turned and looked at the TV. The anchors have since moved on to other subjects.

"I heard that right…right?" A cave known as Demons Door. It sounded strangely familiar to me. However, the growls of my stomach told me that it wasn't important to investigate at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2 Did the plane crash

I was full and bored seeing all the stores, but it was still early in the day. I know it wasn't a smart idea, but as long as I make notes of what streets I turn on, I'm sure I could find my way back. Oh yea, while at the restaurant I found out I could read Japanese after all. I was so intimidated at the airport I didn't even notice. I had to keep brushing it off; thinking about it was going to drive me insane. I tried texting my parents to let them know of my safe arrival, but nothing would go through. I was frustrated since I went out of my way before I left to make sure I would be able to text while here. Stupid people at these phone companies don't know what they're talking about.

I decided to go exploring to avoid ruining my chances of sleeping at night, jet lag is serious. I made sure to whip out my note pad with every street turn I made, and a mark if I made a right or left. I was happy to get out of the city part and more into the local area. I don't mind the city, but I purposely chose this area because it had a decent local living, rather than city living. I found a street that looked like it came right from an anime I used to watch. There was even a restaurant with the same name as one in a show. I'm sure the names are all common, innocent coincidence. A little further down I spotted a cute little coffee shop so I decided to stop in. I can't say no to coffee.

"Welcome!" The workers shouted cheerfully as I walked in.

"What can I get you?" The lady asked me.

"Just regular coffee, please." I ordered. She smiled and rung up my order.

"You're not from here are you?" She asked me. I chuckled.

"No, just visiting. Is it that obvious?" I asked as I heard someone come in behind me. I paid as she brought me my cup.

"No no, I just asked because we don't normally get new people here." She smiled and giggled.

"That must be nice to always recognize your customers." I replied.

"It is nice to see new faces, but yes I like my regulars like Shuiichi here!" She smiled to the gentleman behind me. I stepped aside to the cream and sugar table to make my coffee.

"Talking about me already, Akiko?" The man chuckled. I looked over to see and saw bright red hair. Wow, this guy likes to dye his hair! Must be hard maintaining that bright red. I smiled at their cute small talk banter.

"Always good things, Shuiichi. What can I get for you today? Your usual?" She asked him. I saw his natural green eyes and figured I should step away.

 _This is weird._ I thought. _I really must be losing my mind. He looks JUST like a real Kurama._

"No, I'm actually here for my father today." He replied gently as I found a seat. A rather tall ginger haired man quickly stood up from a chair and table in the corner and ran awkwardly over to Shuiichi.

"Hey! I thought that was you!" The ginger shouted.

 _One thing is for sure. If he calls him Kuwabara, I know I'm either officially insane, or there's an anime convention in town._ I thought with a strange expression on my face. I tried to pretend to be interested in my phone.

"Graceful as always, Kuwabara." Shuiichi replied.

It took every ounce of will and muscle control to not throw my coffee, scream and fall on the floor in that moment.

 _Did I die? Is this my weird twisted sense of heaven? Being stuck in a world of my favorite anime show in some crazy parallel universe?! That's it! That's what happened! My plane must have crashed mid flight and I died! That's why I can read and speak Japanese without fail. The Demons Door cave thing, Kurama, Kuwabara! I must be dead!_

I winced as I burnt my lips on my coffee.

 _Can't be dead if I felt that…_

"Did you see on the news this morning? They were talking about that cave again." Kuwabara mentioned. I could see in my peripheral vision 'Shuiichi' peering in my direction before replying to Kuwabara. I tapped around on my phone some more then pretended to take pictures of my coffee. I honestly didn't know what I was doing. I just wanted to look like I had no interest in them.

"Yes, it seems they still want answers for what happened up there." Shuiichi replied very softly.

Thankfully I didn't earn the nickname Dog Ears in my family for no reason.

"Have you seen Urameshi lately?" Kuwabara asked as Shuiichi grabbed two cups of coffee and walked towards the door.

"No, I know he and Keiko have been—" the conversation trailed off as they exited the building. I let out a heavy sigh. Very heavy. I didn't know if I was to cry of joy, sadness, confusion, or start crazy laugh/crying because apparently I've lost it. I pushed my fingers through my hair out of frustration and confusion.

 _If this is all real, demons are real._

 _Oh_

 _Fuck_

 _My_

 _Life..._

 _Hiei is real._

 _I was OBSESSED with his character years ago. There's no way I could deal with him being REAL though!_ I slightly started to panic with all of this realization. _He's an asshole, human loathing asshole. He's arrogant, selfish and not to mention has little man syndrome. It helps he's incredibly cute, but he's homicidal!_ I grabbed my coffee and phone and walked out the coffee shop.

"I need some air." I whispered to myself. I took a deep breath as soon as I stepped out. I walked over to a perfectly sized planter that allowed me to sit and set my coffee down on the brim. I started to think about all of the characters when I dropped my head and started laughing.

 _What am I doing?! This is crazy! Hiei's not real. Kurama's not real. Those guys happen to have the same names, so what? It's probably not even their REAL names! It could be nicknames! They could be fans of the show and gave each other nicknames that suited their looks and personalities._

As I began to bring myself back to reality I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and enjoyed my coffee. It really was a beautiful day. Fall was approaching so it wasn't so hot outside. Some people I saw were already wearing long sleeves and light jackets. However, I've always enjoyed the cooler air. I looked down at my phone to see what all could be near by for me to explore.

That's it!

I started to look up the local events to see if any concerts or festivals were going to happen any time soon. Oh that's right, my phone isn't working properly. I shoved it back in my pocket, grabbed my coffee and decided to walk around.

Sunset started rolling around and I was ever so thankful. There were times I felt like I was being followed, but I brushed it off to the weird day I was having. I was glad I made this trip alone. I needed to get away, forget what happened, and clear my head. I had troubles with depression when I was younger. I wasn't about to let it creep on me again over a breakup. Besides, I was able to meet some very lovely people. They told me about this music festival that was starting this weekend. It gave me a chance to relax in my hotel for the rest of the day and next. The jet lag was hard to get over, but I had a couple days before the weekend to get over it.

After a couple days of doing minor activities to deal with jet lag, the weekend came. I was determined to go. I looked at myself in the mirror of my hotel room and took a deep sigh. These girls I met earlier this week were excited for this night. They gave me a heads up that it would be cool at night and that they'll be bringing food. Hopefully being around people and music will get me to not be so tired so early. I need to perk up!

I took the train this time since I knew where the stops were thanks to those girls. I forgot that all of these trains are always packed. Everyone seems to take them rather than owning cars.

"Don't worry the guys are going to meet us there." I heard a familiar voice boast over the crowd in the train. I tightly grasped the pole as the train took off.

Please don't tell me that's Kuwabara. I thought while wincing. I tippy toed in attempt to see over the crowd, but to no avail. I'm way too short to see over. I moved over to another pole to see if I could see him better.

"I just don't see why we had to take the train." I heard a woman's voice.

"It's faster than taking the bus, trust me. I went to this park last week, took forever by bus." Kuwabara replied. I looked around and saw them. Yup, Kuwabara and…Shizuru? I was able to avoid them for two days, but now? This is getting too real. I had to talk myself out of over reacting. This woman could prove to me that I'm just insane. Is it strange to hope I'm just insane? No, it's strange to think I'm dead.

"Why were you at this park last week, baby bro? Weren't you supposed to be studying for a test?" She asked. Great...just great.

"Oh c'mon, get off my back would ya? I needed a breather so I met up with some friends out there." He explained.

I stared in awe.

 _This can't be real. It can't!_

I made myself lose sight of Kuwabara and his sister as soon as our stop came.

 _I have to get my head out of this insane thinking! There's no possible way I have hopped into some parallel universe._

I made it to the park with ease and made mental notes of where the merchandise vendors were. I had to find those girls first though. They mentioned a colored blanket would be their spot.

"My, aren't you a pretty thing!" A random man shouted at me. I gave him a very confused look.

 _I didn't think men like this existed in Japan._ I thought.

"You're not from here, what's a pretty thing like you doing in a town like this?" He tried smirking at me. I quickly glared at him and went back to making my way to the grassy area where everyone had their blankets down.

"Did you not understand me, foreigner?!" He shouted after me. I wanted to kick his ass, but I knew I wouldn't win that fight. While he was stupid, he was big. Large muscles, tall, and had a martial arts stance. Growing up being trained I knew how to spot it. I was outmatched with him. The only thing I could possibly have is speed, but that's not guaranteed that he wouldn't be able to predict my moves. I was better off walking away.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" I heard a girl squeal at a distance. I turned around to look and quickly spotted the girls I met. They were the ones that told me about this event.

"Reiko-chan!" I replied shocked. I didn't think I would see her so quickly. Her and her friend Aki ran up to me.

"I was hoping to see you tonight!" She smiled to me.

"Yea, I figured it would help me get over my jet lag." I told her.

"Are you still having trouble?" Aki asked with concern.

"Actually I feel a lot better than that day I met you ladies, but I think this will help the most." I told them honestly. They laughed taking it lightly.

"Well, music does tend to help!" Reiko chuckled.

"Come sit! We have plenty of food like we promised!" Aki lead me to their very brightly colored blanket.

"That's very sweet of you ladies! But I don't want to impose!" I sat down and put my hands up defensively. It did look like a lot, but if they were hungry I would feel bad taking some.

"Oh come on, we insist!" Reiko batted her hand at me.

Maybe being around normal people will help me level my thoughts.

So many bento boxes that were filled with homemade food. They handed me some chopsticks and we dove in! My stomach was so full, it made it easy to want to fall asleep, but then the music started. There were geisha dances, small "garage band" groups that played. The music was actually really fun, the girls weren't into dancing, but I was able to get them to 'seat dance' a little. The intermission gave me a chance to check out the merchandise vendors. I was staring into some lovely hand made necklaces when I was rudely interrupted.

"It's the foreigner!" I heard that obnoxious man from earlier. I turned around and glared my evil glare at him.

"OH so mean!" He faked being scared. "Darlin' you know you're coming home with me tonight!" He winked.

I snared from disgust. I felt my blood boiling with his degrading cat calls.

"I would rather shoot my own limb off than go ANYWHERE with you! Leave me alone you sad excuse of a man!" My anger got the best of me. No turning back now. He leaned in close to me.

"That can be arranged." He stated quietly with a creepy tone. It sent shivers down my spine. I quickly got away from him. Although, I don't think he was following me. I looked behind me and couldn't find him. I started walking away from the vendors when I noticed how quiet it suddenly got.

 _That adds to the creep factor._

I went to head back to the girls when the ground suddenly shook.

"Oh my god! An earthquake?!" I balanced myself as I looked around to see everyone begin to panic and take off running. I felt obligated to stay behind for some reason. Then a sickening feeling dropped in my gut.

Something exploded and shot up into the sky by the vendors! Once the dust and smoke cleared I was able to see…

IT WAS A GIANT SNAKE!

It looked towards the stage area and barreled down the hill in that direction at full speed then crashed into the stage. Thankfully everyone on it had bailed during, what was thought to be an earthquake.

"What the hell?!" Was all I could muster out of my mouth. I looked down in the crowd area to see a group of guys stand there without fear.

"This can't be…This CAN'T BE!" I said out loud to myself. Suddenly the snake began to chuckle.

 _The GIANT snake thing is LAUGHING?! Ok, now I KNOW I'm not dead, I've been drugged!_

"I'm flattered you boys think I'm here to fight YOU." The snake thing's voice echoed throughout the entire park. It was the same voice as that ego maniac guy! I stood there frozen staring at it.

"But I'm here for HER!" Everyone's head turned right toward me.

"What?!" I shrieked. I couldn't move!

"You know more about these men than just anyone from demon world. You're coming with me to tell me everything you know!" The snake shouted and started moving straight for me at a speed I couldn't even fathom!

I tried running out of the way as the head slammed into the grass ground where I was JUST standing. I fell to the ground and rolled down a small hill.

 _What the hell do I do?! How the hell does it know what I know?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!_

I got up as quickly as I could and started running towards the stage where the snake demon hit. It started to hit me, I saw that guy outside that café my first day, and on the train on the way here! He was following me and was probably a telepath! Oh god! Now I'm believing all of this?!

"Where are you going girl?!" Kuwabara shouted at me as I passed him.

"Not now!" I shouted back and continued making my way.

"You need our help!" I could hear Kurama shout at me.

I continued to ignore both of them as I went to the stage and grabbed the first thing I could get my hands on as a weapon.

A mic stand…?

It'll work! I'll make it work!

I turned around just in time to swing the mic stand and hit the snake guy right in the nose as hard as I could! He shouted as he crashed next to me. He got up quickly and came at me again as I readied for another swing, but then…

Black….

I woke up.

 _What the-? It was a dream…A really weird, yet, awesome dream._ I thought as my eyes slowly opened and came into focus.

 _Wait…where am I?_

I looked around and noticed I was in a large room. Very traditional to Japanese style. It was empty except for the bed I was on. I sat up and saw I was in a white yukata. I looked around and found my clothes neatly folded against one of the walls. I quickly got changed, not wanting to be walked in on. I went up to one of the sliding doors and opened it to be suddenly greeted by a girl with light teal hair.

"Oh!" We both gasped.

"Sorry for startling you. I'm so glad to see you're up." She smiled to me. I saw her crimson eyes and my heart skipped a beat.

 _Oh God…It's Yukina. I wasn't dreaming._

"No, its ok. I apologize, thank you for taking care of me." I said softly while looking down. I was slightly embarrassed. She was really beautiful. Her skin was pale and perfectly smooth. Her natural teal hair shimmered like tinsel. Looking back up at her eyes, they were such a bright crimson, I felt I was looking at gems. She truly was a demon, but beautiful and majestic almost in a deity way.

"It was no problem at all! Your injuries were very minor. I figured you would be waking up soon so I started to make some tea. Master Genkai is waiting for you in her dojo. Would you like to go meet her? She's the home owner and care taker of this shrine."

"Y-yes, I would." I stuttered.

"Great! Follow me, please." She smiled. I placed my shoes outside where I saw some others, and then proceeded to follow her to the dojo room.

She opened the door and led me in.

"Genkai, she's here to see you." She told Genkai.

"Thank you, Yukina. If you don't mind, bring the tea here when it's ready." Genkai replied with her raspy voice.

"Of course." Yukina bowed to her and then to me, I bowed in return.

"Don't be nervous." Yukina whispered to me as she passed me, always so kind.

"Come closer, take a seat and tell us who you are." Genkai told me.

Us?

I looked around and saw Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan, and Yusuke. They were all sitting in a circle with an empty spot just for me.

 _This isn't intimidating at all._ I sarcastically thought.

I did exactly what Genkai told me to and sat down. I told them my real name, and shortly explained my nickname.

"Now that we know that, explain how you know about these boys. Yet they somehow know nothing of you. From my understanding, it almost got you killed." Genkai raised a brow at me. I took a deep breath, quickly gathered how I could explain it. Then I realized I would be better off telling the absolute truth.

"I don't think you will believe me. Especially without Koenma here." I simply stated. Their eyes all widened and looked at each other.

"How do you know about Lord Koenma?" Botan asked.

"It's all the same how I know all of you. Trust me, this will be hard for me to explain and for any of you to believe me." I repeated. Genkai looked at Kurama, he nodded, and she looked at Botan and nodded. Botan then got up and stepped out of the room. I figured it had something to do with making sure I was telling the truth before bringing Koenma. I understood their precautions. There will be no easy way to tell them.

"Uhm, may I ask what happened?" I quietly asked while looking at Kuwabara and Kurama.

"Oh you mean with the snake demon guy?" Kuwabara asked. I nodded.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Kurama asked me. I told them about my first hit of the snake guy then my prep for a second swing.

"Oh yea, you actually held your own pretty well. We were all rather impressed!" Kuwabara chuckled. I couldn't help, but smile.

"Yes, you did some damage to him before he whipped his tail around. That's what knocked you unconscious. We took care of him after that." Kurama finished explaining. I nodded as a response. I figured as soon as I realized where I was.

"Kinda wish I was there to see it myself." Yusuke chimed in. Botan then stepped back inside and sat down.

"I would think something like that would bore you." Kurama smirked at Yusuke. He chuckled.

"We all know it would, I believe Yusuke is still in denial about it though." A familiar voice came out of nowhere behind me. I quickly turned to see Koenma standing there in his teen form. Genkai stood up and made room for him to sit next to her. Considering she was directly across from me, I'm sure she wanted Koenma to be in good sights as well. Possibly for intimidating factors as well.

"I hear you requested me by name." He started as he sat casually.

"Yes sir." I replied nervously. It suddenly got hot, very hot.

"Well? Let's hear it." He folded his arms. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Like I said, I don't think you all will believe me, but here goes nothing." I sighed heavily. I explained how I decided to come to Japan for a vacation, during my flight weird things happened, like my loss of memory. I then explained that I started to recognize Kurama, and Kuwabara at the café.

"It was called Yu Yu Hakusho." I stated with a very uncomfortable expression on my face.

I continued to explain the show, vaguely. I wasn't sure the time frame of where I entered. Was it after everything? Was it during? I couldn't tell. With Yukina being here, I could tell it was after the Dark Tournament for sure.

"So you're saying, you're from a parallel universe where we are from an animated TV show?" Koenma asked with a very confused facial expression. I breathed heavily from explaining and nodded. During my explanation Yukina had come in with the tea. I was finally able to take my first sip. It was so herbal, but there was a strange bitterness to it. I would never complain, but Yukina seemed to already have a concerned look on her face. I'm sure she was confused by my story.

"How does it end?" Kurama quickly asked me.

"Oh, I shouldn't say. I don't know your time frame. I could be revealing the future if I came in the middle of things." I responded. Kurama's eyes widened and looked at Genkai quickly.

"You have a valid point. What do you need to know?" She asked me after acknowledging Kurama's gaze.

"What was the last tournament to happen?" I asked. I pretended to not notice the looked exchanged.

"The second demon ruler tournament in demon world." Yusuke stated. Everyone shot glares quickly at him.

"What? She asked!" He pointed his hand at me.

"No that's great! That means the series is over, been over for a year! So I can't predict anything. Wait…who won this time?" I looked at Yusuke.

"Enki, again. Turned out he's quite powerful even without everyone expending their energies before hand." Yusuke chuckled.

"That's wonderful! He's a great ruler for Demon world." I smiled. "Now that I know where we are in time. I can answer any questions."

"You already have." Genkai breathed after sipping her tea.

"I had told Yukina to make your tea a special brew, different from ours." Kurama stated.

"Some type of honest tea, huh?" I looked down at my cup.

"It's actually called, Bitter Truth."

"I should have known. You all are very wise and take nothing for granted."

"Except Urameshi." Kuwabara grumbled. Yusuke chuckled. Something quickly occurred to me.

"There is one thing you all should know." Their heads turned to me again. "With where I'm from, the show would take special episodes to reveal dark secrets of yours. Some in movies, others in the actual series. That being said, where's Hiei?" Everyone suddenly had an "Oh" expression. Yea, I don't need to die when I've only just arrived. That'd be great.

"For the most part, Hiei stays in demon world." Kurama explained.

"Most part?" I asked.

"Well, he visits from time to time." Genkai stated. Kurama, Yusuke, and Botan's eyes went straight to Yukina without her noticing.

"I see." I sighed. Great, unpredictable visits from the one demon I admired in all Anime, yet fear as an actual living breathing being!

"What do you know about me?" Yusuke quickly got excited.

"You? Didn't you hear me? You were the star of the whole thing, you had no secrets. In fact everyone knew about your love for Keiko way before you ever admitted it." I batted off to him. Kuwabara chuckled loudly.

"Anyway, if any of you want, I will answer questions privately to further validate myself if you wish." I looked at Kurama and Genkai mostly. Those two were the only ones with anything left of secrets. They nodded to me.

"For now we should get you settled in. Yukina, would you take her to her room?" Genkai asked.

"What? Settled in? But I have a hotel ro-" Genkai cut me off.

"With the knowledge you possess, you put us and yourself in grave danger without having spirit energy to protect you. As you have already experienced. You will be living with us here from now on. Kuwabara, would you go into the city and get her things for her?"

"Aw, but I should head back home for school tomorrow." Kuwabara groaned.

"You're on break you idiot!" Botan called him out. "I'll go with you, lazy bones!"

I handed Botan my hotel key and told her the room number. She nodded then dragged Kuwabara out by his ear.

I turned and went with Yukina. I followed her through the halls and finally got to see how the manor was laid out. We passed by the dinning room and kitchen. As well as what Yusuke has turned into a gaming/living room. I guess they're all slowly moving into this place as like a safe heaven. Since Yusuke will always have that bounty on his head and Kurama still being half demon, I guess it makes sense. She led me upstairs where the bedrooms were.

"I'm sorry about the tea. I know it was for our protection, but I still feel bad not being honest myself." Yukina apologized to me as I followed her.

"Oh, don't be silly. You did the right thing. Like you said, it was for your protection. For all you guys knew, I could've been some psycho human." I smiled.

"You're so sweet to be so understanding and forgiving." She smiled back to me as she opened a bedroom door.

"This will be your room."

I walked in and gasped. It was bigger than my hotel room, and I had a full bed, desk and dresser. I'll have room for all the things I brought with me.

"C-can I ask you my question?" Yukina asked me. I turned to her as she stood in the doorway. I pulled out the chair from my desk and offered for her to sit while I sat on the bed. She smiled and took my offer.

"Yukina-san, I want you to know you can ask me anything." I smiled at her. She smiled back and took in a deep breath. Oh wait, please don't ask me-

"Do you know what happened to my brother?" She HAD to ask THAT question. And I'm still under the effects of the tea, thanks Kurama.

 _If I open my mouth I'll spill Hiei's secret that he OBVIOUSLY still hasn't revealed to her. He'll KILL me if he finds out I spilled it for him! UGH What to do?! What to do?!_

I had to be honest. It was my only chance to save myself out of this.

"Yes, I do. But Yukina-san." Her eyes instantly brightened with my answer then her expression went to concern.

"Please, you can use chan or just Yukina." She nodded to me. I nodded back.

"I'm still under the effects of Kurama-san's tea. Not that I want to lie to you, but it's just not my place to tell you anything about your brother. I'm so sorry, and I wish I could tell you, but it would be wrong of me to do that." I explained as apologetically as possible. She gave me another sweet smile. That tea was strong, I didn't even want to say that last part.

"Please don't be sorry. You're right, it was wrong of me to ask you like that. I'm sorry, I hope you can forgive me?" She stood and bowed.

"Don't worry, I know how long and hard you've been searching for him. I don't blame you." Ugh again, I didn't mean to say things like that. This tea is driving me crazy.

"Uh, Yukina? Do you know how long the effects of that tea last?" I asked her.

"No, but Kurama does. Do you want to see if he's still here?" She stepped to my door.

"Yes, please!" I said, way too excitedly.

"Oh that's right, Kurama-san wouldn't live here huh?" I asked her.

"No, he lives in his own apartment in the city, but he works with his father and tutors his brother to stay busy. He visits as often as he can, mostly when important situations, like yourself, happen." She chuckled.

She led me back to the room we had the "meeting" in, but everyone was slowly wondering out of it.

"Hope the room is good enough to your liking, because it's not going to change." Genkai rattled to me.

"It's more than I could ask for, I greatly appreciate it, thank you." I waved my hands in defense. Kurama walked in from the outside patio.

"Sakura-chan, how's that truth tea working out for you?" He smirked at me. Smartass…

"That's actually what I wanted to ask you. Exactly how long does this last?" I asked.

"Did you finish your cup?" He asked in return, I nodded in response.

"Then the side effects should wear out by tomorrow morning." He stated simply.

"Oh boy…" I sighed. "Well then if you want to take advantage of this, better do it now." I shrugged to him. Kurama lead me back to the room we all were in before for privacy. He closed all the doors and stood in front of me.

"While nearly everyone knows all of my secrets, there's one I wasn't so open about. Hiei was the only one that really knew." He folded his arms and took in a deep breath, then looked at me. I figured he knew, I already knew what he was talking about.

"You mean about Kuronue?" I asked. His eyes widened.

"Yes, ever since that battle though, I've been weighed down by that guilt." He admitted.

"You did what you had to. He even told you to leave him so you could save yourself. As soon as that necklace broke, you knew he was a dead man going back for it. I personally think, he did too. That's why he told you to leave him." My mouth was like a faucet I couldn't stop.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry! Does this get worse with time?!" I covered my mouth in embarrassment. He smirked solemnly.

"Yes, but that's the worst of it. And don't be sorry, I did ask and I know the effects of that tea. I knew what I was getting myself into with asking you, Sakura. You answered appropriately." He smiled more at me. He was incredibly handsome. His red hair was beautiful in person. It looked silky soft, and his eyes were a beautiful leaf green. He wasn't as pale as I thought. Maybe he had a tan? I don't see how women don't flock to him like wild creatures. He's truly, model worthy. I began to be more curious to see Hiei in person. NOPE! Never mind, as much as he is my favorite, he still scares the hell out of me.

"Thank you for being patient with me throughout this." I bowed to him.

"No need. In fact I should apologize for drugging you the way I did. That's not how we usually run things, as I'm sure you're aware. However, we had to take our precautions."

"I get it, working around Yukina's question was painful though." I sighed. His eyes widened.

"She asked about her brother?" He asked.

"Of course she did."

"What did you say?"

"I told her: it wasn't my place." I stated. He nodded with relief on his face.

"I should've known she would ask you about her brother. I apologize for not going with the two of you."

"Don't worry, I can handle more than you think. Hiei however…" I started.

"Yes, he will take some convincing when he meets you." Kurama put his hand to his chin.

"When? No 'if'? Why not if?" I started to panic. "If Hiei finds out a measly human like me knows every ounce of detail of his life from before he was born to last year, he's going to KILL ME." I splurged that out of my mouth faster than I could stop it.

"Don't worry!" Kurama chuckled. "We will be here to make sure none of that happens. Besides, Hiei knows the rules still. He cannot kill a human without receiving severe punishment by spirit world."

"True, but he can torture." I lifted a finger.

"You really do know Hiei well, don't you?" He chuckled at me. I began to blush. "Did you say, from before he was born?"

"Y-yea." I sighed. "His story was lengthy and very detailed. Took two episodes." I muttered the last part.

"Well, don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." He winked.

"M-my secret?" I stammered. He was smart, maybe he knew from my blabbering.

"He obviously was your favorite, am I correct? I won't tell." Kurama smiled slyly. Ugh, that damn smartass fox boy. He probably won't tell him, but that won't stop him from dropping him hints once he gets here. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

Before I could say anything to deny, the tea stopped me. I couldn't even muster a sarcastic remark! UGH this was frustrating! Kurama stepped out of the room and in walked Genkai. Great.


	3. Chapter 3 The New Normal

(I debated on holding onto this for at least a week before releasing it, but considering you all waited so patiently for me to get my shit together to post again I figured I would release another chapter right away as a thank you for your patience! Hope you all like it! (please don't forget to leave a review!)

Botan and Kuwabara were able to bring all of my stuff to my new room for me, and made sure the hotel wouldn't charge my card anymore. Over the next few days I was able to get myself comfortable in my new room and unpack all of my things. In between I took my rounds with everyone having private talks or even group discussions about the show with them. Of course Yusuke tried to get me to dish on Hiei, but I refused. Keiko was curious what I knew about her, but I explained to her how the show was so there really wasn't much for me to say about her that everyone didn't already know. We shared some great laughs, and they all weren't shy about sharing how strange it was for a complete stranger to tell them how things went. I was happy to not have to deal with that "bitter truth" tea though.

Over the next several days Genkai explained to me my boundaries around the land. There was a natural spring I had to take a very specific route to. She still had some demons in her forest, oh joy. Of course the beach was free to whenever I wanted to go, even alone. There was also a small town I was able to go to if I needed any personal supplies. Yukina and I also started a routine of going to the farmers market every other day. Botan would join us when she could too. I was really getting used to these girls and feeling apart of their lives.

Koenma pulled me aside that first night and explained to me that there's a strong chance I may never be able to go back home. He traced the portal that brought me here and found it was an anomaly that only happens completely by random. It was a total chance that it brought me here. It probably won't happen ever again, and if it does, there's no telling if we'll be able to predict when or where it'll be. He told me I should make my peace with spending the rest of my days here. To his surprise I didn't mind at all! I had a psychotic ex, no friends, and siblings that hated my existence. I only felt bad for my parents. They were the only ones really kind to me, but I'm sure if they knew I was happy here, they would give me their blessing. In a sense, it is almost as if I died on that plane.

There was a catch though. Koenma did say if there was a way of sending me back, we had to take it.

"You don't belong in this world." Is what he told me. I have to admit, it was harsh of him to say. I get it, but still harsh.

After several days had flown by I had told the girls about what Koenma said, it was bothering me.

"Well, that's not fair." Botan whined.

"Kurama and Yukina are from Demon world, yet he doesn't force them back!" She complained.

"True, but it's alri-" I tried to explain, but was cut off by Keiko.

"No, Botan's right Sakura! Koenma shouldn't have said that to you. If you choose to stay here, you should have that option just like Kurama and Yukina." Keiko was so kind to defend me.

"Thank you both for saying such kind things. I didn't mean to upset you." We were having our nightly 'girls gathering' in Yukina's room. When Botan and Keiko stay the night, we gather in Yukina's room to share our days and what's been happening. I never had girl friends like this before. It was so nice to have friends for once.

"OH! Before I forget, I brought beer with me this time in case you wanted some Yukina!" Botan lifted a bag.

"Thank you Botan, but I don't like the taste of beer." Yukina explained.

"That's alright, what about you Sakura?" She asked me.

"Sorry, I don't like the taste of beer either." I stopped drinking when I got with my ex fiancé.

"Aw you ladies are party poopers!" Botan pouted. "If only Shizuru were here."

"Don't let us stop you Botan!" I told her. She perked up and helped her self to her beer.

"This takes me back to the Dark Tournament days!" She shouted. It made me instantly think of Hiei. I got worried.

"Something wrong Sakura?" Keiko asked me.

"OH! No nothing at all!" I forced a smile.

"Oh she's just worried about Hiei showing up!" Botan blurted in between gulping down her beer.

"Botan!" I shouted. I don't know how she did it, but she confronted me the day before that she figured out my crush on Hiei.

"Why are you worried about Hiei?" Yukina asked me.

"Oh, well I know he won't like how I know everything about him. I'm afraid he'll threaten to kill me or something, Hiei, like that." I explained before Botan could blurt my feelings about him. Yukina and Keiko giggled.

"Didn't Botan tell you?" Keiko asked me. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Hiei's not really like that anymore." Yukina explained.

"What?!" I shrieked harder than I should have.

"Well, of course he's still grumpy Hiei." Keiko added. "But he's not as aggressive as he used to be. He's calmed down a lot this passed year." Yukina and Botan nodded.

I thought about it and remembered about Mukuro. She did come off as a love interest towards the end of the series. Maybe they fell in love and that's what's calmed him down? My heart sank and I actually got bummed out.

"Oh, I see. Well then there's no reason for me to be worried." I forced a smile again. Thankfully the girls moved the subject on before we all went to bed.

The next morning, I got up rather early because I couldn't sleep. It kept bothering me about the possibility of Hiei getting with Mukuro. I couldn't put my finger on as to why it bothered me so much. After I got dressed I stood in front of my mirror wondering what to do with my hair. I usually put it into a ponytail, but I was so bummed out I didn't have the energy to. I just brushed it out and hoped my waves would flatten over time.

 _Mukuro is perfect for Hiei though._ I thought as I brushed my hair slowly. _I always figured Mukuro was more of that family sense that Hiei longed for. That's why he took orders from her, which was very unlike him. But he respected her like an older sibling. Not in a love sense. He trusted in her because they both had rough pasts and longed for family. That was always my theory though._

I snapped out of it when my brush dropped to the floor and scared me. I placed it back on my desk.

 _I need to stay focused. Snap out of it Sakura. Not like Hiei would ever care anyways. I need to just do what I need to do._ I nodded to myself and made my way down stares. I figured since I was up so early, I would make coffee for everyone. I didn't see Genkai or anyone else, she was probably still in her morning meditation, and everyone else was probably still sleeping. I walked into the kitchen and stopped suddenly.

"Oh Kurama!" I gasped. "You scared me." I sighed.

"Good morning to you too, Sakura." He chuckled at me.

"Yes, good morning, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, thought I would come by to make breakfast for everyone." He explained.

"You must have left home early. I came down to make the coffee." I smiled. I grabbed the coffee grounds and made my way to the coffee maker.

"Well my work isn't far from here, but there was nothing to do today so my father excused me. Thought I could give everyone a nice surprise of a well made breakfast."

"That's very kind of you, Kurama." I smiled to him.

"Very kind of you to make the coffee. I know you normally don't get up this early, is everything ok?" He inevitably asked.

"Oh yea, just had a lot on my mind last night. Couldn't stay asleep." I admitted.

"Sakura, regardless of how short of time you've been here. Just know that we are here for you as well." He reassured to me.

"Thank you, Kurama. I'll be fine, I promise." I smiled and continued to make the coffee.

After about an hour went by, everyone started to make their way down stairs. Yukina and Botan talked about hitting the farmers market today. I wasn't all that interested in going for once, but I did want to explore the land today. I wanted to see if I could find that natural hot spring. Autumn was right around the corner, it would come in handy.

"That was a fantastic breakfast! Thank you Kurama!" Botany stretched as we all finished.

"Yea that wa- BEEELLLCCHH—perfect." Yusuke added, obnoxiously. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, I wasn't alone making this. Sakura was a big help." Kurama was always considerate of others. I looked up more confused than surprised.

"It was very minor help." I batted off.

"Well we better get going before all the good stuff is taken, ready Yukina?" Botan got up.

"Yes, are you sure you don't want to come with Sakura?" Yukina asked me.

"I'm sure, I've been putting off seeing what's all around the property." I forced a smile, hoping they wouldn't think I was still upset from last night.

"Yea that makes sense. By the way, you look great with your hair down Sakura. You should keep it like that more often!" Botan smiled at me as they headed towards the door.

"Oh thank you, I'll try." I waved as they left. I got up to help clean up.

"Why don't you leave your hair down?" Keiko asked me.

"Oh, it's just really wavy from this humidity and hard to tame." I explained. I always loved how straight Keiko's hair was.

"I think it's beautiful." She smiled to me. I thanked her before she got up and left with Yusuke. She was going back to the city today, so I'm sure Yusuke wanted to spend time with her before she left.

Kurama gave me some tips of how to make sure I made it to the hot spring and not get lost. Apparently it's easy to do if you don't know where you're going.

"I thought there was a path?" I asked.

"There is, but it rained the other day. It might be hard to see." He explained.

"Oh, I didn't think of that! Thank you Kurama. I'm off!" I smiled and waved. I walked up to the door to put my shoes on.

"Just be careful and look for those markers I told you." It was nice how Kurama was looking out for me like a big brother.

"I will, I always play it safe!" I said to him as I opened the door. "Se-!" I turned my head and gasped when I was nearly face to face with Hiei. His eyes widened as I'm sure he wasn't expecting to see a total stranger.

I stood there frozen as I stared into his gorgeous crimson eyes. His tanned skin made his face seem poreless. His black spikey hair wasn't nearly as large and tall as I first thought, but had a slight blue shimmer to it and the white starburst shown like glistening snow. And his lips, never saw a man with such perfect lips before! These demons could pass as deities!

"Who the hell are you?" He asked me in his deep voice with a glare and raised a brow. I started stuttering like an idiot when Kurama saved me.

"Oh Hiei! Glad to see you again. This is Sakura, our newest house member." Kurama smiled. I looked down as I took a step back to allow Hiei in.

"Member?" He asked still giving me a look as he stepped in.

"Yes, she is quite unique. Hope you don't mind postponing your adventures today Sakura?" Kurama asked me. I shook my head.

"N-no I don't mind." I bent down to take my boots off since apparently I wasn't going anywhere.

"What does that matter?" He asked Kurama, completely ignoring me.

"You're going to want to have your talk with her." He briefly replied. I stood there as Hiei looked at me suspiciously then followed Kurama.

We ended up in the dinning room after Kurama and myself gave a brief explanation of me and my world. Hiei sat across from me and Kurama was at the head of the table with a teapot. I'm going to guess, I know what's in there, I'm also going to guess, I'm right.

"You want me to believe there's a parallel universe like that?" Hiei asked. I knew this was going to be difficult.

"That's why I'm here, for now, with this." Kurama started as he places his hand on the teapot. "I have Bitter Truth tea." Yup, I was right.

"Hiei, she has been under this before and that's how we knew she was telling the truth. If she agrees to take it again, you'll know for without a doubt that she is telling the truth." He explained.

"And if she doesn't?" He asked, completely ignoring me.

"There doesn't need to be an answer for that question, because I agree to take it." I spoke up. Hiei looked back at me and folded his arms. Kurama poured the tea and explained I didn't have to finish it this time. I took it and sipped as much as I could while it was hot.

"Be nice to her Hiei. I'll leave you two to have some privacy." Kurama said as he walked behind Hiei to walk out, winking at me. I couldn't help but blush, smartass again!

Hiei took a deep breath, I guess thinking of his first question.

"I don't have much care for games like these." He explained.

"That's why it's not a game. It's simply for you to know that what I have to say is the truth and I can be trusted." Now I remember why I hated this tea so much.

"Very well. What do you think you know of me?" He had to ask THAT question?

"You're just like your sister." I muttered under my breath. "Well I know about your mother, where you were born, what happened after and pretty much everything till about a year ago." His eyes widened, as did mine. This tea is going to get me killed.

"What about my sister?" He started to glare. My heart began to race, please don't kill me.

"Well, she too asked me a difficult question while I was under the effects of this tea." As soon as I finished I felt myself flying across the room and slamming against the wall with Hiei's hand on my throat. So, THIS is how I'm going to die...great.

"What did you tell her?!" His blade right in front of my face.

"She asked me if I knew what happened to her brother—Ach!" He squeezed my throat.

"That's not what I asked!"

"It's important!" I forced out. He slightly loosened his grip for me to speak.

"The way she asked, I had to tell her: yes, I knew. BUT! That it wasn't my place to tell her and it would be wrong of me to say anything further." He let go of my throat and I fell to the floor.

"She accepted that?" He asked, I nodded since I was coughing.

"She even apologized for asking." I took a deep breath and leaned against the wall.

"And what do you know of my mother?" He kept his katana out. Because he's huggable like that...(I like to be sarcastic)

"That she loved you, dearly. Couldn't handle the guilt that plagued her after what happened to you. From what she thought happened to you anyway." I sighed. He sheathed it finally.

"If you truly know everything about me, then answer this." He glared down at me. "Why haven't I told Yukina I'm her brother." Oh for crying out loud, he had to ask the most complicated of questions. I took a deep breath for this one.

"You claimed you never planned on telling her who you were from the beginning, but it wasn't until Shigure's deal where the idea actually struck you as something you felt necessary. Even after your more recent battle with Shigure you felt you could never tell Yukina who you are. You feel she would be disappointed that a cruel demon like you would be her long lost brother. Your words. You don't want to be the reason she cries, so instead you let her think her brother is dead. Which is ass-backwards thinking really." Damn that stupid tea!

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"It's the tea! I can't help it." I bit my lips.

"How is it, ass-backwards, as you say?" He asked.

"Well, you're not this horrible, cruel demon you make yourself out to be. Not anymore. You've redeemed yourself into this honorable, highly respected demon now. You should see the way she talks about you. Even without knowing you're her brother, she still talks about you with pride. Allowing her to think that her brother is dead would give her more reason to cry and be upset." There was a long pause between us.

Without looking in my direction, he brought his hand down to me. It's probably the closest I'll ever get to an apology from him, so I took it. He gently helped me up.

"Kurama was right, you are unique." He stated without interest, he then stepped out of the room. I blushed. Although I shouldn't have, I took it as a compliment. I dusted myself off and stood up.

"How did it go?" Kurama asked. I quickly looked up at him.

"Oh, didn't see you come in. He only choked me once, considering Hiei, it went well." I told him. As I thought he would, he chuckled.

"You really do know him well. The tea should wear off before dinner, but I must warn you, it started raining outside." Kurama pointed his finger out the door.

"Oh no! Yukina and Botan didn't bring their umbrellas! I'll be back!" I ran towards the door quickly putting on my boots and grabbing the umbrellas.

I had to run quickly to catch up with them, but I quickly realized how cold this rain was. I was running out here without grabbing something for myself. That was smart. I had pants on, but I was only in a t-shirt.

 _Oh well, I've been through worse!_ I thought.

As soon as I left the gates, I slipped and landed hard on my butt on the stairs. I got up as quickly as I could.

"Ow! That's gonna hurt tomorrow!" I said to myself. Once I got to the market I saw everyone closing up because of the rain. I tried looking for two girls with blue hair. You think it would be easy.

"Sakura!" I heard in the distance. I looked down the road, as far as I could, and saw a hand waving. I ran to it to find Botan and Yukina standing under an awning of a store.

"Hey ladies!" I panted. "You forgot something!" I handed them the umbrellas while catching my breath.

"Sakura! You're going to catch a cold!" Botan worriedly looked me over.

"You didn't have to run all this way for us." Yukina said with the same expression.

"Oh it was my pleasure! I needed to get out of that house anyway." I breathed heavily. They looked at me confused.

"You're dirty, did you fall? What happened?" Botan asked.

"Yes I did fall, yes it hurt, but I'll be ok. Hiei showed up out of nowhere and I had to have my talk with him. I was incredibly uncomfortable afterwards so I was thankful to leave. Oh, and I'm under the effects of the tea again." I quickly explained. They both "Oh" and nodded. We opened the umbrellas and made our way back to the manor.

"Thankfully the rain started after we had gotten everything we needed." Yukina smiled.

"That's good to hear!" I replied, and started to shiver.

"You must be freezing! I wish we had something for you." Botan said worriedly again. They were both in long sleeve tops.

"It was my own stupidity, don't worry about me! I'll survive." I won't blame that statement on the tea, it was stupid of me to leave without thinking.

Once we got back home, they immediately wanted to take care of me.

"Ladies! I greatly appreciate it, but I'm fully capable taking care of myself. Do what you need to do, I got me." I smiled.

"Are you sure?" Yukina asked.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked as both he and Hiei joined us in the entry.

"Its nothing!" I quickly stated. At least the tea agreed with me.

"Sakura's freezing from running in the rain to get us our umbrellas." Botan quickly spat out.

"And she told us she fell at one point and injured herself too." Yukina added. I chuckled awkwardly.

"The tea…" I shrugged. "Seriously, I'm fine. It's a very mild injury." I waved at them to pay no worry to me. Then I tried to hide my wince as I took off my wet boots, and then tossed them outside. I wish I could stop myself from shivering though.

"You don't seem fine, Sakura." Kurama said as the girls went to the kitchen to put away their goods. "I'll go make some tea for you, normal tea this time." He chuckled. I tried to stop him but he ignored me and continued to the kitchen. I groaned and shivered as I started making my way to the stairs.

"You're cold." Hiei added while looking at me with a strange look on his face.

"Yes, but I'm going to change and all will be fine." I was never good at accepting help from others. I always felt I should take care of myself no matter the situation. Probably because I wasn't used to having friends.

I didn't think I hurt myself that bad considering I went up the property steps just fine, but these steps were slightly steeper. It didn't occur to me until I took my first step without thinking. I sharply gasped and grabbed onto the railing. I took a couple breaths and started taking gentle steps with my good leg.

"You're pretty pathetic." I heard Hiei behind me.

"I'm aware, but I don't like asking for help." I simply put, while still shivering.

"I see that. Would you like help?" I was kind of shocked to hear him ask.

"I-if you don't mind." I answered reluctantly. If I weren't under this tea I would've said no. He came up behind me then put my arm around his neck and his other hand on my waist. Of course I blushed!

"Th-thank you." I suddenly felt how incredibly warm to the touch he was.

"You're colder than I thought." He stated.

"The cold doesn't really bother me." OK Elsa…

"It should, you humans are susceptible to getting sick." Since when is he a human expert?

"You really have changed." I shivered a chuckle. He glanced at me confused.

"W-well, I'm used to you being cruel and heartless to humans. The girls told me about how you've changed this year, I guess they were right." I explained. We got up to the top of the stairs and I pointed where my room was.

"You tend to develop sympathy for those you once misunderstood." He explained. I thought about his words before replying.

"You mean your job in Demon World got you to understand humans better?" I was confused. I thought it was Mukuro this whole time. Still could be her too calming him down.

"I had to go into their minds to erase their memory of Demon World. In some cases, I would have to go slightly deeper than most. It's only natural that I would come across their own memories." He was so different than I imagined. His voice still harsh and demanded attention, but the way he spoke was with wisdom. I started to admire him even more than I already did. He helped me into my room and sat me on my bed.

"I'm going to stay outside your room. I don't want to be held responsible if you should stupidly hurt yourself any further." He told me as he turned his back to me and stepped out.

That's the Hiei I remember…

I got up and grabbed some dry clothes and carefully changed. Sadly, I didn't bring many long sleeves. I wasn't expecting the weather to change so quickly during my stay. I wasn't shivering as much now in the dry clothes, but my hair was still wet and I was just still cold in general. I really did a number on my leg too, it was starting to hurt worse. I wonder if Hiei really stayed.

"Oh, you were serious?" I blinked in surprise when I opened my door and saw Hiei standing there.

"Apparently not as serious as you. Don't you have a sweater?" He remarked at my lack of warmer clothing.

"No actually I don't. If you remember, my original plan was to vacation here. I didn't bring a whole lot as far as weather options." I quickly explained as we walked to the top of the stairs.

"Going down should be easier, I'll be fine." I said to him and he shoved his hands in his pockets and watched me. I made the first couple of steps just fine while using the rail. I looked back up at Hiei with a smirk.

"See? Just fine!" I smiled. I guess some water from my hair dripped onto the rail when I looked at Hiei, because my hand suddenly slipped and I was about to fall head first down the stairs!

"Umph!" I quickly fell into something warm, and soft, but firm. I looked up and saw Hiei's face. Oh wow, he really was that fast!

"Just fine?" He asked me. I turned beet red and quickly stood up.

"Ok, ok! I can admit defeat. If you're still offering to help, I'd appreciate it, greatly." I looked up at him completely embarrassed. He put my arm back around his neck and helped me the rest of the way down.

"Thank you." He sat me down in the living room.

"Stay here." He bluntly said as he walked away.

 _My face was right in his chest._ I thought embarrassed. I sat there trying to figure out how bad I hurt my leg, until I heard footsteps coming my way.

"Well, let's ask her." Yukina said to Hiei, he seemed hesitant to whatever she was about to do. They both walked up to me on the couch.

"Sakura, how's your leg?" She asked me.

"It's starting to hurt worse." I admitted. I almost forgot about that tea.

"How do you feel about my healing powers?" The way she asked was strange.

"You know how I feel about them, I think its great what you do. Is everything ok?" I was extremely curious from the way she was asking me the questions.

"Yes, of course." She smiled. "I've been teaching Hiei how to heal recently, and we were wondering if he could give it a try on you." She explained. I blinked and looked at Hiei shocked, then back to Yukina.

"Uh, sure I don't mind." I was stunned at first that Hiei was learning healing. Seemed so unlike him. He walked over to me and hovered his hands over my hip, Yukina guided him on his powers, then his hands started to glow.

"Sakura, you should feel a soothing warmth, but nothing hot ok?" Yukina reassured me. I nodded. After some last pointers Yukina went back to the kitchen.

"For the record, it was her idea." Hiei stated. Suddenly I realized.

"Oh! You had her teach you healing so you could bond with her." I smiled at him. I could see him blush a little.

"I think that's sweet."

"I think you're looking too far into it. I simply wanted to learn." He tried sounding tough.

 _I wish my brothers cared that much._ I thought. Hiei moved his eyes to me then back to my leg.

"You have siblings?" He asked me. My eyes widened. He read my mind!

"Y-yes, I'm the youngest. They all hate me. Uhm, could you not read my mind like that?" I asked.

"Got something to hide?" He asked in return.

"Well yes…!" I quickly put my hand over my mouth. This is going to get me in trouble.

"I mean to say, we all do. I just don't find it respectful to go into peoples minds without permission." I explained.

"Hn. I'll ask next time." He nodded. I paused for a second; I guess that was his way of apologizing for that.

"Why do you think they hate you? Your siblings I mean." He asked. I didn't think he was interested.

"They've told me so. I wish I could say it was the typical, sibling rivalry, but it was with true feelings. They were never shy of how they felt about me." I admitted.

"Is that why you left?"

"No…" I chuckled. "I left because of my abusive ex fiancé." I gasped and covered my mouth. I didn't want them to know that. I purposely avoided questions of what made me leave. Usually leaving them with, I've always wanted to see Japan, worked. That damn tea! Hiei's eyes widened and locked with mine.

"Abusive?" He asked. If I didn't know any better, I would say he was actually concerned. Before I could respond Yukina walked back in.

"Your leg should be all better now. Is everything ok?" Yukina saw the looks on our faces. Since I didn't want to tell her what happened, thanks tea, I only answered about my leg.

"Only one way to find out." I smiled to Hiei, hoping he took the hint to not say anything. He pulled his hands back and stepped back for me to stand.

"All better! Hiei you're really great at that!" I smiled to him. He couldn't be worried about me. He hardly knows me. Besides, it's Hiei we're talking about. I shrugged off the reveal, as if it didn't happen.

"That's great! Hiei, I'm very proud of you! You learned faster than you thought you would." Yukina smiled to him. He put his hands back in his pockets and walked away.

"Lunch is ready, so is your tea; hungry?" She asked me.

"After all that running, I'm starving!" I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4 Feels More And More Like Home

A couple of days rolled by and the rain finally gave a break. Even though I had my chores that day, everyone insisted I had my day to explore the land. Everyone was so sweet to make sure I took advantage of the dry day. Besides hanging the laundry, everyone else was planning on going to the beach. It was the last day of Summer after all. Although, living in a house with Hiei has been strange. It's bad enough when Kurama visits, I can never hear his footsteps, but Hiei is worse! He's so fast and super quite, I've never jumped so many times in my life from being scared. My old nickname of Dog Ears seemed to be a distant memory. I think he enjoyed scaring the crap out of me though, like some sick sense of humor of his, I don't know. I could tell he has wanted to talk to me more about my life back in my world, but thankfully I've been able to avoid it. Either someone walks into the room or calls our names. I won't be able to avoid it forever, but turns out he doesn't usually stay much longer. Hopefully he'll be leaving soon.

It was just after dinner and the ladies told me to go to the hot spring before bed. Yukina also gave me some pointers. Apparently there's a very small cabin like room out there for changing so I could go nude, since I was going alone. She gave me a wooden basket to fill with stuff to take with me. I carried my robe, but I did bring my bathing suit just in case I changed my mind on the nudity. This was my first time doing something like this, I was a bit nervous for some reason.

"You'll be completely alone out there, so don't worry." Yukina reassured me. I nodded to her and walked out. I remembered about the path that Kurama had told me about earlier that week. It was like finding the secret garden. When I found it, it took my breath away. It was so beautiful with the stones lining the water. The changing room was bigger than Yukina said it was, but everything was perfect. I went in the room and decided that I'll start with my bikini, and then could go topless, and maybe nude if I felt comfortable. The water was opaque from the natural minerals. Besides being alone, what was I so worried about?

I took my robe off next to the water and stepped in. It was so perfectly hot and the smell was very earthy and mineral like, but I liked it. I could see how people would get addicted to this. I quickly got comfortable enough to take off my bikini while in the water.

"Oh this is nice!" I sighed to myself. I dipped in to my chin and started to relax.

KLUNK

I jumped and turned at the sound of my bucket being knocked over.

"Oh no! Baboons?!" I exclaimed as I saw the culprit take off with my robe and bottoms of my bikini. I looked up towards the changing cabin and saw the rest of its gang take off with my clothes I left in there.

"NO! Please don't be jerks!" My shouting didn't help. I watched as they took off with nearly everything I took with me. All that was left were my sandals, bucket, and bikini top.

"Even my towel, seriously?" I glared in their direction. "Great, what am I going to do?" I sat down and started to think.

After some time rolled by I began to panic. If I stay any longer, I could get over heated. But I can't just walk up to the house naked! I pictured myself wearing the bikini top and covering my front with one shoe and my butt with the bucket.

"That won't work…" I grumbled out loud to myself.

"What won't?" I jumped and my eyes widened in fear when I heard Hiei's voice. My arms instantly folded to cover my breasts, even though the water wasn't clear at all.

"Don't panic, I'm keeping my back to you." He said. I looked over my shoulder to see him keeping his word. I was hoping he wasn't trying to use this moment to try to talk to me about my ex. I decided to speak quickly.

"Actually, I'm glad you're here…sort of." I admitted as I slightly turned to his direction.

"Why's that?"

"W-well, there were baboons that came and…stole my things." I explained embarrassed.

"Hn" He started. "I saw them running in the forest with humanly things. Didn't realize it was your stuff. Turn your back." He said very flatly.

"O-ok." I was confused, but did as he asked. After a few seconds...

"Turn." I heard him say. I turned and saw his coat resting on the same rock my robe was. I went to thank him, but he was gone.

"Maybe he's not so bad after all." I smiled to myself, but shook my head. I quickly got out and put his coat on. After grabbing my things I decided to secretly enjoy the fact I was wearing his coat. It smelled like him. Gah, now I'm sounding like a stalker! Once I got back to the manor I quickly dodged everyone and ran up to my room.

"Whew!" I sighed with relief, but quickly jumped with hearing a knock at my door.

"Uh, yes?"

"It's Yukina, how did it go?"

"Oh! Give me a sec and I'll tell you all about it!" I quickly got changed then let Yukina in.

"Oh Sakura I'm so sorry! I forgot to warn you about the baboons!" She said after I explained to her.

"It's ok! Not your fault! I'm just glad Hiei came when he did." I told her, she nodded in reply.

"That was very kind of him. I think he may have a soft spot for you." She smiled to me.

"W-what?! No he doesn't." I blushed very hard. "He has Mukuro-san."

"Oh, you think they're romantically involved?" She asked me.

"I never asked him, but from what I know about them, they were very close." I explained. She sighed rather solemnly.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Well, to be honest, I was hoping Hiei would fall for you. I know it sounds silly, but I think you two seem to fit. You know?" She smiled. I smiled back and hugged her. I don't think she could realize how much that meant to me.

The next day started off like any other, but I got up extra early to get Hiei's coat washed and set for drying for him. I wanted to make sure to give it back to him right away. By lunch time Yusuke got a call from Keiko. He insisted that we would all go out for karaoke tonight so he could spend time with her. I never knew that these guys were this crazy for karaoke. According to Genkai, everyone goes out at least once every other month. They try for once a week, but it doesn't always work out as well. Genkai actually looks forward to it, she stays behind and has the place to herself. Hiei, of course hates it, Kurama and Yukina don't mind it, and the others love it. I've always been indifferent about karaoke. I liked it, but I really enjoy singing alone.

"Sakura! You must be excited!" Yukina smiled at me. "You have a lovely signing voice!" I jumped when she said that.

"Wha-How do you know?" I asked shocked.

"You sing all the time in the shower." She stated as if I should've known. The bathrooms are very traditional style, being very open and barely divided. I never realized that there were a few times I thought I was alone and she could have been there the whole time.

"Yes! Finally we get to go in the city again!" Yusuke cheered.

"The city? But I thought I wasn't allowed to go?" I looked at Genkai.

"You'll be safe as long as you don't separate yourself." She explained. I nodded and promised to stay close to everyone. Yukina and I got dressed for the occasion then proceeded to wait for the boys down stairs.

"Never knew ladies to wait for the guys." I chuckled to Yukina. She giggled back.

"Not like you've been waiting for long." I heard Yusuke whine as he and Hiei walked up to us.

"That is true!" I smiled back, then quickly blushed when I saw Hiei. I never saw him in human clothes before. He looked so handsome! He was wearing a tight black V-neck shirt with a thin gray jacket over, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. He can break hearts without even trying!

"Oh and by the way, Kurama and Botan are meeting us at the train station. So it looks like everyone is paired up tonight except you two. Hiei, Sakura's your date tonight!" Yusuke winked and thumbed him up. Hiei and I both looked at each other with wide eyes.

"That was very gentlemanly of you Yusuke." I sarcastically grumbled to him.

"Oh c'mon! It'll be fun!" He patted me on the back as we left the property.

After we caught up with Kurama and Botan at the station, we walked over to their usual karaoke spot. Yukina seemed happy to see Kuwabara already there with Keiko.

We walked into the place and feeling the booming music that was playing. I saw a sign that was about how karaoke started after a certain hour. I thought in my head and figured Hiei's coat should be dry by the time we get back. If everything goes according to plan, I'll be able to give it to him tonight. Just in case he has to leave tomorrow. He's been here a while now. He should be leaving for demon world soon, at least I hope he is...my anxiety can't take much more.

"Sakura, you'll love this place. They play a lot of American music!" Keiko said to me over the music.

"Don't worry, I know some Japanese bands too." I chuckled.

The atmosphere calmed down once the karaoke started. They would take breaks every so often for people to dance. After Yukina told Botan about my singing, Botan was determined to get me up to sing. Without me realizing she found a song that I actually like to sing and ran up to put in the request. Hiei stayed close to me, but I don't think he took Yusuke's words seriously. I think he was just staying close out of respect.

"Do you drink Hiei?" I asked him.

"No."

"Great! Neither do I. Do you like sweet drinks?" I asked him, he gave me a look that I was annoying him.

"Never had one."

"Great! Today is a day for first things." I said to him then ordered virgin drinks. (virgin meaning nonalcoholic)

"What makes you think I'll like it?" He asked me.

"What makes you think you won't?" I asked in return. Besides, I really feel like I owed him for everything he's done for me.

When the drinks arrived I took a sip first and gave him the thumbs up for approval. He hesitantly took a sip of his, but seemed to like it. Naturally he wouldn't admit it.

"Up now is Yusuke! Next will be Sakura!" I heard from the announcer, I nearly choked on my drink.

"What?!" I looked right at Botan, she waved at me from the dance floor. I shot her a glare. Every song I mentioned was racing through my head, which one did she pick? After Yusuke's powerful performance of ACDC's Back in Black, I was up with no idea what my song was at first. Then I realized what I mentioned to Botan about great songs for women. Wide Awake by Katy Perry. I heard the music start and actually smiled. Of all songs, this was one I was ok with singing. I think I got more into it than I normally do, but I couldn't help, but show my love for the song. Especially being able to sing it in Japanese, that was awesome. When I was done, the other people there applauded me like I was a celebrity. I blushed and went back to our group table. Everyone was either smiling or staring at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Sakura you sing like an ANGEL!" Botan squealed at me as she hugged me.

"You really underestimate yourself!" Keiko stated. Yukina smiled at me.

"You all are very sweet, but it was just because I like that song. I promise, its nothing special." I replied as humbly as I could. I was never good at receiving compliments. I looked at Hiei, but he looked at me with slight stern eyes. I hope he's not going to try to talk to me about that again. I did like that song because it was exactly how I felt when I started seeing the truth about my ex. It's one of the few girly songs I enjoy singing. Skillet's Monster is my jam though. After some time had gone by the girls had somehow separated from the guys. We were gathered by the bar while the guys stayed by the table.

"Sakura, why don't you ask Hiei to dance with you?" Botan asked me.

"Why would she do that?" Keiko asked.

"Because she has a crush on him, of course!" Botan nearly exclaimed. Say it louder Botan, not everyone in the building heard you…

"Botan! I'm not going to dance with him!" I replied.

"You have a crush on him?!" Keiko nearly shrieked. Oh god, could this get any worse? I face palmed.

"Why not! I told Yusuke to get you two paired up!" Botan admitted.

"Oh so that was your doing?" I asked her. She laughed.

"Isn't Hiei with that Mukuro lady?" Keiko asked. I pointed my hand to her, making it my same point to Botan.

"What? No of course not! He looks to her as family! If you don't believe me ask him yourself." She batted off. She was obviously drunk already.

"I'm not going to randomly ask him something like that. If the appropriate time should present itself I might."

After that, our groups finally reunited, only to scatter again. This time Hiei and I were left at the table while everyone else was either singing, or dancing.

"How long do these nights usually last?" I asked Hiei.

"Not much longer, typically." He reassured me. The music was starting to give me a headache, I rubbed my head for some relief. And I really wanted to return Hiei's coat to him to get it over with.

"Here." Hiei said as he grabbed my hand and lead me outside.

"Oh thank you, that bass was getting to me." I sighed.

"I saw." He folded his arms and leaned against the wall. I'm sure he wanted out just as bad. There was an awkward long pause between us. I looked up at him and saw he was about to say something when Yusuke burst through the door.

"Awright! Let's brig dis part-ay home!" He drunkenly shouted. Hiei sighed and lead the way to the trains.

When we got home, I immediately went and got Hiei's coat and folded it nicely for him.

 _I really hope he doesn't want to talk about my world. I'm happy here. Happiest I've ever been, despite the little bumps in the road that got me here._ I thought as I slowly walked up stairs. I guessed where his room was from knowing the others. I gently knocked on the door and he quickly opened it.

"Yes?" He asked. He was wearing black pajama bottoms and was wearing a tight black tank top. He looked so handsome effortlessly.

"H-here, your coat." I showed him. He looked down. "I cleaned it for you."

"Come in." He stepped aside and nudged his head towards the inside. I didn't want to, but I knew not to say no him. He wanted to talk about it. Great. I stepped in and turned towards him as he closed the door.

"I-I just wanted to return this to you." I lifted the coat to him again. He gently took it and set it on his bed.

"You know what I want to talk about." He started. I nodded in response. "But there's something you don't know, I saw it." I looked up at him confused.

"Saw what?" I asked extremely confused.

"When you were in the hot spring, I told you to turn your back." He no...I totally forgot. I had a nasty scar on my back from my ex. It was the first time I experienced his rage. He branded me with a hot poker every day in the same spot for a week. That was only the beginning of nearly 2 years of abuse. When it finally healed, it left a huge, ugly scar.

"I really don't want to talk about it." I looked down ashamed.

"You don't have to." He replied. I looked up at him, confused once again. He took off his headband that covered his Jagan.

"Take this as me asking." He stated seriously.

"Oh…" I breathed. Did he…actually care? I nodded to him as my answer. He gently placed his hands on my shoulders and his eye opened to me.

"Look at me, not the Jagan." He said. I nodded and looked into his crimson eyes. I'm not sure if it was from him going through my memories, or just the thought of my memories, but I felt tears roll down my face. It wasn't long before he pulled back.

"Well?" I asked him as I stepped back to wipe my face with my sleeve. He placed a hand on my shoulder as he stepped close to me.

"You are not weak." He whispered in my ear. I started to cry more uncontrollably, he turned me toward him and allowed me to cry on his shoulder. So much was running through my head. The one thing that always echoed in my head while I was with my ex was that I was weak. I was weak to stay, I was weak to put up with it, I was weak.

Hearing him say I wasn't...it meant everything to me.

"You can't ever go back." He said to me as I pulled away from him. I took deep breaths to try to calm myself.

"That means a lot to me," my voice cracked as I forced myself to stop crying. "But I'm afraid I won't have a choice. Koenma said I don't belong here, and I have to return at any chance of a portal opening long enough for me to return. My only hope is to pray that the portal never shows up again." I wiped my face and continued to calm my breathing.

"He'll kill you if you go back." Hiei was right. That was the reason I left. I waited for my ex to leave on one of his trips for work. I packed all of my things and left without a word. To make sure he wouldn't go after anyone I knew I quit my job and booked my flight the same day he was coming back. The only people that knew was my family, but he didn't know where they lived thankfully.

"I'm just enjoying my time here. However long that is." I smiled to him. His face stayed firm, but his eyes seemed to look at me with sadness.

 _I think I've fallen in love._ I thought with a sigh. I quickly shook my head.

"I should go, it's getting late." I turned, but he quickly and went ahead of me to the door.

"You should know..." He hesitated.

"Yes?"

"That scar…I can help you get rid of it." He offered.

"That would mean a lot to me." I smiled back. He then opened the door for me. "But, aren't you leaving soon?" I asked him as I stepped out.

"My stay has no expiration. I leave when I feel necessary." He very calmly reached to me and brushed a stray hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. I blushed immensely. Why did he do that?

"O-oh, I see."

"Come here tomorrow after dinner." He opened the door to let me through.

"Ok. Good night, Hiei." I smiled.

He smirked just as he closed his door. As soon as I got to my room I flopped on my bed and breathed a heavy, happy sigh.


	5. Chapter 5 Love Can Be One Sided

So I saw the review regarding the "Pace" of the characters "falling in love". Take note that there are WEEKS passing in this story, at LEAST two weeks per chapter. Not only that, questions will get answered as the story goes on. I don't intend on this story passing 10 chapters so PLEASE keep all this in mind. Hope this answers some questions...

Now, ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

The next day seemed to go at a snail pace. I was excited to get rid of this scar on my back, but also to spend time with Hiei. I kept catching myself going off into a daze though. My thoughts were very conflicted. I don't care what Botan said. Unless I know from his words how he feels about Mukuro, I can't accept this is anything more than friendship. A huge part of me wants to let myself fall in love with Hiei, but I can't. It would be wrong of me. Besides the fact that he is a demon, he could never love a human…right?

 _Raizen fell in love with a human._ I thought.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Yukina suddenly asked me. I jumped slightly from her snapping me out of it.

"Oh yes I'm fine. Sorry, I guess I just didn't sleep well." I smiled to her. I continued to sweep the patio walkway.

"Is there something on your mind? If you want to talk about it, I'm here for you." She was always so kind.

"Thank you, Yukina. I'm afraid talking about it won't do much good." I explained.

"Well if you change your mind, you know where to find me." She waved as she went to the laundry room.

After dinner I sat in my room for a while. I debated back and forth if this was a good idea.

 _Yes, I would be getting rid of a scar that has haunted me for over 2 years. But I did recently forget about it because of being here. Maybe I don't need it removed, maybe I'm doing it just to get close to Hiei. This is so wrong of me! Regardless if he is or isn't involved with Mukuro, the fact that he COULD be should be reason enough for me to have boundaries._

I got up and headed to Hiei's door and gently knocked.

"Hn, come in." He said as he opened his door for me. Oh dear god, he was shirtless. Why me?

"A-actually Hiei, I wanted to tell you that; I don't think I should do this." His eyes widened with confusion. He still motioned for me to go in, so I did.

"Why the sudden change?" He asked as he closed the door behind me.

"To be honest, I think I may be doing this for the wrong reasons. And I want to be as respectful as possible, so I think I should just decline. But thank you for the offer." I explained. I was proud of myself. I'm standing my ground while being honest and said everything I wanted to say. Now, if I could just leave, that would be GREAT.

"That's admirable of you, but what are the reasons?" He raised a brow to me. I started to blush and stammer.

"W-well, I don't think I should say…I-I mean I don't want to say. Not that I shouldn't say, but honestly" Hiei cut me off.

"Sakura." That's the first time he has ever said my name.

"This is about you getting rid of a BRANDING forced onto you by a disgusting creature. Regardless if you stay or leave, that is his mark owning you." He looked at me with the most caring yet fierce eyes I've ever seen. Wait…is he taller than me? How am I only just now noticing this? FOCUS!

"I-I know…" I replied softly as I looked down again. His words were harsh, but what I needed to hear. I felt his hand under my chin to lift it. He was so close to me.

"If you don't want it off, I'll respect that as much as I don't agree with it. However, if you want it off, I am here right now." My heart was racing. I could actually feel his concern. Should I? Shouldn't I?

 _I have to think about this logically._ I thought. _Hiei is absolutely right. This was a branding. And something I was ashamed of._

"Ok." I smiled. "I want it off." he turned from me and I sighed heavily of relief of the closeness. He grabbed a chair and set in next to his bed then pointed to it.

"Straddle the chair." He said. I nodded and did just that. I folded my arms over the back and rested my chin on it. He sat on his bed very close behind me and placed his hand on my back, over my clothes, of course.

"There should be no pain, let me know if there is." He said. I nodded and felt the warmth from his hands and energy.

"I didn't know healing powers could heal scars." I stated.

"Actually…" He hesitated. "It's a 50/50 shot. There are ways around it though." He explained. I wanted to ask, but didn't want to break his concentration. After a couple minutes passed I felt the warmth dissipate and heard him sigh heavily.

"I have good news and bad news." He started. I sat up and turned slightly to face him.

"It didn't work?" I winced while asking.

"Well, it did…slightly." He seemed frustrated. "There's still a lot there, and it won't go any further." He explained. I reached around and felt it. It was smaller and not as lumpy, but definitely still there and sensitive.

"What's the way around it?" I asked as I turned completely to face him.

"To make the wound fresh again. I'm not going to lie; it will be painful. The upside to this is that immediately after making it fresh I'll begin to heal it. The pain will be gone in seconds."

"Oh…" I replied while looking down. Even though the pain will be short lived. The thought of experiencing that pain again scares me. I didn't sleep well for several months after my ex did that to me. I lived a nightmare.

"You don't have to answer right now. Take a few days to think about it. I'll go back to Demon World for a while. When I come back you should be set with your decision." Of course he's going back. I nodded to him.

"Thank you, Hiei. It means a lot to me that you're so willing to help me." I smiled to him and got up to leave. He quickly ended up behind me and gently grabbed my wrist that made me turn to him.

"Don't ever be afraid to call my name if you need anything. I'm serious." He looked directly into my eyes.

"O-ok." I replied while blushing all over my face. He continued to hold my wrist as he walked me to the door.

"H-Hiei?" I started.

 _I should ask him about Mukuro. I don't feel right about my feelings unless I know how he feels about her._

"Yes?" He hesitated opening the door.

 _Should I though? It's none of my business. I really shouldn't ask…But how else am I going to find out?_

I was so conflicted and the seconds were passing, the pause was starting to become awkward. Speak Sakura! Open your mouth!

"Please be safe during your time in Demon World." I smiled to him. He gave me a quizzical look and nodded in reply. He opened the door and watched me go down the hall to my room before closing his door.

 _Way to go genius._ I thought while face palming myself as I entered my room.

A few days had passed since Hiei returned back to Demon World. I went back and forth on the decision of my scar. I ended up deciding to go for it. It's a small moment of pain to heal something for the rest of my life. I'm glad Hiei went back when he did though. It's given me the ability to get over my feelings for him some more, while thinking about this. Yusuke went back to Demon World as well, so the house has been very quiet with just Genkai, Yukina and I. The weather was starting to get a little cooler each day so Yukina took me to the market to buy some cold weather clothing.

"You ladies look familiar." I looked up to see Kurama had found us. We had just finished our shopping and stepping out the store.

"Nice to see you Kurama, will you be visiting with us tonight?" Yukina asked him.

"I'm afraid so. There's a storm rolling in and it has already flooded the roads to my apartment. I'm sorry if I made any inconvenience to my unannounced stay." He explained. I looked down and saw he had some groceries with him.

"Its never an inconvenience, Kurama. You know you're always welcome, that's why Genkai made sure you had your own room as well." I said.

"Yes, I do suppose you have a point. Either way, I thought I would make it up to everyone by making tonight's dinner." He lifted his bag to show. Yukina and I smiled gratefully. Kurama made the best dinners. I only ever cooked if I was asked to, I wasn't used to Japanese cooking yet and everyone wasn't used to my American cooking. Every now and then, they would ask for something stereotypically American.

As soon as we made it to the manor, it started to rain. Thankfully we made it before it really began to pour. We didn't bring our umbrellas since there was no forecast for rain today.

"Sounds like thunder is rolling, we better get started on that dinner before the power goes out." Yukina looked at Kurama and they both nodded to each other.

"Man it's really pouring hard out there." I said as I looked out the window smiling.

"Every time it rains you stare out the window in awe, why?" Genkai asked me.

"Oh, where I'm from in my world, it rarely ever rains…" I paused to hear a rumble of thunder. "Let alone storm." I finished.

"I see, well you can enjoy the pouring by making sure the drains on the roof are clear." She told me. I nodded and ran up stairs. I made it just in time, as I put on the rubber boots that were next to the door to the roof, water started leaking through the bottom of the door. I quickly opened and closed the door behind me and looked for the roof broom. The roof was usually Hiei's job to keep clean, but since he doesn't stay long it tends to get neglected. I ran over to each hole for the drains and cleared out each one. I then made sure any muck up there couldn't clog any of the drains again. I got back inside and shook off the water on me.

"I got really drenched this time." I said to myself. I put my hair up into a quick bun so it wouldn't drip everywhere. I slipped off the boots and went to go down stairs when…

SLIP!

"Ah!" I winced to prepare to feel my head whack the stairs when suddenly I felt arms wrap around me and I stopped falling. I snapped my eyes open.

"H-Hiei!" I was shocked to see him back so soon!

"You need to stop slipping when it's raining out." He said as he lifted me back up. I blushed.

"Y-yea, thank you for catching me. You're back quick." I stated as I looked slightly down at him for once. We were standing on the roof stairway. He was dripping wet too, he must have just came back from Demon World.

"Would have been quicker if I knew about this storm. Have you made your decision?" He looked up at me as I noticed a piece of his hair stuck to his face awkwardly.

"Man, you sure don't waste any time, do you?" I chuckled, but without thinking I reached to him and moved his wet piece of hair from his face. My eyes widened when I realized what I was doing and quickly moved my hand back.

"U-um, yes I have." I stammered. "Made my decision, that is." I looked away awkwardly, but was forced to look at him when he grabbed my hand and stepped up closer to me.

"Hiei?" I whispered to him, but then he turned away from me just as Yukina came around the corner and looked up at us.

"Oh Hiei! Welcome back." She smiled to him then looked at me as Hiei walked passed her.

"Genkai sent me to make sure you didn't fall again." Yukina giggled. I stepped down and giggled with her.

"Naw, that was a one-time thing." I brushed off as a joke. I saw Hiei look over his shoulder at me for a glance.

"So Hiei, I take it you've only JUST returned since you're all wet." Yukina said to him. He nodded and pulled two towels from a hall closet.

"Lightening is coming from the other side of the mountain. It's going to get intense tonight." He said as he placed one towel over his head and dropped the other on mine before walking to his room.

"Oh, yea storms from that direction always make it hard to sleep at night. They last a long time too." Yukina explained to me then smiled as soon as Hiei shut his door.

"Told you he has a soft spot for you." She whispered with a wink.

"You and Botan, I swear…" I sighed and shook my head. We shared a giggle as I toweled my hair after I took it out of the bun. We started making our way down stairs when I heard the thunder slowly roar a little louder.

"It really is getting close huh?" I asked with a smile.

"Just wait, it gets so loud the whole house shakes. You'll probably love it." Yukina smiled to me.

"I know it's not my place to say, Sakura." She started. "But I do hope you tell Hiei your feelings soon."

"Why do you say that?" I was confused as to why she cared about it so much.

"Well naturally I want to see you happy, but I think Hiei feels the same about you too. He just doesn't know how to express it because of his upbringing."

"I appreciate it Yukina, I really do, but what makes you so sure?"

"I'm not sure, I've always felt connected to Hiei on a different level. Like he's the brother I've been looking for this whole time." I held back any change of expression so she wouldn't get suspicious.

"Maybe he's like your soul brother?" I said to her. She looked at me funny.

"Soul brother? What's that?"

"Well, it's what I call people when I'm extremely close or connected to them without much explanation. I had only one really good friend back in my world. Her and I were so close and connected, even though we didn't spend a lot of time together. We called each other soul sisters." I explained.

"That makes sense, like a soul mate?" She asked; I nodded.

"Exactly, but as siblings." I waved off with a giggle. I didn't believe in that silly stuff.

"You must miss her a lot then." Yukina stated worriedly. We walked around the house together closing windows that were left open.

"I have, for years actually." I sighed.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"She signed up for the military as soon as she hit 18. We kept in touch at first, but over time we lost it. She was constantly in another country or just busy going through their schooling to go through the ranks. It's been 3 years now." I explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Nah, don't be." I smiled. "She did what she loved, she was very happy the last time we spoke." A short pause came between us.

"Can I ask you something, a little off topic?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Of course." She smiled back.

"You mentioned soul mates. Do you believe in that?" I asked her.

"Of course I do. It's debated between humans, but in Demon World we not only believe in it, but it's very sacred too." She explained.

""Really? How is it sacred?" I asked.

"Well, I've never seen it myself, but supposedly a bond happens when the two soul mates meet. That bond gets stronger if they fall in love. So much so, that they could be worlds away from each other and know what's happening to their mate. And they're connected psychically even if they don't have powers. Isn't that beautiful?" She smiled to me. I nodded.

"That's very beautiful." I paused and watched Yukina go into the other room for the other windows. "If only it were true."

"If what were true?" I jumped from hearing Hiei's voice suddenly behind me.

"Do you always have to come from behind?" I asked him while putting my hand on my heart to slow it down. Hiei ignored my question. Probably since I ignored his.

"It's going to get cold tonight, go get a sweater on now while we still have power." He nudged his head towards the rooms.

 _That was rather…caring…and thoughtful…Weird coming from him._

I nodded to him anyway and went to my room. I looked through my new sweaters and picked the one that looked the warmest. I looked at the mirror and saw how messy my hair got from getting wet. I grabbed my brush; hopefully it'll stop curling. I had bangs and my hair was only slightly wavy, but in humid weather it curls with frizz. Not cute.

"Better leave it down so it can dry." I said to myself. I went back down stairs and saw what seemed to be a conversation about me ending very quickly between Kurama, Yukina and Hiei. I pretended to not notice and smelled the food cooking.

"Smells great Kurama!" I never felt comfortable asking about things that were about me. I felt its always better and less awkward if I just acted like I saw nothing.

"Oh thank you Sakura. It's almost ready. Hiei, would you mind lighting the fire places?" Kurama looked at Hiei. He didn't respond, but went ahead and walked over to them.

"Anything I can do?" I asked.

"Oh, we might be low on firewood. If you could check and let me know?" Kurama asked. I nodded and went out to the outside patio. There was an out door closet type shed where we stored the firewood.

"Wow." I breathed as I saw how heavy the rain was coming down. The thunder was starting to get at a steady rumble. I've never seen rain pour like that before. Forced myself away from it to check the closet and saw all of the wood that was piled in it. I went back inside and let Kurama know how much was there.

"Hopefully this storm doesn't last more than a couple days at most." He sighed.

"Couple days? It rains like this for more than a day?" I asked.

"Oh yes, it rains like this for several days depending on the time of year." Yukina explained.

 _This could get really boring, fast._ I thought.

Dinner was a wonderful hot soup that was perfect with the weather. I helped Yukina clean up the table as everyone went to the living room. After I gave Yukina all the dishes I went to her other side to dry the freshly clean ones.

"May I ask you another personal question Sakura?" She asked me.

"Of course!" I smiled to her. We were alone, why not.

"Have you ever been in love before?" She asked me. I took a second to think.

"Well, I once thought I was a few years ago. Turned out I was in lust, but I honestly don't think I've ever experienced being in love nor loved in return. Have you?" I smiled to her.

"I hope you will soon, Sakura. You deserve that feeling and being loved in return." She smiled as she ignored my question.

"Yukina?" I nudged her.

"I feel very strongly about Kazuma. He is very kind to me and always makes me smile."

"You're not in love with him?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know what that feels like so, I'm not sure. Maybe if he kisses me one day, I will know for sure." She smiled.

"After all these years he still hasn't kissed you?" I was shocked!

"He is very respectful. He said he wishes to wait till after his schooling before we date." She explained. Wow, he really is a traditional man. Gotta give him props.

SONIC BOOM!

The loud bang of a thunder shook the house and immediately killed the power. Yukina and I both jumped, thankfully not breaking any dishes.

"Is everyone alright?" We heard Kurama shout from the living room.

"We're fine!" I shouted back. Yukina dried her hands quickly and pulled out a flashlight from her pocket.

"Let's save the rest of the hot water for when we need it." She stated. I nodded as I dried my hands then headed out to the living room. We all sat together for a while sharing stories of previous storms.

"You've hardly shared any stories, Sakura." Kurama pointed out.

"Where I'm from we don't get storms like this. I did witness a 100-year flood, but I was so young, I hardly remember all of the details." I explained.

"I take it you lived in a city then?" He asked me.

"Pretty much dead center too." I nodded, but I started to realize how secretive I was about where I was from. Maybe I was more afraid of going back than I thought. I guess making myself not talk about it kept the reality of going back at bay. Suddenly Hiei got up and stretched.

"I'm going to bed." He glanced at me before walking towards the stairs./p

 _No he's not._

"Yes I suppose we all should make our way to sleep. If anyone gets too cold, feel free to sleep out here." Genkai stated as she made her way to her room with a candle. Kurama handed me my flashlight as he had no use for it. I was surprised to see how much he still used his plants. I made my way to my room and changed to pajamas just to make sure everyone was in their rooms before sneaking to Hiei's. I felt like a kid sneaking out of bed as I tip toed to his door. I gently knocked and he quickly opened it.

"You don't have to be so quiet." He was already annoyed with me. At least he was dressed this time. Although it didn't help. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a V-neck. It was just tight enough to show his muscles underneath. His pants were typical male pajama pants with black plaid. He let me in and gestured to have me sit first. He stood across from me leaning against the wall.

"Before we do this, you need to know it is going to be painful and I have to hold you down because of it." He explained as he sat across from me. I blinked for a second to take in that information.

"Wait, I get that its going to hurt, but we never did talk HOW bad." I started to get nervous. "You have to hold me down?"

"Yes, only to stop your body from instinctively moving away." He folded his arms.

"So, what are you going to do that's going to hurt that bad?" I asked. He looked away for a second, I assume he was hesitant to tell me. He unfolded his right arm and looked at his right hand to summoned a small, quick flame.

"Oh…" I groaned. He stopped the flame and folded his arm back.

"If you need more time" I cut him off.

"No." I put my hand up. "I have to do this. If I ever do go back, It'll be the only thing that I'll have to know this wasn't all a dream."

After an awkward silence slid by I stood up.

"So where do you need me to be?" I asked him. He pushed himself away from the wall and dropped his arms to stand in front of me very close.

"On the bed, face down. And uh…" He hesitated as we awkwardly stepped away from each other. "If you could lift the back of your shirt." He muttered. Never thought I would see him act shy.

"Oh ok." I nodded and laid down on his bed then shifted the back of my shirt as high up as I could. "Is this enough?" I asked.

"Yes, but uh..." He cleared his throat. "Your bra." I nodded and unhooked it then tucked the straps to my sides. I felt him get on the bed and straddled the back of my legs. If only the situation was better, I would probably be blushing. I was so focused on the pain that was about to come. I started shaking slighting from nerves.

"I promise I will make this as quick as I possibly can." I heard the sincerity in his voice and nodded. "Lift your hands over your head, and cross them at the wrists."

As soon as I obliged I felt his left hand on top of mine to hold me down like he said he would need to.

"Don't count." I quickly said.

"Ok, take a deep breath." He said, as soon I did my eyes widened from the searing pain that was suddenly burning into my flesh. I gasped and instant tears fell from my eyes as flashes of horrific memories was the only thing I saw.

A blackness started to take over my sight, when I heard Hiei's voice almost echoing in the distance.

"It's over, Sakura! Breathe!" I heard Hiei raise his voice to me with a crash of thunder which snapped me back to reality. I realized I had been holding my breath. I quickly forced myself to exhale and inhale again. The warmth of healing started to take over, but slowly. I pushed my face into his bed as I uncontrollably sobbed. His grip on my hands loosened, but started caressing from his thumb.

 _He feels bad..._ I thought as I focused on his touch to calm myself.

Next thing I remember; I was waking up to an empty room. Still Hiei's room. I looked down and saw I was under the blankets.

I fell asleep. He must have really felt bad to let me stay. I'm not used to him being so kind. I sat up and looked around to see what time it was. The storm was still raging outside so it was hard to tell the time of day. I quietly made my way to my room just in case and saw from my stupid, non working phone, that it was 8 in the morning.

 _At least it works for something._ I thought, then realized. _I slept the whole night in his room, where did he sleep?_

I got changed and brushed my hair, then made my way down stairs. I saw Hiei walking in the hall.

"Good morning." I said to him. He turned to me, but his expression didn't change.

"Morning." He replied. I opened my mouth to thank him, but he quickly put his finger to my lips to shush me. "Not here, not now." He turned and continued to walk to the dining room. I nodded and followed after him.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Kurama smiled to me. Hiei sat in his spot and I made my way to mine.

"Good morning." I smiled back.

"You have perfect timing, Yukina and I just finished breakfast for everyone." He turned to go back to the kitchen.

"Oh wonderful." I sat down.

"Hn…not really." Hiei muttered. "The large idiot seems to be on his way."

"Large idiot? Which one?" I asked with a small chuckle.

"Funny how Kuwabara has a mate and yet you don't, Hiei. Now who's the idiot?" Genkai grumbled to Hiei as she sat down in her usual spot. And I, without thinking, had to say something.

"But what about Mukuro-san?" I stupidly spat out, which caused Hiei to choke on his water. "Oh, sorry."

"I thought Mukuro was gay?" Kurama randomly chimed in with a fresh pot of coffee. I quickly poured myself a cup.

"Huh?" I looked up as I was adding cream and sugar. Hiei wiped his mouth with his napkin and readjusted himself.

"Not that anyone is to know, but yes she is." He stated flatly.

 _She's GAY?! OF COURSE SHE'S GAY! It makes sense with her history! SHE'S GAY!_ I thought while I had a smirk. Never thought I would be so happy and excited to hear the news of just one person being homosexual. I sat down and started sipping my coffee while a party went on in my head.

 _So that means Hiei has no relationship with her! I can go back to crushing on him!_ My thoughts seemed to be out of control at that point.

"Wait…" I looked around at all the food being placed and noticed the hot steam off the coffee. "I thought the power was still out?"

"Hiei was kind enough to use his powers to help us make everything." Yukina said as she walked in with the last dish of food. I smiled at Hiei.

"Thank you Hiei, that was very generous of you." I'm starting to see what everyone meant by Hiei being so different.

"Hn." He shrugged.

After breakfast we all took responsibility of going around the manor to see if there are any leaks or flooding. I went up to the second floor to check the door to the roof. I noticed a little bit of water on the stairs so I quickly went over to the cabinet to grab some towels.

-Squeak- -click-

I heard the roof door open and close. I ran over with a towel to see Hiei shaking off the water. I guess he was clearing off the roof.

"Hey, how is it up there?" I asked him.

"It's fine, but the storm isn't even half way through." He replied. I saw he was about to step on a pool of water and tried to say something before he had already slipped and hurled at me.

"Ah!" I screamed as our impact thrust me to the wall and I hit my head. "Ow!" My instant reaction before noticing I had actually broken his fall.

"Oh!" I heard Hiei exclaim and his hands instantly went to the back of my head. "Are you ok?" He quickly asked. I looked up at him, he was so close, his arms were around me forcing his chest against mine.

"I-I'm fine." I stuttered.

"Are you sure?" He asked again looking right into my eyes. I nodded while blushing.

"W-what about you?" I asked him trying to break this moment. Wait, why was I trying to break it?

"Hn." He smirked. "Other than embarrassed for a stupid slip, I'm fine." His hands stayed gently on me as his eyes softened. He seemed to be moving even closer to me when...

"YUUUUKINNAAA!" Kuwabara's booming voice echoed throughout the house and killed the moment. Hiei sighed heavily and pulled one hand back.

"Get me if you have a headache." He stated. I nodded and handed him the towel that was in my hands. With incredible swift and the remaining hand on my neck, he pulled me in closer, kissed my forehead while grabbing the towel, then walked away as if nothing happened. I stood there stunned with what just happened.

 _Am I still asleep?_ I thought.

"YUKINA MY LOVE!" Hearing Kuwabara's voice again brought me back to reality. I started making my way for another towel as Kuwabara stepped up the stairs.

"Oh hey Sakura! Have you seen Yukina?" He asked me, I turned and shook my head as I grabbed a fresh towel.

"We all split up to check the place for leaks and cleaning. I'm sure you'll find her some where." I replied and made my way back to the wet stairs.

"You ok Sakura?" He asked me.

"Hm?" I looked at him confused as he followed me to the staircase.

"You look, different." He explained vaguely.

"Different? What do you mean?" I would look back at him periodically.

"Oh I don't know, just my sixth sense thing. I'm getting weird vibes from you like, you're in love." He stated.

"In love?" I squeaked with a slight jump.

"Oh! Is it Kurama?! Is that why he's here?" He grinned stupidly.

"No! No! Ugh Kuwabara! I'm not in love. I-I had a closure thing happen for me last night. Maybe that's what you're sensing. I did a lot of thinking and I was able to give myself closure from my last relationship. I feel a lot better today because of it!" I explained as quickly and secretively as possible.

"Oh, maybe your happiness over the closure is what clouded me. Sorry!" He waved off as he went back looking for Yukina. I sighed heavily when he finally left.


	6. Chapter 6 Secrets All Around

PLEASE don't forget to leave a review! I'm currently working on Chapter 7. It will be up as soon as I'm done!

* * *

A little over a month has passed and everyone is back at the manor for Christmas, except for Hiei. I didn't realize how excited everyone was for the holiday until Botan and Keiko showed up. They immediately started decorating the place and Kurama was restocking the firewood we used up during the last storm. I was sporadically avoiding Hiei depending on my thoughts. I was so conflicted with how I felt towards him and if it was right of me. The only way to know was to just tell him how I felt. Some how I felt like it would only complicate things if I did. I was thankful that he was currently spending time in Demon world. I was half hoping he would stay there till after Christmas.

"How about you, Sakura?" Botan snapped me out of my day dream. We were all sitting around the fire place drinking hot cocoa and sharing Christmas stories.

"What about me?" I asked, genuinely lost where the conversation went. They laughed.

"Oh c'mon, there has to be a gift you've always wanted, but never asked for!" Keiko smiled to me. Oh that's right.

"Well, it's just mine was a bit strange or hard to get." I explained.

"Well what is it?" Botan asked.

"You didn't want something ridiculous like diamonds, right?" Yusuke chimed in.

"No of course not! It was something much simpler. Well, for the longest time I always wanted a raw crystal. Something natural, yet beautiful. But then one year I heard about this town that sold these necklaces. The pendants were genuine snowflakes somehow preserved in this casing that kept it from losing its shape. I always thought how beautiful and wonderful it would be to have something like that. I never had the guts to ask for it though." I explained. All the ladies 'ooo'ed and 'awe'd, and of course Yusuke and Kuwabara scoffed.

"That's pretty damn girly." Yusuke groaned. I crumbled my napkin and threw it at him.

"You deserved that!" Keiko glared at him. Later that night in Botan's room, all us girls, except Genkai, were catching up.

"Sakura! I'm curious to know if you're ever going to tell Hiei how you feel?" Keiko asked me. This question gets brought up too many times.

"Oh," I laughed. "Never." I flatly stated then went back to chuckling.

"It's obvious he cares for you." Yukina stated.

"What do you mean Yukina?" Botan asked after swigging her beer.

"He's been very mindful of Sakura, more than she thinks." She explained and looked at me.

"You're very sweet Yukina, but the only way I could tell Hiei is if he already knew!" I said trying to sound smart in the way of, he has to force it out of me, way.

The room suddenly got very quiet.

"Hm?" I looked at Yukina and she looked down, almost ashamed.

"Yukina?" Botan asked.

"Does he already know, Yukina?" Keiko asked. My eyes widened with fear.

"I-I'm sorry, Sakura-chan! Kurama and Hiei made me promise not to say anything!" Her eyes swelled with tears, as mine refused to blink.

"Wha-what?" I whispered in shock.

"Hiei AND Kurama?!" Botan shrieked.

"Kurama slipped while we were making dinner one night. Hiei was already in the room when Kurama said it. He demanded more details, but we heard you coming down the stairs, that's when he made Kurama and I swear to not say a word." She cried. While stunned, I hugged her to reassure our friendship.

"Th-that's ok, Yukina. Don't be upset, it wasn't your fault. You were being a good friend to Hiei." I nodded to her as she dried her eyes. "But if you could please excuse me, I'm not mad, I just need to think." The three of them stared at me as I got up and walked out to go to my room. I normally never excuse myself, but I had to be alone with my thoughts. It would have been too obvious and rude of me if I stayed.

I fell backwards onto my bed and brainstormed everything from the last couple of months.

 _He knew...This whole time he knew!_ I thought over and over.

 _When he healed my back, he kissed my head, this whole time. There were moments in the passed month that I thought was just me being clouded, but was he…toying with me?_ I started to get frustrated and forced myself to bed.

 _I'll deal with this tomorrow._ I thought and rolled into sleep.

"The next morning, I was up and ready to go nice and early. Not by choice, but lack of sleep. My body wouldn't allow me to sleep in so I figured I would get an early start. I already heard the guys down stairs. The thought of seeing Kurama though infuriated me. How could he?! He swore he wouldn't say anything and he slips almost right away?! If I didn't know any better, I would say he did it on purpose.

 _No. Stop thinking like that. Kurama would never do such a thing on purpose._ I thought to calm myself as I made my way slowly down stairs. I threw on a coat and boots and stepped outside to watch the guys train. I looked up and instantly groaned with regret.

 _Oh no..._

I stopped as soon as I saw Hiei training against Yusuke. I tried to turn around to sneak back in.

"G-morning Sakura!" Kuwabara shouted from the other side of the field. I turned back and waved. Goddammit.

"Morning!" I forced a smile and waved back. I leaned on the railing to continue to watch the training.

Best way to pretend like nothing happened is to truly act as if nothing happened. I thought while watching waiting for them to finish.

"Let's go inside! I'm starting to freeze!" Kuwabara shouted as he ran ahead of the rest to get inside. I opened the door for him to jump inside. "Thanks Sakura!"

"No problem!" I replied and stepped in before the other guys came in.

"Coffee is made for whoever wants it." Genkai said as we all took off our shoes.

"Oh thank you!" I smiled and quickly made my way to the kitchen, trying to avoid Kurama and Hiei.

"Sakura!" Kurama followed behind me. Great… "What are you doing up so early? Is everything alright?" He asked. He knows me well, and yet I suck at lying when I'm mad.

"Yup." I sharply stated and poured my cup of coffee.

"Are you sure?" He asked again, and I snapped with leftover rage from last night.

"Either way, I wouldn't tell you." I sassed and turned around to the cream and sugar.

 _Ugh! That was so mean!_ I thought. I heard Kurama sigh heavily behind me, but Hiei walked in, and I quickly walked out.

"Sakura…" Kurama sighed. I ignored him and sat down at the table. The day continued like that and Kurama tried to have his moment with me, either to apologize or explain. Eventually I asked him to let me get over it and I'll talk to him then. He agreed, thankfully.

At the end of the day, I realized Hiei was keeping from me that he knew. Not sure why or what his motives are, if there are any. I have no room to complain, I'm the one that started the secret of having feelings for him! What are MY motives?! All of these secrets were starting to hurt my brain. I ended up being the last one still up. I stayed on the couch and watched the embers in the fireplace smolder since the fire was all gone.

"Hey." I heard Hiei. I turned to see him behind me leaning on the couch. "It's late." He stated.

"Yea I know…" I looked back at the fire. "My mind is racing. That's all."

"Hn.." He replied. A small silence came over us. I wanted to tell him, I wanted it to be out in the open. But what if…

"It's snowing." He said suddenly. I looked up to the window next to the fire place. I gasped and ran up to it.

"Wow" I breathed.

"You act like you've never seen snow before." I heard him walk up behind me.

"Well, no.." I hesitated. "I've seen snow of course, but I've never seen snow fall before." I couldn't stop watching it. It was like magic seeing it flutter to the ground.

"It's beautiful." I breathed, a smile escaped my lips. Something so simple made the disappointment of the day float away.

"Yes." Hiei sighed behind me. I felt him standing very close to me at the window and I decided to let myself enjoy the moment I was sharing with him. However, the fire place was officially burnt out and being so close to the window, I began to get cold.

"You're cold already?" He asked me as he placed a hand on my back. I turned to face him, but he kept his hand there.

"Y-yea, I should get to bed to warm up." I smirked to him. He just stared at me with his beautiful crimson eyes.

"Sakura…" He breathed so smooth. As his other hand reached up to my cheek. It was so warm.

"Yes?" I began to blush heavily. He pulled me in closer as he leaned into me at the same time.

"I—" He started as he touched his lips onto mine. Then slowly and gently pushed them in for a real solid kiss. My heart raced at a million miles a second and gently pushed my lips to kiss him back. He moved his hand into my hair and back of my head and deepened the kiss. I moved my hands up his chest to the back of his neck. His hand on my back pulled me in closer so there was no space in between us. He gently pulled his lips back and licked my lips softly for me to part mine. We went back in and kissed even deeper until we both forced ourselves back to reality and breathed heavily when we part. We stared at each other for a second then he pulled his hands back as I did when we heard the squeak of the wood floor.

"Oh you guys are still up?" Kuwabara stated as he walked in and saw us. "It's snowing outside."

"Obviously." Hiei stated as he walked away and headed upstairs. That's it?! But his lips were so soft! I wanted more! DAMN YOU KUWABARA!

"Should we check the generator in case the power goes out?" He asked me.

"I wouldn't worry about it. It's brand new and Yusuke filled in when he brought it over last week." I reassured him. He nodded and walked up to me and whispered. It was nice to have a generator on hand, but we agreed to only use it for cooking or cleaning purposes when the power does go out.

"Hiei wasn't being rude to you, was he? I sensed a really awkward moment just now." He asked.

"No no…he was nice." I smiled.

"Oh ok good. You've become family, so if he's at all rude to you I'll kick his ass!" He smirked proudly. I chuckled.

"Thank you Kuwabara, but he's been very civil to me, no need to worry." I patted him on his back as I passed him to go upstairs. When I reached my door I stopped and looked down the hall towards Hiei's room.

 _Leave it as it is Sakura..._ I thought. I nodded to myself and went to bed with the biggest smile on my face.

The next morning, I got up dressed and ready but sat on my bed confused.

 _Why don't I feel excited and joyful? I made out with Hiei for crying out loud! I should be bouncing off the walls!_

I sighed heavily, shook my head and forced myself out of my room with a smile anyway. I jumped as I closed my door, hearing Kurama stop me.

"Oh good, Sakura I know you asked me to give you time, but I feel just awful." He started.

"Kurama," I sighed. "I understand things happen unintentionally, but I just wish that you would have told me, or something."

"Yes, you're right." I cut him off.

"No, don't worry about it. It's in the past and now I know, he knows. As long as it doesn't go any further. I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell him myself, so please allow me to."

"Us demons must be rubbing off on you." He chuckled. More than you know Kurama…

"I guess so." I smiled.

"You forgive me?" He asked and opened his arms for a hug.

"Of course!" I gave him a big hug and all was well between us. Later that day I was sweeping the snow off of the back patio. It was so powdery, not at all to what I was used to. The snow I experienced was wet, dirty, and stiff.

"Ahem." I heard a deep voice behind me. I looked around and didn't see anyone.

"Sakura." I heard Hiei's voice come from one of the rooms.

"Hm?" I walked over to where I heard him. "Hiei? Is that you?" I slid opened one of the doors and he quickly pulled me in.

"Whoa!" I nearly fell into him with how quickly he pulled me.

"What's going on?" I couldn't see a thing in the pitch black room. Slowly my eyes adjusted to a single candle light barely illuminating Hiei's face.

"We need to talk about last night." He stated with an extremely serious face.

 _Oh no…_

I felt my heart sink SO hard in my chest.

"Oh ok." I tried to stay positive.

"I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have done that, it was wrong and it's not going to happen again." He spoke in a scolding tone, almost seemed toward himself since he wouldn't look me directly in the eyes. But each word struck me deep in my chest.

"O-oh" My voice started to crack. "H-Hiei, if it was a permission thing-"

"No," He cut me off and moved his gaze directly to my eyes.

"It should have never happened." He stated with such force. I very quickly had a hard time breathing.

"I'm leaving for Demon World. I'll be back when I feel enough time has passed. Good bye." And with that he walked out of the room and disappeared. I dropped to my knees and gasped for breath.

 _Why?_ I thought as I uncontrollably sobbed. I forced myself to sit against the wall to hug my knees. I knew I couldn't show my face until I was calmed down. So, I sat there; in darkness and sadness, with only my thoughts.

 _Never has my chest hurt so bad. Breathing hurt, crying hurt, everything hurt. Why? Why was it hurting so bad?!_

 _Not even when I found my ex cheating on me did it hurt. Not in the least._

 _Not when my first crush denied my feelings._

 _Not even being burned hurt like this…_

I stayed in that dark room with the door open. The cold kept me from sweating from all the crying. Even when I stopped and the tears just quietly flowed, the kiss of the bitter cold felt nice on my wet cheeks.

"Sakura?" I heard echo's in the distance of the girls looking for me. I had no idea how much time had passed, but the sun was down and it was harder to see than before since the candle burnt out. I turned my head to peak out the door at the glistening snow. An idea hit me that quickly became an urge. I got up ran out, hopped the railing, landed in the snow, and leaped face first into it, burying myself into the cold frosty powder. I rolled around in it for a minute and sat up shivering.

"Hm." I chuckled softly as my teeth chattered. "Why would I expect anything different in this shit love life of mine?" I forced myself a laugh and got up to notice the snow started falling again. I looked up just to watch a snowflake fall right on my nose, perfectly. I smiled with a final tear falling from my eyes. I took it as a sign.

 _A sign that everything is going to be just fine._ With that thought I headed back to the main side of the manor.

"Oh Sakura!" Yukina gasped as they saw me walk in. I was covered head to toe in white snow.

"What happened?!" Kurama asked as they all ran up to me with concern.

"Where were you?" Keiko asked.

"We were all so worried!" Botan said. I smiled to them all.

"Well." I started. "I'm very lucky to have such loving and amazing friends." I smiled to every one of them, took off my shoes and made my way to the bathroom without another word. I knew I was ignoring their concerns, but I was back and in one piece, they didn't need to know details.

I sunk myself in the hot tub, feeling myself being thawed from the outside in. I was left with my thoughts. No one came in after me, knowing I wanted to be alone. I'm sure with Hiei's sudden leave, they knew something was up.

I never allowed myself to wallow for long. As much as it hurt, it was still Christmas time! I had to just face facts for what they were and leave it alone. I started to work on changing my thoughts of Hiei as nothing more than a comrade. Not even a friend. I would no longer ask him of any favors. Apparently it has caused me to be too close to him.

The next couple days came rather quickly.

"Sakura, you seem lost again." Botan asked me as I was staring deeply into a snow globe. The ladies wanted to do some Christmas shopping so we split up into groups. I got Yusuke, and Botan.

"Oh, sorry I'm just not sure what would be a nice gift for a few people." I lied.

"Well Hiei's easy, he doesn't want anything. We usually get him scarves, books or sweets." She had to mention him.

"Ok, that'll be easy, but I was thinking more Yukina or Genkai."

"OH! Yukina LOVES flowers. As you know she's been trying to grow a garden! And Genkai loves her tea pots."

"Yes, but I don't find seeds or flowers a decent Christmas gift. Maybe a gardening book instead?" I looked over at Yusuke who was approaching. Thank goodness I got his gift last month when I caught an awesome video game sale.

"As far as I know, Yukina doesn't have any books like that." He chimed in.

"Now, what could I give Keiko? You girls are supposed to be helping me!" We chuckled and let Botan take over for that. I grabbed a couple of books I thought Yukina would like. And noticed an antique store across the way. After buying the books I found Botan and Yusuke bickering over a sweater.

"Uh guys? I'm going across the street. And I'm with Botan. Yusuke you can't get Keiko a sweater, that's just mean."

"HA!" Botan cheered as Yusuke groaned.

"Why do you women have to be so complicated?!" I heard him whine as I walked out.

"Welcome!" An old man behind the counter called to me as I stepped in. "Looking for anything in particular?"

"Do you have any tea pots?" I walked up to his glass counter and looked at what he had.

"Oh yes, all of my nice ones are up there. They're on sale today too." He pointed to the wall next to him. I looked and saw a really unique looking one.

"Oh! Could I get that green one? That's perfect!" I smiled. Suddenly I saw behind him on a counter, a wooden box. After he got the tea pot down he noticed what I was looking at.

"I see you're curious!" He sat the tea pot next to his register.

"Actually, I think I know what that is. Is it for sale?" I asked.

"Of course it is, are you a swords woman?" He asked me.

"Well, not really. I trained once long ago, but this would be for…a friend." I hesitated. He wrapped them up for me.

"Your friends are very lucky to have a thoughtful lady like you in their life." He smiled to me after I paid him. I grabbed the bag of things and forced a smile.

"Oh thank you." I bowed and left to find Yusuke and Botan, but found Kuwabara and Keiko instead.

"Hey Sakura!" Kuwabara shouted. I walked up to them.

"Hey guys, have you seen Yusuke or Botan?" I asked them.

"Oh you guys got separated?" Keiko asked.

"Well, they got bickering so I went on my own to the great antique shop just there." I pointed out.

"Yea those two may as well be siblings. All they do is argue back and forth." Kuwabara groaned.

"No, Yusuke just brings that out in people." Keiko batted off. I started laughing.

Once we all made it home we placed our gifts under the tree since the stores did all the wrapping for us.

"Sakura?" Yukina looked down at what I had placed.

"You got something for Hiei?" The room fell quiet. How would any of them know anything of what happened?!

"Oh, yea. I came across something I think he may like. If not, at least I tried!" I smiled. Everyone tried to act like they never stopped what they were doing. I love all of them, but I can not wait for an empty house again.

Christmas Eve was finally upon us and we were all getting ready for a huge party! Jin, Chu, Touya, and Rinku were on their way over from Demon World to celebrate with us! I couldn't wait to meet them in person. I was finally over Hiei and feeling like my old self. Yukina was excited to try Egg Nog for the first time and the guys were making her nervous over it.

"Its definitely something you have to try. Either you'll like it or you won't." I reassured her.

"You're always so kind Sakura." She smiled to me.

"Sakura! How are you supposed to hang mistletoe?" Keiko called from the living room. Oh boy, let's ask the American everything. I walked out to see Keiko above the front door on a ladder.

"Well, it doesn't HAVE to go above a doorway." I explained while chuckling. I walked under her and reached out my hand.

"Here. I'll find a place for it, somewhere less awkward." Before she dropped it the door slid open and Hiei stood before me. He and I both widened our eyes in shock.

"Oh shit." Keiko muttered as she threw the mistletoe across the room instead. I looked up and started laughing.

"Welcome back Hiei." I turned from him. "That was funny Keiko!" I walked over and picked up the mistletoe. Everyone started welcoming Hiei and informed him of the party to be had.

"Hn, I'll be in my room." He grumbled.

"Hiei," I stopped him. I was even shocked that I did. I am over him…right?

"We're supposed to be celebrating together as friends. That includes you." I stated as sterile as I could.

"Yea she's right Hiei, just stay!" Yusuke patted his back with a grin. Hiei sighed and made his way to his usual window he liked to sit at. We all took that as him accepting.

"Here Sakura, try this!" Botan ran up to me with a hot cup of cider.

"Oh!" I cheered. As I took a sip I looked up behind Botan and saw Koenma. My heart sank and my cup fell out of my hand breaking on the floor.

"Yo!...whoa." Koenma waved. Botan turned around and we all stood in silence for a moment.

"What?! I'm not invited to the party?!" He shouted.

I gasped to force in a breath.

"S-so you're not here for me?" I asked. He very quickly brought up his hands in defense.

"Oh NO! Gosh Sakura I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like that! I just heard about the party tonight and wanted to join!" We all took a sigh of relief. I even noticed Hiei close his eyes in the corner of my eye.

"Thank god!" I smiled. "I'm sorry Botan! Let me clean this up! It was delicious by the way." Botan helped me clean up my mess.

"Man if I would've known I was going to cause so much shock I would've made a better entrance!" Koenma proudly stated. We all rolled our eyes at him, but it was great to have an extra, tall, helping hand before the other guests arrived. He was in his teen form after all.

Once the demon guys showed up, the party was at a full roar. I mostly stayed in the kitchen to help Yukina and Botan with the beverages.

"Kazuma had me try his Egg Nog, Sakura, and I think I like it!" She smiled to me.

"Oh that's great! I thought you would since you like sweets." I refilled the punch bowl and carried it out to the table.

"Ey! Who's 'dis Sheila here?" Chu purred to me. Ugh, I can smell his alcohol filled breath from across the room.

"Oy! Maybe ya might wanna start talkin' to women in a ra-spectable manner ya know?" Jin threw in.

"Oh, that's quite alright, I know all about Chu's…um…behavior." I started. "I'm Sakura." I bowed to them.

"Ya guys talkin' 'bout me to beautiful ladies eh?! HAHAA!" Chu shouted with an obnoxious laugh.

"Actually Sakura is a very unique case." Koenma stated then went on to explain my situation. The guys stared at me in awe.

"So, we don' really exis' where ya from?" Jin asked.

"Not physically, no." I shyly replied. They continued to ask me all sorts of questions until.

"Aw'right aw'right. I have THE question!" Chu hiccupped. "Which was your favorite battle?" He asked me. I took in a deep breath with wide eyes. Oh god, how am I going to answer this one? I guess like I usually do, honestly.

"I have to say first of all, ALL the battles were great and absolutely intense." I had to be fair.

"But the one that stood out more than others…" I winced. "I have to say, Hiei's battle against Bui." Kurama had an expression that of course he knew what I would say. I saw Hiei's head turn to me in the corner of my eye.

"OH YEA! AHAHAAHA!" Chu shouted. "That was grea'!" Jin and Touya nodded in agreement. Rinku was too busy chomping on the ham.

"Yea I have to admit, that was an intense battle to witness too." Yusuke chimed in.

"Coming from the one that fought Yomi." I shot a look to Yusuke. He laughed loudly.

"What about it made it your favorite?" Touya asked.

"Every bit of it really. Specifically, though I have to say it was the underdog effect that won me. Everyone was always so doubtful of Hiei every time he summoned the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. And every time he proved them wrong, so much to the point of mastering it by the end of the tournament. And the way he did it was badass too." I shrugged. They cheered and agreed loudly.

The night continued until the Chu, Jin, Touya, Rinku, and Koenma left and it became time for presents. They had started their own tradition of opening everything Christmas Eve so they could use their gifts Christmas day. I thought it was a nice change. We all started exchanging our gifts. I, very hesitantly, walked up to Hiei.

"Here." I smiled. "Merry Christmas." He looked up at me in surprise and slowly took it. I turned away before he could say anything and sat down.

"Oh you guys this is beautiful!" I smiled when I saw the girls had got me a raw cut crystal that was made for a necklace. I put it on right away.

"We knew what you liked, but we wanted to get you something you REALLY wanted!" Botan winked.

"You brats! You tricked me!" We laughed together. Yukina nudged me to see Hiei unwrap his gift. His eyes widened and paused.

"What'd she get you?" Yusuke asked as Kurama peeked over his shoulder.

"Ah, that's a very thoughtful gift!" Kurama smiled. "It's a katana cleaning kit."

Everyone seemed to make a bigger deal out of it than necessary. While they didn't know what happened between Hiei and I, they knew it was something bad. I was thankful yet curious as to why no one was asking, but I figured they made their own assumptions.

After gifts and clean up we all stretched by the fire and slowly everyone started either falling asleep on the couch or made their way upstairs. I felt myself drifting and snapped out of it. I shook my head and figured I should make my way to bed before I passed out.

"I'm gonna go to bed." I whispered to Keiko who was pinned to the couch by a sleeping Yusuke.

"Merry Christmas!" She whispered. I whispered it back, grabbed my gifts, and I made my way up stairs. I wish I could talk to Hiei, but I guess that would defeat the whole getting over him part.

I opened my door, wishing he would come out of no where. That he would pull on my shirt or grab me to stop me from going into my room…all the way until I closed my door behind me. I sighed heavily.

"I'm lying to myself if I think I'm over him." I whispered to myself. I took off my necklace and placed all my gifts on my desk. I went to pull my shirt off, but stopped when I noticed a small box on my night stand.

"Huh?" I walked up to it and noticed it was wrapped even though it was as small as it was. I picked it up and couldn't find a tag.

"Who…?" I looked around as if to find a person or an answer, but I was alone, and nothing else was out of place. I shrugged and opened it. It was a small jewelry box.

 _Ok…_

I slowly opened it and gasped immediately as I saw the snowflake pendant on a silver chain.

 _But...Who?...How?_ My mind raced with thoughts and only one person came to mind. Confusion and rage mixed with every other emotion built up quickly inside of me. I stormed out of my room and stepped quickly up to Hiei's and knocked, louder than I should have. Hiei opened his door shirtless in just his pajama pants, looking tired and confused.

"Hn?"

"Was this you?" I asked demandingly as I lifted the box to him. He only stared.

"Was this you?" I asked again more forceful, trying not to get too loud. He reached out and pulled me into his room and shut his door.

"What does it matter?" He asked as he turned to me. He leaned against his door and folded his arms. I turned to him even more frustrated.

"It matters. Will you answer my question? How did you even know?! You weren't there!" My eyes started welling up with tears against my will. He continued to stare at me then looked down and sighed.

"I wasn't intending on upsetting you." He answered. My heart sank.

"Why?" Tears started falling from my face. I was mad! Why can't my stupid human emotions get it right?!

"I was ok with leaving things as they were and you get me this?" My voice cracked. He looked up at me almost angry, pushed himself off his door and walked up to me as he dropped his arms.

"You said you wanted it." He stated. Was he secretly there?! Creep!

"This is too much. Its beautiful and, more than I could ask for, but I can't accept this from you." I reached out to hand it to him.

"But you could from someone else?" He asked, ignoring my hand.

"No!" I dropped my arm in frustration. I turned away from him to wipe my face with my sleeve. This is not how or when I wanted to do this, but there's no turning back now. I turned to face him again as I was able to calm myself enough to speak.

"Hiei, I know you've known about my feelings about you. But what you don't know is over this time," I took another deep breath. "I've fallen in love with you."

A silent pause came between us, his expression never changing.

 _Give me something to go off of!_ I thought towards him.

"I tried to get over you…" I continued.

"No." He interrupted me as he swiftly moved toward me, pulled the box from my hand, wrapped one arm around me and the other to the back of my neck. He pulled me in and pressed his lips against mine. Kissing me passionately as he forced me back to the wall. I forced myself to turn my head to stop the make out.

"Wait!" I gasped for breath. "I'm so confused. What do you mean?" I placed my hands on his bare chest to keep him from kissing me again until I had answers.

"You can't put me through that again." My voice sounded pathetic. He took a step back and opened the box with a deep breath.

"I won't. I did some thinking while I was away. I thought, making you stay away from me would stop me from feeling things I never felt before." He pulled out the necklace.

"But you were all I could think about. And I knew I had hurt you deeply." He hesitated his words as he placed the necklace on me.

"I knew I couldn't just return and have you trust my words." He moved his hands to my face. "Sakura, I don't know what I'm feeling. I was scared at first, which was why I did what I did." He paused and wiped my tear with his thumb. "Will you forgive me?"

I hesitated while looking straight into his deep blood red eyes. I couldn't believe I was hearing him apologize. I slowly nodded.

"Will you be mine?"

My eyes widened in shock that I heard those words.

"W-what?" Was all I could muster.

"I learned while I was away…" He paused for a deep breath. "I can't live without you." I could hear in his voice that he had a hard time admitting such feelings, but he wouldn't say it if it weren't true.

"So…will you?" He asked again.

"Of course." I smiled to him. He pulled me in and kissed me again and gently this time.

"Don't cry anymore…" He pleaded. I nodded to him. He pulled me in for a warming embrace.

"I know this may sound weird. But can I ask you something?" I pulled away and looked him in his eyes.

"Anything."

"I don't know if I want to have everyone know about us. They'll make a bigger deal out of it than us." I asked as I looked at him with wincing eyes. I wasn't sure how he would respond.

"I'm actually relieved." He smirked.

"You are?"

"I wanted to ask you the same, but I didn't want to risk you taking it the wrong way. You are the only one I want, Sakura. But.."

"But you can do without everyone's noses in our business. I completely understand." I smiled to him. A glimmer caught my eye behind him, so I peeked and saw his katana on his bed with the kit I had gotten him. I blushed again.

"So you did like it." I smiled softly to him.

"Honestly I've never used one before. In demon world I just clean my blade with anything I can." He stepped away from me to put it away.

"I never realized." I started to feel disappointed with myself that I didn't realize that obvious situation of Demon world not being like human world.

"However, I have always wanted one to clean it properly." He smirked at me as he sheathed his blade.

"Well, I'm glad it was to your liking then." I smiled proudly. I started realizing how tired I was, that I was originally going to bed when I was distracted.

"It was." He smirked as he put the katana and box away. "Are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh, yes I'm just tired. I was actually on my way to bed when I saw your gift." I touched the pendant on my chest. He walked up to me and gently held my hands.

"Stay with me tonight." He said softly. My eyes widened.

"Oh, Hiei you know I'd love to."

"But what?"

"But…" I hesitated. "Would it be appropriate?" Ugh, that was such a prude way of asking.

"You are with me now, I don't see why not, but if it makes you uncomfortable we can another night." His hands were so soft, caressing mine. As I was about to agree to that, Koenma's face flashed before my eyes.

"Hn?" He asked me. Obviously my expression must have changed.

"I'm realizing that I've been taking advantage of my stay here. I've been forgetting that my stay isn't permanent. I will be forced to leave one day." I said solemnly. His expression changed too. He looked sad.

"I'll stay." I said to him with a smirk.

"You ok?" I asked when I noticed he continued to look away. I let go of one of his hands and placed it on his cheek to look at him with concern. He looked at me dead in my eyes, took a deep breath and calmly pulled me in and kissed me with a gentle passion that with each breaking breath got deeper. His tongue penetrated my mouth and swirled around mine. I sucked in his bottom lip for a teasing moment and he let out a deep groaning moan. His hands broke away from mine and quickly went to my back under my shirt. His warm hands running up and down on my skin inching closer to my front. He slid his hands out from under my shirt but swiftly under my arms to lift me without stopping the passionate kissing. I placed my hands behind his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist as he moved us towards his bed. He gently laid me on my back, so I slid my hands from his neck to his chest and abs to feel his solid body.

"Sakura." He broke away with a deep whisper.

"Hiei?" I panted back.

"Do you want this?" He rests his nose on mine and looked me straight into my eyes.

"You can say no." He reassured me.

"I want you." I whispered back as I looked him right back into his beautiful, intense eyes. He smirked as he pulled away from me. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it off of me with ease. I reached behind myself for my bra, but he stopped me from unhooking it, grabbed my hands and raised them above my head.

"You've been wanting this too, haven't you?" I smirked to him. He lifted my chin with his other hand and whispered.

"You have no idea." My body shivered from his deep, warm breath that caressed my neck. I knew he had a kinky side…

His hot breath inched down to my collar bone gently kissing and sucking on my skin. His hands slid all over my body down to my thighs, slightly squeezing. When his face reached my breasts, he swiftly lifted my bra over them and caressed them gently with a few firm grips. I whispered a moan when he gave a suckling kiss to my nipple. He leaned back up to me to kiss some more. My right arm wrapped around his neck while my left went around to his back to pull him closer. I felt his erection pressing against me causing me to moan in his mouth just before he pulled away.

"Keep them up." He smirked to me as he grabbed my hands and placed them above my head once again.

Suddenly a horrific flash back came in my mind and I closed my eyes to turn my head away.

"Sakura?" His voice quickly changed to concern.

"I'm sorry…" My hands came over my face to help me focus away the memories. I felt him lift me off the bed and pull me into an embrace.

"No…I am. I caused that." He whispered to me.

"No Hiei!" I wrapped my arms around him.

"Sakura…" He cut me off.

"If we're going to do this, we will do this right." He pulled me just far away enough for us to look each other in the eyes.

"I'll be fine." I smiled to him. He smirked back and kissed me gently.

"Let me make love to you. The way you deserve." His voice so deep and sexy. There was no way I could say no to that. I nodded to him. He moved the covers on the bed and moved us properly. He positioned himself over me once again.

"You can stop me; any time you want." He reassured me.

"I trust you, Hiei." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him again and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He pulled the covers over us and moved back to where we left off.

"Can I remove them?" He asked in between kissing while tugging on my pants. I blushed with a nod. He lifted himself and effortlessly slid my pants off. He moved back towards me and slid his hands up and down my legs as far as he could reach. He moved his face to my neck as his hand slid in between my legs and gently rubbed.

"Oh!" I gasped and moaned right in his ear. He kept his hand soft and slow, almost teasing me to want more. My breathing was quickly becoming heavier so I purposely moved towards his ear and nibbled on his earlobe. His hand moved away and slid both thumbs under the sides of my panties.

"Can I?" He asked again, but almost begging me to let him this time.

"Please." I whispered back to him. After he slid them off, I threw off my bra and met him before he could lay back on me. I pulled him in for a deep kiss as my hand slid down his rock hard, warm body down to his pants. I rubbed my hand over his hard manhood.

 _Oh my god! He's so much bigger than I thought he would be!_ I thought.

He moaned in my mouth in return. I reached for the draw string to his pajama pants when he stopped me.

"Not yet." He smirked to me as he laid me back down. He kissed me lovingly as his hand immediately went between my legs and began massaging gently, but still slow. I moaned almost in agony wishing he would move his hand faster.

"Hm." He hummed in my mouth when I felt his lips smirk.

"You are a special kind of evil." I smirked back to him. He kissed his way to my neck again and slowly started making his way down with gentle kisses. His hands moved to my inner thighs as he placed his head in between my legs. He teased me with his hot breath again then quickly shocked me with his warm wet tongue.

 _How does he even know how to DO this?! He's SO good!_ I thought. I suddenly remembered he is a telepath. My hands gripped the bed as his tongue got faster and faster. I gasped for breath in between all my moans, trying not to scream with pleasure.

"Oh Hiei! I'm gonna!" I moaned and just as I climaxed, my back arched and my hand went to the back of his head as the other gripped the pillow behind me. I panted heavily as he swiftly removed his pants and used them to wipe his face before meeting me again with passionate kissing.

"Are you ready?" He whispered to me as I felt his rock hard form rubbing against my wetness. I quickly nodded to him.

"Oh yes." I kissed him back as he slowly pushed himself into me. I gasped with each inch that he worked slowly into me. He moaned deeply into my ear.

"I'll start slow." He nearly growled to me. He impressed me with his level of focus throughout this amount of passion. He slowly and gently pumped in and out of me. The first few times hurt from his size, but from his gentle start I was able to relax and able to take all of him in me. He slid his hands up and down my body, moved one behind me reaching to my shoulder and his other held my face.

"Hiei." I moaned to him, he looked me in the eyes. "I'm ok, give me more." I kissed him and he slowly started pumping faster and firmer into me until we were both moaning uncontrollably.

"Sakura…" He growled deeply into my ear.

"Oh Hiei, I'm gonna cum again." I moaned softly to him as I pulled him in close. He nuzzled his face deep into my neck and continued to penetrate me faster and harder. I moaned into his ear as we climaxed together.

He rolled next to me on the bed and pulled me in close as we calmed our breathing together. He gently kissed my head as I felt myself drifting to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Getting Too Comfortable

Hope everyone had a great Valentine's Day! I did EXACTLY what I wanted to do for my v-day. Eat pizza, cut my hair, play with makeup, listen to my favorite jams then chow on chocolate! Being single on this day doesn't make you any less of a wonderful and deserving person. Treat yourself and be happy! Life is too short...

Anyway, hope you all like the new chapter! I worked long and hard to get this quickly out to you! Chapter 8 will be up soon too!

Don't forget to review!

Love you guys!

* * *

"The next day I woke up laying on his chest wearing nothing but the necklace. I thought I was dreaming the most intense dream ever and only wishing it happened. But I looked up at him, seeing him sleep and smiled.

 _It wasn't a dream._ I nuzzled into him. His eyes fluttered open and he rolled to me. He gently moved my hair from my face.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered to me.

"Merry Christmas." I smirked. "Never thought I'd hear you say that." I admitted.

"THAT'S what you never thought I'd say?" He smirked back to me as he pulled me closer. I giggled as we snuggled under the blankets. I loved rubbing my hands up and down his back and chest, feeling his warm, soft skin. His muscles were so firm but he was so comfortable to cuddle with. He gently played his fingers in my hair with one hand as I felt him sigh. Its moments like these that I'll cherish for the rest of my life.

"I wish we could stay like this all day." I smiled as I closed my eyes, kissing his chest.

"Hn." I felt him softly squeeze me for an embrace. We both were startled at a knock on Hiei's door.

"C'mon Hiei, it may be Christmas but we still need to quickly train before breakfast!" Yusuke shouted through the door. I heard Hiei groan as he pulled away and looked down at me from sitting up.

"You can stay in here if you'd like."

"Thank you, but it's ok. I should get dressed for today." I smiled to him.

He leaned down and kissed me gently before getting up and putting on his clothes. He grabbed his katana and smirked at me before he walked out. I sighed happily and heavily in a total bliss! I touched the necklace that survived after last night's events.

"So this is what its like." I smiled. I swung my legs over the edge and got dressed. I calmly peeked out of Hiei's door and snuck out quietly shutting it behind me.

 _I hope no one heard anything._ I thought as I realized how close the rooms were to each other.

 _Genkai has enchanted all the rooms to be individually sound-proofed._ I jumped when I heard Hiei's voice in my head. That…is not fair.

 _We need a code or something for appropriate times for this._ I thought to him, of course, no response. I sighed as I tip toed to my room and jumped once more just before I reached my door.

"Merry Christmas Sakura!" Kuwabara shouted.

"H-hey! Merry Christmas Kuwabara." I nervously chuckled. Please don't sense anything. Please don't sense anything.

"Why are you wearing the same clothes from yesterday? I thought you slept in your room last night too, why are you in the hall?" Kuwabara HAD to be observant today of all days.

"O-oh yes! Well I was so tired I just plopped on my bed without changing! And because of it I forgot that I had left something in the bathroom!" Thankfully the bathroom was one of the many rooms in between mine and Hiei's. I'm also thankful for my quick thinking!

"Oh that makes sense. Well, get changed! It's Christmas! Ha ha!" Kuwabara chuckled as he ran to his room.

"Y-yes, will do…" I finally reached my door when he popped out of his room quickly.

"Forgot my new heal-y bandages that Yukina made for me." He lifted to show me then ran down stairs. I shook my head as I went in my room and grabbed some clothes to take with me to the bathroom to shower. Can't go around Kurama smelling like sex, he'll know for sure.

After my shower I made it just in time for Christmas breakfast with everyone. It was weird having that night with Hiei and acting as if nothing changed in front of everyone. I did feel bad too that everyone wished for me to tell Hiei my feelings and I was keeping it from them. But then...

"Sakura?" Botan asked. "What necklace is that?" She pointed to my snowflake pendant Hiei got me. I was on cloud nine so badly I didn't even remember to switch necklaces!

"O-oh! Uhm, well it's a preserved snowflake." I couldn't lie about that one.

"What?!" Yusuke gasped.

"Whoa!" Yukina smiled.

"Who got you that?" Keiko asked. I hesitated on answering when.

"I did." Hiei answered. The girls gasped and the room fell quiet.

"Hiei, that's a rather nice gesture." Kurama stated with shock.

"Not that it was any of your guys' business, but you know that Sakura and I had a disagreement weeks ago. It came around that I was in the wrong." I was shocked that he admitted to that to everyone. But I felt honored as well. He really is an amazing demon. I smiled with a blush.

"Well I am glad you two made up!" Botan was the first to speak up.

"Yea I think you've grown a lot these passed years, Hiei!" Yusuke grinned.

"Yea physically too." Kuwabara chimed in and Yusuke burst out laughing.

"What a way to ruin a nice moment guys." Keiko glared at the two chuckling.

"Hn…fools." Was the last thing Hiei said through breakfast.

The girls started random caroling through the manor as we all enjoyed our gifts from the night before. Kurama was reading his new book about human psychology. Kuwabara and Yusuke were playing with the videos games they got in the living room. I got stuck up stairs with the girls putting on a fashion show of the new clothes they got.

"I can't wait for summer to wear this!" Botan smiled as she twirled in her new over skirt for swim wear.

"That's so cute, Botan!" Keiko smiled along with her.

"Your turn Yukina!" I nudged her.

"Why don't you go next Sakura? You did get a new outfit for summer too." She smiled to me.

"Yea Sakura!" Keiko reached over and handed me mine.

"O-oh! Ok I guess." I blushed. I stepped behind the privacy screen and started changing. I was still lingering with the depressing thought that I may not make it till summer. I shook my head and continued to change.

"How did Hiei give you that necklace Sakura?" Botan asked.

"W-well, he just left it in my room actually." It's not entirely lying. I feel so bad keeping so many secrets. I just don't want to deal with them asking everything about Hiei and I. Other than last night, I don't even know how he's going to be as a boyfriend.

"Oh that's not very romantic…" Botan whined.

"Romantic?" I stuck my head out. "What makes you think it was supposed to be romantic?" I put my head back.

"Yea Botan, Hiei is the last demon on earth to be romantic." Keiko mentioned. I smirked behind the screen.

 _Not really._ I thought slyly.

"Well I was just hoping Hiei was using that to say he had feelings for her." She replied.

"I think it was, in his own way." Yukina smiled. I stepped out from behind the screen wearing the tiniest black bikini I feel they could have picked out for me. I am way too shy for this. I blushed when they all squealed.

"You look amazing!" Botan clapped. She was pleased since this was her gift to me.

"You have a great body Sakura! You should show it off more!" Keiko winked at me.

"I see why you like black, it looks great on your pale skin!" Yukina smiled. I blushed with all of their compliments when suddenly the door opened.

"Keiko, your idiot wants you…" Hiei stated flatly, until he looked up and saw me. I saw him freeze.

"Geeze, knock will ya?" Botan shouted at him.

"Ugh, fine I'll go." Keiko grunted then looked back and forth between me and Hiei staring at each other.

"Sakura looks great doesn't she Hiei?" She smirked as she walked passed him.

"We're trying on our clothes we got last night." Yukina smiled to Hiei. He cleared his throat and looked away.

"I didn't ask." He pulled away and closed the door while I noticed a small blush on his face. I nearly fell when he closed the door. He and I may have had sex, but that was still embarrassing.

"Oh my god that was awkward…" I sighed to the girls. Botan laughed.

"That was perfect! Now he'll really start falling for you!" She winked at me. I groaned and went back to change.

"Yukina, you're officially next!" I shouted from behind the screen. I heard her giggle in response. We continued to change through our outfits until we ran out of our new clothes. Poor Keiko got stuck playing Yusuke's games with him down stairs. We were in the hall putting our clothes back in our rooms when Kuwabara stormed up to Yukina.

"Yukina, my love! Would you be up for a walk on this magical Christmas afternoon?" He asked her while blushing red as he usually does.

"That sounds lovely, Kazuma! Let me put these away and I'll meet you down stairs." She smiled to him. They were so sweet together. He cheered as he ran down stairs.

After we put our clothes away we rejoined everyone down stairs and Kuwabara and Yukina went for their walk. Botan joined Kurama on the couch reading and I saw Genkai using the teapot I got her. I couldn't find Hiei so I walked around to casually look for him.

"Hn." I heard coming from a hidden nook in a dark hallway. I smirked and walked towards him.

"You looked…good." Hiei said to me as he reached for my hands and pulled me closer to him.

"Thanks…" I blushed to him. It was cute that he was still not used to giving compliments.

"Maybe you can wear that to the hot spring." He suggested as he nudged his face closer to mine.

"Tonight?" I asked slightly surprised.

"Do you already have plans?" He asked while tucking a hair behind my ear.

"No, but it would be cold to walk all that way in the snow." I smiled.

"I can meet you half way." He smirked. I nodded to him just before we leaned in to kiss each other.

THUNK

We pulled away from each other and looked towards the sound.

"Kuwabara!" I gasped. Kuwabara stood there, eyes wide and mouth hung open in shock. On the floor was an umbrella. I guess it started snowing, he came back in for an umbrella and saw us. Before I could say anything further Hiei, with his great speed, grabbed Kuwabara and myself and put us in one of the enchanted sound proof rooms.

"Wha-wha-WHAAAA?!" Kuwabara finally shouted while pointing at us until he fell backwards.

"You done?" Hiei asked calmly as he folded his arms. I had to take a deep breath from that sudden movement. I'm not used to Hiei's speed.

"B-but Hiei! You hate humans!...I thought." Kuwabara made a sentence.

"I put up with you, don't I?" He replied. Kuwabara looked to me.

"When you guys mentioned getting over a fight I didn't think it was because of THAT!"

"Well, that's where it was complicated." I stated, and looked at Hiei.

"It's up to you." He calmly stated with a shrug. I nodded, took a deep breath and told Kuwabara everything. The scar, the healing, the feelings, the kiss, the fight, and...missed details of the make up.

"So…is that why you left your country?" Kuwabara asked. "You left the guy who did that to you?"

"Yea. I didn't want it to cause you guys to feel guilt or sympathy for me. So I didn't want any of you to know. It seemed easier that way."

"But, that still doesn't explain how Hiei fell for you." Kuwabara glared at Hiei. He had a protective tone to him. He and Kurama have become protective of me during my time here. Yusuke has been the only one who was brotherly without being protective.

A sudden silence came over us after Kuwabara's question. I waited for Hiei to speak up while I stared at the floor. After a few awkward seconds I began to get nervous. Why wasn't he speaking up? I looked up at Kuwabara who was staring intently on Hiei. I turned to Hiei who was leaning against the wall behind me and saw him returning Kuwabara's gaze with just as much if not more intense glare.

"It's just out of your character Hiei. To fall for some random human like Sakura. No offense." Kuwabara added on. I shrugged to Kuwabara, I was beginning to be more curious myself. Hiei did seem to take to me almost instantly. The more I thought about it, the more I realized it didn't add up. He sighed as he pushed himself away from the wall and dropped his arms as he walked next to me.

"The only one that deserves to know is Sakura." He stated.

"That goes without-wait. She doesn't even know?" Kuwabara looked at me totally confused. I shook my head and looked down in embarrassment.

"I was clouded for my feelings for him, I didn't realize until now." I looked up at Hiei. "You became concerned for me fairly quickly." He nodded in reply. He looked down and took a deep breath.

"If we are all being fully honest here…When you opened that door and I first saw you, I recognized you." He started. Kuwabara and I widened our eyes at him in shock.

"Wait…what do you mean? How could you have recognized me?" I sputtered.

"During the dark tournament, my battle with Bui…I was swallowed by my own dragon. Weren't you ever curious as to what made me fight back?" He asked while moving his gaze back and forth to me and Kuwabara.

"I just thought you were more powerful than we gave you credit for." Kuwabara answered.

"I always thought it was because of your stubborn nature." I shrugged.

"I was essentially dying. Naturally my life started to flash before my eyes, but just as I was ready to give up. I saw something deep within me. I used what energy I could to see it." He paused. Man he was good at keeping us at the edge of our seats.

"See what?" Kuwabara eagerly asked.

"I saw you Sakura." He looked up at me and reached for my hand, then gripped it gently.

"What?" I gasped. "That's impossible."

"It's true. I saw you, your smile, I didn't know who you were, but I saw you. And something about the way you made me feel made me fight. You were the reason I fought back and over came the dragon." Hiei stared intently into my eyes to let me know that he was telling the truth. I gripped his hand in return. I didn't want to believe it, but he was very convincing.

"Wait, so could it be that Sakura is connected to your pinky string?!" Kuwabara blurted out. Hiei shot a very quizzical look to Kuwabara.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked.

"Oh god, I almost forgot about that!" I face palmed with my free hand. "Kuwabara believes in the soul mate connection of a red string of fate tied on the pinky. The string is connected to your one true love, supposedly." I explained for him.

"It's true! That's how Yukina and I are so well connected!" He smiled proudly. Hiei growled with a glare to him. I tugged on his hand to remind him to calm down.

"I doubt Hiei and I qualify for that type of belief, Kuwabara. You have to remember I'm not from this world." As I reminded Kuwabara, Hiei's grip tightened on my hand.

"Oh that's right. I wonder if soul mates could cross parallel universes."

"It doesn't matter you fool. She's here now and not returning to that world." I looked at Hiei with concern.

"You ok?" I stepped closer to him. There was a moment of silence passed and Hiei looked to Kuwabara once more.

"You have to keep your mouth shut about this. Sakura wants this secret, so that's how it'll be." He waited for Kuwabara's nod then let go of my hand and walked out as if nothing happened.

"Geeze, you fell for that grump?" Kuwabara smirked at me. I shrugged with a giggle.

"He's a lot nicer when we're alone." I smiled. Kuwabara immediately put his hands up.

"I don't wanna know details. As long as you're happy, I'm happy for you." He walked up to me and gave me a big brotherly hug.

"OH GEEZE!" He shouted suddenly. "I left Yukina waiting!" He ran out without hesitation. I shook my head and walked out after him.

Later that night I snuck down stairs carrying all of my stuff for the hot spring. I barely got to the door when suddenly I felt a hand grab my arm.

"Oh Genkai!" I jumped. She let go of me and gave me a very serious stare.

 _Not another one._ I thought.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on with you, and I don't want to know. But all I have to say is that I don't agree with it. You know better than anyone your stay here isn't guaranteed to be permanent. You're playing with fire while on thin ice, know that." Was all she said and walked away without allowing me to reply. I stood there almost stunned for a moment, taking in all of her words. I took a deep breath and slowly made my way to the spring. Once I made it half way, Hiei met me like he promised.

"Something's wrong." He spotted right away. I looked at him as my eyes started to swell up against my will.

"Is what we're doing, ok?" He looked at me with concern as he grabbed my things from me.

"What do you mean?"

"Us. Is being together really a smart thing when.." I bit my lips as I couldn't finish what I was to say. I felt his hand reach to my cheek.

"As long as you want to be here and with me, I will do everything in my power to keep it that way." He replied as he brushed a freshly fallen tear from my face with his thumb. I smiled to him and embraced him. We continued our walk to the hot spring holding hands. It was nice to feel like a couple. He walked me over to the dressing room and handed me my things.

"I've already checked the area, there are no baboons." He smirked.

"Thank you." I giggled with a blush. I turned to go inside and changed into the black bikini and robe. When I stepped out I noticed Hiei was already in the water. I walked over to the spring and slipped off the robe. I saw him stare at me in the corner of my eyes. As I started to step in he got up and offered his hand to help me in.

"Thank you, you're such a gentleman." I smiled to him as we sat next to each other.

"Hn." He smirked again. He continued to hold my hand under the warm water as we both relaxed and enjoyed the quiet nature.

"Sakura?" I opened my eyes to see Hiei with a concerned look on his face. With a gentle breeze of the icy air, I felt a wet tear down my cheek.

"Oh, I'm fine." I smiled. He gave me a skeptical look in return.

"You can tell me." He said just before he leaned in and gently kissed me on my head.

"I was just thinking about how this is everything I ever wanted. Well, what I expected for relationships." I explained. He leaned back with a satisfied look at first, then he changed to disappointment.

"It bothers me you weren't treated the way you should have been." He stated as he looked away. Almost ashamed of himself. I leaned towards him and placed my hand on his firm chest.

"I'm thankful for it all." I smiled to him. He looked at me with shock and confusion.

"How can you say that?"

"Easily, it's because of what I went through, I can appreciate every second with you. So, I'm thankful." I shrugged to him. He moved his hands to my hips and had me straddle his lap.

"You're truly unique." He smirked as he lifted his hand to the back of my neck to pull me in for a passionate kiss. I placed my hands on either side of his face and pushed my body closer to his. He wrapped his other arm around my waist. Our kissing proceeded to get heavier until he tugged on the bottoms of my bikini.

"May I?" He purred to me as I met his crimson eyes. I nodded to him as he untied the sides and swiftly pulled them off. His hand slipped between my legs and started softly rubbing when he kissed me again to muffle my moans.

"Shhh…" He smirked to me in between breaths. I felt his fingers slip into me and pulsed in and out.

"Hiei…" I moaned quietly in his ear as I reached my hand down to his erection. I rubbed over his swimming trunks until I was able to find the hole to reach my hand through and grab his manhood gently, but firmly. He forced his face in my neck to muffle his moan. He pulled his fingers out of me and positioned me over himself as I let go of it for him to push into me once again. I moaned with him with a slight whimper.

"You ok?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Just a little sore from last night." I whispered to him.

"I'll be gentle." He breathed as he placed his hands on my hips to start moving me.

"No…" I looked to him with a smirk. I grabbed both of his hands and thread my fingers with his and started moving my hips. We both moaned as quietly as we could and kissed each other passionately as I rode him.

After our moment of outdoor passion, I started tying my bottoms back on with Hiei's help on the other side. I suddenly remembered when Hiei fought Shigure to work for Mukuro, he fought with the intention to die. So, if Hiei's statement about seeing me was true, why was he ok to die in that battle?

"You're thinking again." He pointed out as he finished helping me.

"Hm?" I looked up at him.

"You're staring into nothing." He brushed a stray hair out from my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"Oh well…It's nothing." I chickened out. Honestly, I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

"You should know better than to lie to me." He raised a brow to me. I sighed.

"You're right, I'm sorry…" I looked down ashamed. Not used to having a telepath boyfriend.

"I hope one day you can trust me." He said to me as he lifted my face with his hand under my chin.

"I do trust you!" I quickly retorted. I took a deep breath when I realized I wasn't trusting IN him.

"It's just, what you've said hasn't added up." I mumbled almost embarrassed to tell him.

"Tell me, then I'll explain." He shrugged as if no big deal. So I did, I explained that I knew how he was accepting death during that battle with Shigure.

"That was complicated." He sighed as we both sat down in the water.

"I felt you were a dream, fantasy. You were never real and even if you were…I didn't deserve you." He hesitated.

"I accepted death even though I saw you again as I blacked out." He huffed a smirk. "I actually had said goodbye to you." He took my hand under the water.

"Thank you for telling me, Hiei." I smiled to him.

"Thank you for calling me out. I prefer you being honest. Never be ashamed of how you feel." He looked me in my eyes. I nodded to him as he kissed me gently.

We got out, changed, then walked together back to the manor. We were walking together quietly until he stopped suddenly and looked up at the sky.

"Something wrong?" I asked him. He didn't answer right away.

"Hiei?" I tugged his arm. He looked at me then smirked.

"It's nothing." He caressed my hand with his thumb and lead the way until we met the half mark.

"Meet me in my room after you change for bed." He kissed my forehead.

"Ok." I nodded with a smile, then continued my way to the manor.


	8. Chapter 8 It Was Always There

HOLA!

Before we get into this chapter, there's just a few notes I'd like to share with ya'll!

FIRSTLY: Regarding the reviews...I love you guys, I really really do lol...But when you leave reviews with a guest/anonymous account and you have a question...yea I can't reply lol. In case that wasn't obvious. So just a friendly FYI, if you're not logged in, and ask a question in the reviews...I can't answer it lol.

Second: I did like a couple of different things in this chapter in hopes it makes certain parts easier to read. If you don't like it, feel free to let me know.

Ok, that's all for now!

* * *

A couple months passed as Hiei and I continued our secret relationship without anyone else finding out. Kuwabara was actually very helpful in keeping our excuses covered so no one would get suspicious. Hiei would tell everyone he would leave for demon world when he would actually only go for a day or two then stay in my room with me, until his supposed return. It was quite a nice routine.

"Morning." He said to me as we woke in his room.

"Morning!" I stretched and sat up.

"I have to leave for demon world again." He said to me with a disappointed face.

"What? But you've only just returned two days ago. Why didn't you tell me before?" I pushed my fingers through my hair to tame my morning mess.

"I didn't want to see that look you have now." He pointed out my upset expression. He got up and put on some clothes, while I did the same.

"So much for you going back whenever you wanted." I smirked to him in a sass manner.

"I know, Mukuro needs me since I'm one of her best. I'll be back as quickly as I can, I swear." He said as he walked up to me and kissed my forehead softly.

"I know you will, but please be safe." I wrapped my arms around him for a firm embrace. He has left before yet, I felt my heart sink this time.

"For you, I always ensure my safe return." He pulled away and smirked.

 _Something doesn't feel right._ I thought as I watched him tell everyone of his leave before he walked out.

After breakfast I sat on the couch with a book in my lap. I never turned the pages though. My thoughts were purely on what I was sensing. Being around Hiei all the time, I've bound to pick up some spirit energy myself. I never cared to train it, but maybe I'm starting to sense things around me.

 _No, this is different. Like something is coming. Maybe I'm having a similar 6th sense as to Shizuru. It seriously feels like something is about to arrive, or happen. I'm not exactly sure._

"Must be an exciting book." Yusuke chimed to me as he sat on the couch next to me. He snapped me out of my daze.

"You've been staring at that one page all day." He gave me a serious look.

"Ugh, is it that obvious?" I sighed heavily to him.

"Well, maybe I noticed because that's what I did in school. But you seem to have something serious on your mind. What's up?"

"It's nothing." I shrugged off. "At least I hope it is."

"Sakura, I can't help you if you don't talk about it." He chuckled.

"It's not Hiei is it?" He asked half serious. I quickly put my hands up in defense.

"W-what?! No! No…Not at all." I cleared my throat. "Honestly it has something to do with something that's about to happen, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well, I think I've developed some spirit energy to where I'm having a prediction ability. Much like Shizuru's. I just can't ignore this overwhelming feeling though." I looked down as if lost.

"Well being around all us demons all the time, that would make sense. What are you feeling exactly?" He asked me.

"That some THING, some WHERE, either is about to arrive. Or about to happen. Either way I'm not for sure which." I explained as best as I could.

"Sounds pretty serious." He placed his hand on his chin.

"Well, one thing I can say is the feeling is very specific to me." I looked up at him when I heard Kuwabara walk in from behind.

"What's going on?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke filled him in.

"That does sound serious, Sakura. What should we do?"

"Oh I didn't mean to start any concerns. It seriously is only pointed towards me." I tried to brush off the serious tone, but neither of them would have it.

"Sakura, one thing you should know by now, we're a team and a family. We protect each other." Yusuke smirked to me. I smiled, I felt very lucky they were so willing to protect me.

"I'll go call Kurama see how soon he can come down here." Yusuke stated as he got up to go to the phone. Kuwabara leaned in close to me.

"Especially since Hiei will be gone for a while, he'll kill us if anything happens to you." He whispered.

"Thanks Kuwabara at least I know now that you're only protecting me so Hiei won't kill you." I glared at him, he belted out a chuckle.

"Oh c'mon you know I didn't mean it like that!" He grinned.

"Alright, great! See you soon!" Yusuke ended his call.

"Kurama's on his way. He agrees that we should take this seriously since your abilities are new. You should go inform grandma."

I sighed heavily and nodded to him. I found Genkai in the dojo meditating very quietly. I usually never walk in on her, I felt rude doing so.

"What is it?" She asked me without opening an eye. I brought her up to speed.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to develop spirit energy or not. Being that in your world it doesn't exist I wasn't sure." She stood up and walked up to me digging in her pocket.

"Take this and open it." He handed me a small envelope. I recognized it from when Yusuke had to compete in Genkai's competition to be her student. I nodded and did as she said. I took a deep breath as I pulled out the piece of paper.

"It's red." I looked up at her in shock.

"You seem surprised." She folded her arms.

"Honestly I was hoping I was just feeling paranoid." I admitted.

"Maybe one day you'll understand that wanting something to be real is better than wanting something to be in your head." She walked back with me to the rest of the group.

"Her spirit awareness is real." She announced to everyone.

"So what do we do now?" Kuwabara asked.

"Stay on your toes. Don't let your guard down, not even for a moment." Genkai stated. We all nodded.

"I'll wait for Kurama outside." Yusuke stated. I slumped onto the couch as everyone started to go about their ways.

 _I never meant to start such a stir…_ I thought with guilty emotions.

 ** _What stir?_** I heard Hiei's voice in my head.

 _Nothing, apparently I have spirit energy now, that's all._ I forgot he could be in my head at any time. I needed to be careful of my thoughts.

 ** _I've known that, you've had it for a while._** Hiei said.

 _Really? Well this is a new discovery for the rest of us._ I sighed heavily. Of course he would know before the rest.

 ** _Well none of them are as intimate with you as I am. Naturally they wouldn't sense it._** He explained. I blushed.

 _Just curious, Hiei. Is this like a cell call? How do we…hang up?_ I asked and only got silence in return.

 _That's how…_ I rolled my eyes.

The manor was on high alert for the rest of the day. Kurama, Yusuke and Genkai tried their hand at pin pointing my prediction. They were trying different methods to get me to focus my spirit energy on specific items or directions. Everything still came out uncertain.

"We may have to come to the ultimate conclusion." Kurama tiredly stated. We were up rather late trying to figure it out.

"What's that?" I asked.

"That this may have to do with the portal to your world." We all snapped our heads at him. My heart dropped.

"If you think about it, it makes sense. You've said yourself that you feel the prediction is directly towards only you. Meaning this is something that only effects yourself. What's the one thing that separates you from us?" He explained.

"Damn it, is there a way we can convince Koenma to change his mind?" Yusuke asked. Genkai shook her head.

"He made a very valid point to me during Christmas. If she was part of our world it would be simpler like you, Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina being here. The fact she's from a parallel universe makes things extra complicated. We don't know how HER world is being effected while she's here. She could be exposing her world to OUR demons. As long as she's here, it puts both of our realms in danger. Which is why it is important for her to return as soon as any sign of her portal reappears." She explained.

I hated every bit of it, but it made sense.

"What if her going back doesn't change anything though?" Kuwabara randomly asked.

"Then I don't see why she can't return and stay. Until we find out though, there is no way to tell." She answered.

I quietly got up and walked out of the room and stepped outside. I sat on the porch steps and quietly cried. I wrapped my arms around my legs and buried my face into my knees.

"Sakura?" I heard Yukina's voice. I lift my head and wiped my tears with a sniffle.

"Hey Yukina." My voice cracked.

"I heard what was said…" She spoke softly as she sat next to me.

"I wish Hiei was here for you." She said. I looked her in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I see the way you look at each other. I know you two are secretly in love." She smiled to me. I smiled in relief. I wasn't in the mood to play clueless.

"How did you find out?" I asked her. It was helping me get my mind off the inevitable.

"Well, let's just say you two aren't as sneaky as you may think. Especially hearing you tip toe back to your room every morning that he's here." She giggled. I face palmed with a half effort chuckle.

"I'm sorry Yukina. I just wanted to enjoy my time with him."

"Don't be sorry, I know Hiei likes his secrets. And I know how prying Botan can be." We shared a giggle.

"I can tell you honestly though, I've never seen Hiei so happy. While still being himself he's let someone into his heart. Thank you for that." She told me. I could see in her eyes and hear from her voice, she knew that was her brother. And she was happy for him.

"You don't have to thank me. He's showed me love I didn't know existed, nor deserved. I finally know what a real relationship feels like." I pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you for helping me get distracted." I smiled to her.

"It's what friends are for!" She smiled back. We walked back together.

"Let's go to bed, we've all had a lot of stress today." Kurama patted my back and we all nodded in agreement.

"Good night everyone." I said to them all. I realized I needed to appreciate every minute, stop taking for granted everything here. I went upstairs to my room and changed. I brushed my hair in front of my mirror and realized how much I changed. I looked more confident and happy. Well rested and grown up. I wasn't the same scared little girl I was when I first came here. I've changed in the best way possible. I smiled to myself and went to sleep.

The next morning, we discussed possibly starting to train me since I have developed enough spirit energy. By "we" of course, I mean everyone else but myself. I sat there quietly not being able to interject at any moment. Hearing how they should or shouldn't, what I should be trained in or learn.

"Hey! How about we let Sakura decide?" I spoke up with a smirk. They all quieted down.

"Sorry Sakura, we just want the best for you, ya know?" Yusuke smirked.

"I understand and thank you for that. But what Kurama said last night seems more and more probable. Because of that I would just love to enjoy my time here as much as possible." I explained. There was a small pause between us all.

"Should we get ahold of Hiei?" Kuwabara asked me. I looked at him, half surprised, but looked down and nodded.

"I would love that." I said. During a long awkward pause Yusuke, and Kurama shared wide eyed stars at Kuwabara. He returned with mild gestures of "tell you later."

"I-I can head to demon world and look for him." Yusuke offered. I perked up at his bid. I didn't have the telepath abilities that Hiei did. So I didn't have a switch or power word to get Hiei to communicate. It was only by chance if he happened to be listening in on my thoughts.

"Thank you, Yusuke!" I smiled. We finished our breakfast together and Yusuke got ready to head out.

"So tell me. You guys' boyfriend and girlfriend behind our backs?" He asked me as he slipped on his shoes. I smirked slyly and shrugged.

"Can we just get Hiei here first?" I chuckled.

"Yea yea!" He tousled my hair.

"I'll be as quick as I can, but it might be a bit difficult. Last Hiei told me was they're scouting a new area where humans have been found." Yusuke explained before he made his way out.

That means it could take up to a couple days. I took a deep breath of a sigh and I walked back inside to start doing my chore of dusting. It was helping me keep my mind busy.

After a few hours gone by and going back at the cleaning from lunch break. I started getting into a rhythm until I got to the staircase. I grabbed the polish spray and started cleaning the rail when there was a knock at the main door.

"Oh, I wonder who that could be." Yukina looked up from mopping the floor by me.

"I'll get it!" Kurama shouted as he went up to the door.

"Oh Hello!" A shockingly familiar voice echoed through the manor.

I froze.

 _No! No! Oh GOD NO!_ I thought in a panic as I heard the voice at the door.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Yukina rushed up to me as I dropped everything in my hands.

"Sakura? There's a man here for you." Kurama walked up to us at the foot of the staircase. He stopped and saw my panic expression and Yukina comforting me.

"Something wrong?" He asked as the man followed Kurama inside and rounded the corner from the all.

"Him…" I scowled at the man.

"Wow Lilly, you are one hard woman to track down." He said to me with a proud smirk.

"How do you know her real name?" Yukina asked him.

"He's my ex Mike…" I kept my deep glare at him.

"Oh! I'm your ex now?" He chuckled.

It didn't take long for Kurama to figure out what was going on and got in between me and Mike.

"Well Mike I think it's quite clear Sakura doesn't want you here. I think it's best for you to leave." Kurama gestured his hand towards the door.

"No, you see. She's mine and I came all this way to come and get her. I'm not leaving without her." His tone turned serious. Genkai stepped into the room.

"It's too bad Sakura isn't an object to just hand over. But you will be leaving my property, otherwise I'll force you." She stood firmly with her hands behind her back.

"Oh, a scrawny bunch you all are to be so brave to me." Mike flexed his large muscles. The only thing he had going for him was his height and size. He was 6 feet tall with body builder size muscles. He was always proud of his massive stature.

Genkai smirked as she gently jumped and kicked Mike so hard in the jaw he flew straight towards the open door and landed on the outside porch. I smiled knowing how well protected I was here. But then Genkai gave me a quick serious stare.

"Why didn't you tell us about him?" She snapped. I looked down ashamed.

"He was my problem and embarrassment." I admitted. I went on to explain my real reason for the vacation that started this whole mess. I also explained how I didn't want their pity so I never opened up.

"Sakura, we wouldn't have treated you any different. I'm sorry you felt that way." Yukina placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Never mind that now, we have a bigger problem." Genkai stated as she folded her arms and looked out towards the knocked out Mike still on the porch.

Kuwabara and Kurama got him and tied him to a chair and stuck him in the dojo room. Yukina, Genkai and I drank some tea while we waited in the living room for the one person we knew would show up.

"About time you showed up." Genkai grumbled. I looked up and saw Koenma suddenly in the living room with us. A knot suddenly balled in my throat.

"Yes, well I was busy with other important matters. I didn't realize this would happen like this. None of my portal radars had gone off." He explained and folded his arms.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"In the dojo with Kurama and Kuwabara." Genkai answered.

"And Yusuke?"

"He went to demon world to get Hiei for me." I explained. Koenma nodded then quickly popped his head up.

"Wait, what?" He shook his head.

"I don't think now is the time to explain that." I raised my brows to Koenma. He cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yes, well we certainly SHOULD get back to that later." He stated.

"Stay here while Genkai and I go find out what's going on." He explained. I nodded in agreement while Genkai got up and walked to the dojo room with him.

"Sakura, is there anything you want to do?" Yukina asked me gently. Almost as if I would shatter if she spoke too loudly.

"Anything that doesn't involve talking about my world." I smiled at her. We ended up talking about Hiei and me. I was actually happier to share about our relationship than I thought I would be. It helped keep my mind off everything.

"I'm really glad he makes you happy, Sakura." She smiled to me.

"I just hope I do the same for him." I smiled back. It quickly faded when Koenma and Genkai walked back in the room.

"Kurama and Kuwabara are taking him to the airport to go on the next flight out." She explained. I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"But what if he tries.." Koenma cut me off.

"Kurama has already given him a forgetful potion. When he wakes up he'll forget about his trip." He explained.

"So, where does that leave me?" I asked very hesitantly.

"Turns out this was his third trip out here." Koenma explained.

"Wait, here as in?"

"As in this world, here." Genkai cut in.

"He told us the same thing you did about suddenly speaking the language fluently and witnessing weird things. Only he has passed through the portal though. He mentioned the same thing you first did with none of the passengers being the same as when you first got on." Koenma took a deep breath.

"We believe you somehow got to our world by some random chance. But because of it, anyone who came looking for you was able to pass through the same portal. Until you go back, that portal remains open."

"So you mean it's been there this whole time?" My eyes started to swell with tears.

"Yes, which is probably why none of my portal alarms went off. They were made to be triggered by the start of a portal. Not for one that already exists." He finished.

"So I need to go back…" My voice cracked. Koenma only nodded in response.

"This isn't fair!" Yukina shouted.

"I agree!" Botan stated out of no where. I jumped and looked to see her in her pink yukata.

"Exceptions have been made for demons who wish to live in human world. Can't there be a way for us to close the portal without sending Sakura away to a world she doesn't even like?" She stood strongly with her words. I wiped my eyes feeling so cared for.

"I'm sorry ladies. As you should already know. Portals cannot be closed by my power. Hence why the barrier was in place at the demon world portal for years. It couldn't simply be closed. So instead a filter was placed to keep the extra strong demons out." He explained.

"And what if the portal doesn't close?!" Botan shrieked as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"We'll have to allow Sakura her visitation here. Botan, until we send her back, we just DON'T know what damage this could be causing."

I got up and ran to Botan embracing her. Also thanking her for standing up for me. I pulled away from her and looked right at Koenma.

"Am I leaving now as well then?"

"I will be taking you in the morning. I understand your ex is a threat to you and I don't want you to be in danger upon your return." He explained. I sighed with a slight relief.

"Thank you."

"Now, about you and Hiei." He raised a brow to me.

"Huh?" Botan looked at me.

After Kurama and Kuwabara returned from sending Mike off, we all gathered with tea and snacks for me to share the story of Hiei and I. They all seemed very shocked when I would tell them of his level of care and attention. Naturally I left the more intimate details out and Kuwabara was nice enough to not blurt out how Hiei told us his near death experience where he saw me.

"I knew that snowflake pendant meant SO much more!" Botan smirked.

"Yes, I must say you brought out a new and great side of him, Sakura." Kurama raised his cup to me.

"I'm so happy you all are so wonderful about Hiei and I. However, he really was the one who changed me for the better. He gave me a gift I'll never be able to forget." I smiled.

"What's that?" Kuwabara asked.

"Confidence." I raised my cup as we all cheered. Koenma got up and walked out of the room. I saw him with the small communicator that looked like a makeup compact. Was he trying to get ahold of Yusuke? Did he even still carry it?

"I am happy for you Sakura. But I do wish you heeded my warning months ago." Genkai chimed in. I looked to her and nodded.

"I understand, but at least I can live without regrets. I appreciate every moment I had with him. I just hope I can say goodbye." I looked down as Koenma walked back in.

"What was that about?" Kuwabara asked him.

"I felt the need to call Yusuke, thankfully he still had his communicator for emergencies. I told him the situation. He's going to try even harder to find Hiei." Koenma looked to me.

"Thank you, Koenma. That means a lot."

"I did it because I need you to know Sakura, I'm not sending you away because I don't like you. I think you're wonderful, and would make a great spirit detective! But it is a very serious thing. It's what I have to do." He hesitated. I saw in his eyes he was sincere.

Koenma went back to spirit world after a few more stories passed around. Then we all slowly went to bed. I went up stairs, each step felt like a heap of weights being thrown at me. When I finally made it to the top, I looked down the hall to Hiei's room.

"What the hell..." I said to myself with a shrug and walked straight to it. I put on one of his shirts as pajamas and sat at his desk. I always lived with a 'better safe than sorry' mind set. I took a deep and heavy breath, and proceeded to write the hardest letter I've ever had to write.


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1 It's Never Been Fair

I woke up the next morning wrapped up in blankets on Hiei's bed, hugging one of his pillows. My eyes burned from all the tear shed during my writing for Hiei's letter. I didn't want to move. I didn't want them to know where I was. I wanted to hide and only be found by him. Why does life have to suck so hard?

Knock Knock Knock

"Sakura…" I heard Koenma's hesitant voice through the door.

"I know you're up, we have a few hours before we have to leave for the air port." I heard him walk away.

"Only a few hours…" I huffed. "Not enough." I got up feeling so weighed down like lead weights were melted to my limbs and back. I fixed the bed, placed Hiei's shirt on his bed with the letter.

Then I left for my room.

I opened my door only to find all my stuff already packed. At first I thought to be mad, but I realized it would help me have more time to spend with everyone else before leaving. I smirked, then got ready.

Before I left the room I looked at my mirror one last time as I put on my snow flake pendant.

 _Oh, how I'm going to miss it here..._

Soaking up every visual detail of my room. It melted into my heart. Brushing everything with my fingers as I grabbed my suitcase and rolled it out the door with myself. I smiled looking into the room, remembering it as I first came in. My eyes swelled with tears from the memory. Drugged with the Bitter Truth tea, and Yukina asking me about her brother. I sniffed in holding back the tears as I forced myself to shut the door.

 **Crack**

I felt a piece of my heart break as the handle clicked.

I carried my case down the stairs until Kurama approached me.

"Oh Sakura, that must be heavy. Let me help you." He met me half way and took it from my hands.

"Thank you Kurama." I smiled. My voice was so soft. I was actually surprised to hear myself speak so gently.

"Let's get through breakfast together, shall we?" He gently smiled at me and lead me to the dinning room. He went on to drop my bag by the door. I stepped in the room and was greeted by everyone from last night at the table.

"I called Keiko, she was in tears that she couldn't make it." Botan started. I put my hand on her shoulder as I sat down next to her.

"She has more important stuff to worry about. Tell her I'll miss her, for me?" I smiled to Botan. She nodded with watery eyes.

"Now ladies, let's enjoy breakfast with minimal tears." Koenma sighed. I knew he already felt bad.

"Thank you Koenma, for packing my things for me." I nodded to him, since I figured that's how he knew I wasn't in my room.

"It is the least I could do." He replied. Then we quietly, yet normally, enjoyed our breakfast with each other.

After breakfast, Botan took me by the hand and lead me to the dojo and explained to me that everyone had something to say to me before I was to leave with Koenma. I was hoping this wasn't going to happen, but at the same time, it warmed my heart to know I was so loved. She handed me a box of tissues.

"I'm definitely going to need these." I forced a chuckle.

"Good thing we haven't done our makeup today huh?" She chuckled at me. I nodded and paused looking at her seeing she was going to start. We took a deep breath together and she tearfully started telling me everything she felt.

"Oh wow…" I breathed with a tissue at my eyes just as Botan finished.

"I'm sorry! I'm just going to miss you so much!" Her voice cracked as she reached for some tissues. We gave each other a firm embrace and she left to get someone else.

This continued with each heart felt story all the way till Kurama came in. He was the last one. I stood up from sitting on the floor to reserve what energy I had. Crying takes a lot out of you.

"Hey…" He smirked solemnly to me. He slowly walked up to me.

"Alrighty." My voice was becoming raspy. "Let me have it."

He placed his hands on my shoulders and stared at me in the eyes softly. I paused with confusion for a moment. His smirk turned into a very gentle smile.

"You will be deeply missed." He spoke with softness and regret as he pulled me in and kissed me gently on my forehead, just before wrapping his arms around me for a warm embrace. He didn't say another word to me and the silence was everything I needed before finally leaving. I buried my face into his chest not wanting to burst into any more tears. He pulled away just as Koenma knocked on the door before sliding it open.

"It's time."

I looked at Kurama to hand him back the box of tissues.

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

"I've already shoved a bunch in my pockets." I admitted. He chuckled and took the box.

I walked out with Koenma, and my suitcase. Everyone followed just until the gate. Koenma allowed me to have my final words before having to leave.

I stopped and turned to face them.

My heart began to ache.

"You all have changed my life. In ways you may never know. Naturally I can say that you will never be forgotten in my life. But I don't think you understand just how true that will be. I owe you all my life, because you have saved me. Not a day will go by that I don't think of every single one of you." I took a teary deep breath.

"All of this is so cliché, but true! I can't continue because I'll just start balling like a baby." I pulled a tissue from my pocket.

"Could you tell Yusuke for me that everything he's ever done, said, even smart ass, I'll cherish?" I looked at Kuwabara and Botan mostly.

"Of course Sakura!" Botan squealed with tears flowing.

"What about Hiei?" Yukina asked and gently walked up to me. We all became quiet. I looked down.

"I left him a letter. So, if he doesn't make it before I leave, please tell him its waiting for him on his bed." I looked to her. She nodded as a tear dropped from her cheek. She caught it as it turned to stone, and placed it in my hand.

"Please take it." She said to me as her voice cracked. I nodded to her as more tears flowed from my eyes. I quickly embraced her. Almost as if I was about to fall. A part of me felt like collapsing.

"I'll keep it safe." Was all I could muster out without sputtering nonsense. Koenma placed his hand on my shoulder. I pulled away from her and he lead me out the gate.

 **Crack**

Another piece of my heart broke with the sound of the gate shutting behind me. With each step down the hill made my chest hurt more and more.

"I know you're trying to stall, Sakura." Koenma spoke gently to me. He was partly right; I was stalling for any chance that Hiei would come out of no where saving me from having to leave. Grabbing me, taking me away, embracing me and saving my broken heart with his incredibly soft kisses.

But I also just didn't want to leave.

At all.

It wasn't stalling, it was denial.

I only nodded in response.

"We just can't miss your flight." He went on. I nodded again. I followed him until we made it to a main street where a cab was waiting for us. He placed my suitcase in the trunk and sat with me in the back. Probably to make sure I wouldn't bail.

 **Crack**

As the cab door shut, I felt more of my heart shatter.

 _Has Yusuke even made it to him yet?_ I thought as a single tear dropped from my face while I watched the scenery pass on the way to the airport.

 _He probably has no idea..._

"Um, Sakura…you know, I haven't gotten to say anything to you?" Koenma tried to break the tension. I'm sure he thought I hated him.

"Ok…" I turned my face from the window to him.

"I want you to know, you have made a difference with all of us. One I'll never forget is with our culture. We tend to be more formal, and uptight even with our friends. You introduced a level of comradery that I've never seen from them. They finally treat each other as true family now. Not just friends anymore. That is something I will always thank you for." He took my hand and looked me right in the eyes for a genuine show of gratitude.

"I don't hate you Koenma, I hope you know that." I forced a small tearful smile to him.

"I'm glad you said that, because I wasn't sure." He forced a chuckle.

"For what its worth, I do truly hope that portal stays open. It won't be the same here without you." He leaned to me hoping to bring out a smile. I nodded and turned my head back to the window.

 **Crack**

The shut of the cab trunk after Koenma pulled out my suitcase hurt. He paid the cab driver and waved him off. I pulled out the handle for my case to be rolled to make things easier. Koenma lead the way to my gate. Taking the little airport shuttle, checking luggage, every moment, every painful check, it hurt more and more.

 _He's not coming..._ I thought without grasp. As I surrendered my luggage to the lady after security.

After customs, we sat at the waiting area. Hearing all the other boarding numbers in close proximity were causing me to reflect more and more. I would see Koenma in my peripheral looking at me with concern. A few times he would open his mouth almost to say something, but would quickly pull back.

 _He's not coming..._

My eyes began to water, I looked down and took a deep breath to hold back.

"That's your flight Sakura." Koenma put his hand on my back as my flight number echoed over the PA speakers. I looked up to see the flight attendants open the door and stand by their podium.

"I can't do this." I looked up at Koenma. A small crowd of people began to line up to enter the plane.

"We can wait if you'd like?" He placed his hand on my shoulder. I nodded as tears fell from my face.

We waited.

And waited.

"Final call for flight…" The female voice echoed hauntingly through the now empty waiting area.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Koenma looked to me.

 _He's not coming._

I slowly walked up to the lady at the podium with him, handed my ticket for her to check. She handed it back.

"Good luck." Koenma said to me as I softly embraced him.

"Thank you." Was all my voice would allow. I quickly pulled away and forced myself onto the enclosed walk way to the plane.

I sat down in my seat and looked out the window. Everyone was staring at me. I probably looked horrible with swollen eyes and red nose. Crying is never beautiful.

"He's really not coming…" I whispered to myself as tears fell from my face.

 **Crack**

My chest nearly broke with the sound of the airplane door closing.

"If you love me let me go…" I sang softly to myself as I stared out the window. I repeated the song This Is Gospel as the plane moved into position on the runway.

I pulled a tissue out from my pocket to wipe my tears that insisted on falling without effort. The plane began to move faster and faster until we were in the air.

"He didn't come…" I whispered and more tears began to pour down my face.

I looked out the window as we began to get higher and higher.

"Oh my god." I breathed as my eyes widened. My body tensed as my hand plastered to the window instantly as I saw a small black figure make its way toward the plane.

 _Hiei?!_

I looked hoping his jump would make the plane. I saw him inch closer. His eyes were in a panic as he reached toward the plane.

"Hiei!" I wheezed to myself. Hoping no one would hear my panics of a person trying to catch the plane in the middle of the sky.

I saw him mouth my name just as he lost his momentum.

"No..." I breathed as I saw his face pained when he began to fall back to earth.

 _Hiei!_ My thoughts screamed.

 _I can't lose you..._ I heard his words in my head.

It shattered my heart. My senses told me, I would never see him again.

 _I love you._ I thought to him; only hoping he would hear it. I curled up in a ball, grabbed my pendant tightly and cried myself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9 Part 2

I woke up with tissues in my hands. I rubbed my sore and dry eyes. I sat up and looked out the window seeing familiar skies of my neighboring home towns. The pain in my chest returned as I looked around to notice everyone around me was different.

"It happened…" I breathed.

"Please readjust yourself to the proper seating position and buckle yourself for we are preparing to land!" The pilot over the PA announced. It happened almost exactly like it did when I first arrived.

During customs check, they probably saw I wasn't in any mood to go through their b.s. question service as the only asked me routine questions then sent me on my way. I was able to get my luggage with no problems either.

Suddenly, it hit me.

I ran to the closest ladies room, I sat my stuff down all by the sink and lifted my shirt and turned as far as I could to see my back.

"It's still gone!" I breathed with excited relief. As I rolled my shirt back down I saw the snowflake pendant still around my neck. I grasped it tightly as fresh tears flooded down my face.

After composing myself I went back out to the airlines desk immediately.

"Good afternoon! How can I help you today?" The guy behind the desk chimed.

"When is the next available flight to Japan?" I asked with a hopeful smile on my face.

"Let's see." He paused while looking at his computer. "Our next flight is all booked, but in two days we have one available."

"I'll take it!" I smiled as I whipped out my card to him I hardly used it while I was there so I still had a ton of money I had saved up that I was able to use for this.

After my bold purchase, I made my way to the long term parking to find my car. I smacked the button for my car lock since it wasn't working right.

"C'mon! This day can't get any worse…" I muttered to myself as I gave up and decided to look for my car the old fashion way. I was satisfied when I found it, and in one piece. I jumped and dropped my keys when my phone started ringing out of no where.

"Oh god, I forgot all about that." I sighed heavily. I reached into my suitcase, flopping my hand around until I found my phone.

"Mushi Mushi? Ugh, Hello?" I forgot for a sad moment.

"Oh thank God, Lilly!" I heard my mother cry over the phone.

"Oh mom! I'm so sorry! My phone wouldn't work over there!" I started. I sat in my car for a moment talking with my mother about everything.

"Wait, so where are you going to stay in the mean time?" She asked me as I told her I already booked another flight out. I didn't have the chance to tell her the whole story as of yet.

"Oh, I'm not sure." She cut me off.

"Come home! You can stay here until your next flight! I'll start dinner and you can tell us the rest of your story! Just be careful, Mike is still looking for you." She told me.

"Yes, I'm very aware, thank you mother. I'll see you soon!" I hung up with her. Just as I was about to start my car, I figured it would be a good idea to check my engine first just in case Mike tried to pull something. I reached down to pop my hood and got out. I spent some time looking over everything until I realized I should look for something simpler. He wasn't the brightest guy around.

 _What DID I see in him?_ I thought as I started searching for the break line. Sure enough it was cut, but not all the way. Just enough to get me into traffic for a hard wreck. I took a deep breath and grabbed my stuff out from my car.

"Taxi it is…" I sighed to myself.

After I made it to my parents house I decided I would tell them everything about my time in Japan. Just not with all the true details. I know there would be no chance in any living soul believing me. Even though Mike was there, he never watched anime to know who anyone was. Growing up with the show, my parents would recognize the names if I told them so I made minor changes.

"I told your father you probably fell in love with some wonderful Japanese boy." My mother proudly smiled.

"Well I'm more upset I made you guys worry. I'm sorry it took me so long." I sipped my tea my mother had made me.

"I told you those international phones were a waste of money!" My dad pointed out to me.

"Yes, you were right." I chuckled then turned into a yawn.

"Oh you must be so tired! Go to bed early, it'll do you some good." My mom patted my back and sent me off to my old room upstairs. It was only 7pm but I knew she was right, especially after all the crying I did. I opened the door to my room and paused for a moment. They turned it into a nice guest bedroom. I sat my suitcase and other things on the ground and plopped on the bed.

"Hmm…" I reached in my pocket and smiled as I felt the hiruseki stone Yukina cried and gave me. I pulled it out and stared at it. It really was beautiful, I placed it back in my pocket and knocked out for the night.

.

My flight return came quickly and I got overly excited. I was putting so much hope into this flight sending me back to their world. I don't know what I would do if it doesn't.

"Do you have everything?" My mother asked me just as I was packing my car. My father and I repaired the break line my first full day back.

"Yes I'm sure." I smiled to her. She smiled back and looked at my necklace. I had a jeweler add some metal to it so I could fasten the jewel to my necklace with the snowflake pendant.

"Oh when did you do that?" She asked.

"Just yesterday. If I stall anymore mom, I'll chance on missing my flight." I chuckled to her. She gave me a big hug.

"You tell that Hiro boy I want to meet him!" She pointed to me as I got in my car. (Hiro being Hiei)

"I told you mom, its not a real relationship." I smirked to her and waved her off as I pulled away.

My heart hasn't felt so alive since I first got on the plane to Japan. No, who am I kidding. Since the first time Hiei kissed me. My heart was pounding almost just as hard. The lines were long and painful through each check. Check the luggage, check the ticket, check the passport. Can we move this along?! You think a better system would have been made by now.

 _Now I see why Hiei hated humans so much._ I smirked to myself as I waited impatiently through each security check.

FINALLY, I was at my gate. Waiting for the flight number to be called for the line. I was like a child waiting for Christmas morning to arrive. I paced back and forth in the waiting area. I finally found a free spot on a wall to lean against. I did everything I could to keep myself calm, but all I could think about was being in Hiei's arms again. I had been replaying that last embrace I had with him over and over in my mind.

 _If only I knew…I wouldn't have let him go._ I thought over and over as I tapped my fingers on my ticket.

I jumped as soon as my flight number was called. I grabbed all of my things and made it to be one of the first ten people in line. I was nearly jumping with excitement. I did the routine of stepping slightly forward each time someone went in, gave the lady my ticket and passport, grabbed it back, THEN walked through! I was getting more and more excited as I packed my carryon then sat in my, not so comfortable seat. I saw everyone as they came into the plane and took their seats. I had to be sure that no one would be familiar when I come to.

I typically ignored the safety direction speech thing. Does anyone pay attention to that when it's not their first time flying? Then we all buckled up as our plane headed for the runway. My heart began to race with each movement of the plane and second that passed. I felt like I finally breathed after our smooth take off. I leaned back in my seat and realized I was so hyped with energy.

I waited for the knock out moment.

I ended up picking a movie to distract me from focusing on every minute passing. I would look out the window and occasionally pay attention to the movie I had picked. Kate Leopold, rather old movie to be on a flight. Palm Pilot? Seriously? How old IS this movie?

"Have you selected anything for lunch yet?" The flight attendant startled me.

"O-oh, uhm I'm sorry, I haven't even looked at the menu." I admitted. I grabbed the menu and picked the more basic of the few selections they offered.

 _How long has it been? I should have been out by now right?_ I thought with a slight panic. I shook my head and realized there's no way to know how consistent this all is.

After my Japanese style lunch, I picked another movie and got comfortable. I looked at my phone and saw five hours had already passed. I started to get a little nervous, but thankfully I was beginning to feel tired. I laid my seat down and fell asleep.

.

.

.

I woke up.

Something...

 _Something's not right..._ I thought as I sat up. I looked at my phone.

"What?" I breathed to myself as I noticed there's still an hour left in the flight.

My heart sank in my chest and my eyes began to water.

"Excuse me miss, since you're up now, would you like your dessert or dinner?" The same flight attendant from before asked me. I stared at her for a blank minute, not sure what to say.

"Uhm, no thank you…I'm not hungry." I forced out. I looked across the way and saw the same people from before.

I sat there.

Dumfounded.

Staring at the floor in front of me for the rest of the flight.

 _It didn't happen..._

After the plane landed, I went through all the usual procedures of customs and baggage claim. I ended up sitting on a bench in the airport with all my stuff, staring into nothing.

What now? I thought as I felt myself become overwhelmed with numbness. I looked down at my phone and booked a room at the closest hotel. It was so close I didn't even need a cab. Not that I could find where the cabs are anyway. I couldn't read anything.

I felt lost.

Confused.

Hurt.

Disappointed.

All at the same time. I must have looked horrible as I sauntered to the hotel. Some people stared at me as they walked passed me. One woman I think offered me something. But I couldn't understand to know.

I checked in, got my room key, and entered my small room. Thankfully I had a decent view of the town, but that wasn't what I wanted. None of it was.

BUZZ BUZZ

BUZZ BUZZ

I felt my phone in my pocket. I wanted to ignore it, but I had a feeling it was my mom. I reached in my pocket and pulled it out and saw I was regrettably right.

"Hey mom." I answered.

"Oh I'm so glad your phone works this time!" She screamed.

"Yea, yea…me too." I forced a reply.

"What's wrong?" She had to ask. A large lump in my throat stopped me from talking normal.

"Nothing." I cleared my throat, hoping it would go away.

"It's nothing, just a change in plans. I'm not able to see my friends this time." My voice cracked.

"Oh sweety, I'm sorry. Enjoy your time anyway! I put some extra money in your bank account as an early birthday present. Do something fun!" She told me.

"Oh thanks mom." We ended our call and I decided to stay in bed for the rest of the day.

.

My last day came. I had only left my room a few times for food, coffee, or random souvenirs. I packed all of my stuff and sat on my bed feeling so defeated. I pulled my phone from my purse.

"Seriously?" I groaned. Three hours until I can even leave. Five hours till my flight. UGH time was moving so slow. I wanted nothing more than to leave. I thought about heading out anyway, but figured I would be bored out of my mind without a place to hide. I got up and stared out my window. I spotted a tattoo shop I never noticed before.

 _Yes._ Was all I thought before I grabbed all of my stuff, checked out of my room and headed for that shop.

"Irasshaimase!" They shouted to me. I asked as well as I could if any of them speak English.

"Ah, I speak little English." One, very tattooed, man approached me.

"I would like two tattoos." I said.

"Ok, what tattoos?"

"One, Sakura, the flower here." I showed him the back of my left hand.

"And Uroboros here." I showed him the back of my right hand. He smiled and nodded to me.

"Let me draw, and I'll show you for your o.k. Ok?" He told me. I nodded with a smile. He was very quick with his drawings. They were both perfect, I sat down and allowed the man to permanently mark my skin. I'm sure this was a very impulsive move. But I had to do something. I feel like I'll wake up and forget everything that happened. This was my own way of reassuring myself, I'll never forget.

The pain of the buzzing needles was intense and raw feeling after a while. It was worth it though. It was everything I could ask for and so much more. During the session, the guy had asked me what it was for. I told him, vaguely, that I had fallen in love and was heart broken. He felt bad for me that I was left heart broken.

"I know the pain you feel." He told me.

"My wife died. It hurts, but you will find life again." He told me with a smile.

"I'm sorry about your wife." I said to him.

"Nah, she is in better place. No pain."

I smiled a sympathetic smile to him. I wish I could know how Hiei was doing. I could only hope that he wasn't hurt, or upset. My heart sank some more as I thought about it.

"All done!" The man smiled to me as he finished cleaning my skin. I smiled to him and thanked him. He wrapped my hands in cellophane, I paid him and thanked him for everything.

"Good luck to you!" He told me as I left.

I was able to get a cab easily and made it, still early, to the airport. I stopped in the little gift shop and got the skin cream the guy suggested to me for the flight home. I went through the check points, security, blah routine that I've become used to. It was late at night, so the airport was virtually empty with only a few shops open, few people scattered around. I found my gate and took a seat that wasn't taken by a sleeping person.

 _What do I do?_ I thought as I realized more and more, this is it.

 _I'm truly never going back…_

 _Am I just supposed to live a normal life from here?_

 _How can I even do that?_

 _Is it possible?_

I pulled out my phone and spent all my waiting time looked up portals, parallel universes, other world experiences. All I could find were pages dedicated to the theory of transportation portals. Or paranormal vortexes.

"Here we go." I sighed heavily to myself as my flight number was called over the PA.

I sat up, grabbed my stuff, and entered the plane.


	11. Chapter 9 Part 3

And so...

I got home safely from my flight. Even though I had slept a lot while there and on the plane. I felt like sleeping some more. I unpacked my stuff in my old room and crashed on my bed. It was only three in the afternoon, but I couldn't keep my eyes open. And I wasn't going to fake it. Thankfully I slept all night and even late into the next day.

Knock Knock

"Lil'?" My mom liked to shorten my already short name.

"Mmm?" I groaned to her through the muffles of my pillows.

"You should really try to get up." She told me.

"It's already noon, dear." She brushed my hair with her fingers.

"I know." I said to her. I heard her take a deep breath in.

"What happened?" She kept asking me.

"You know what happened." I let her believe I was dumped.

"I've never seen you so torn up about someone honey. I don't think you're telling me the whole truth." She admitted to me. I took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm heartbroken. What else is there…?" She sat with me in silence for a little while.

"Your birthday is this weekend, how about we plan a little party?" She asked me. I shook my head in response.

"I really should start looking for a new job." I sat up. A numbness came over me. I suddenly couldn't cry anymore. Didn't even have the urge.

"Are you sure? You know Mark, your old supervisor, keeps calling asking for you to return." She told me.

"You know I can't mom. Mike could follow me there." I gathered my hair into a messy bun.

"I know; just thought I'd let you know. Maybe he can recommend a new job somewhere else?"

"That's ok, I know a few places to apply to." I got up and she left my room to let me change.

The next few days were me spent in front of a computer doing nothing but filling out job applications. Any time I started thinking about Genkai's manor, the guys, the girls, even Hiei; I forced myself to look for more jobs. I almost started making myself believe it was a dream, just so it would be THAT much easier to get through.

My parents would go to bed their usual times and I would stay awake, sipping tea at the kitchen bar. It became my new routine. I would sit, quietly, sipping my tea, staring into nothing.

"Hmm…" I sighed.

It's times like these, Kuwabara would occasionally join me if he was on break from school. I thought.

Or Hiei would come up behind me rubbing my neck.

 _Hiei..._

I finished my tea, washed my cup, and headed for bed.

 _Will life ever be the same?_

The next morning, I woke up to my cell phone buzzing. I did everything I could to not sound like I had just woken up. It was a call for one of the many jobs I applied for.

"Tomorrow sounds great! What time?" I asked as I rushed out of bed to my note pad and pen at my dresser.

"Wonderful, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow morning!" I smiled as I hung up.

First time I smiled since I got here. I thought. It was one of the jobs I was really hoping for.

I got dressed as quickly as I could and ran down stairs. I needed to shop for interview clothes. I left so much of my things when I left Mike. I wasn't sure what I had verses what I didn't have anymore.

"Well you're in a hurry." My dad noted to me as I rushed passed him to the coffee maker.

"Sorry! I got a call back for an interview tomorrow so I gotta do some shopping!" I told him as I poured myself a cup of hot coffee in a thermos.

"Tomorrow? But its your birthday tomorrow." He said to me.

"If its for a job dad, I don't care." I laughed as I sweetened my coffee. I grabbed my keys and purse.

"Ittekimasu!" I cheered as I stepped out the door. I stopped as I shut the door behind me.

 _Haven't said that in a while…_

I shook my head and forced myself to my car. I blasted my music as loud as I could to prevent myself from ruining the one positive day I was having.

While I was shopping for interview clothes, I noticed the tattoos I had on the back of my hands. I took a deep breath and sighed. I'll need to cover them for the interview. After picking out the clothes I needed, I found a makeup store and looked for the heavy duty stuff. Thankfully the ladies were really helpful and even taught me how to cover it and make it last. I looked at the time, all this shopping was helping me pass the day away. I stopped at a little sandwich shop for lunch.

BUZZ BUZZ

I looked at my phone and saw my mom calling.

"Hey mom." I answered.

"Hey your dad told me you went shopping for interview stuff. It's been a while though, are you ok?" She sounded concerned.

"Thank you mom, but I'm doing good actually. Getting out of the house today is helping me." I explained.

"Oh good! Well don't have too heavy of a lunch. I'm getting started on dinner, but it won't be ready for a few hours." She told me.

"Alright I'll be home soon. Love you." We hung up and I walked around the shopping mall a little bit more. I noticed more things I needed, like nice shoes, stuff for my hair. Once I was done I headed to my car and dropped all the bags in my trunk.

"Hm?" I looked around the parking lot. I felt like I was being stared at.

 _That's weird…_ I thought as I quickly and cautiously made it into my car and locked my doors.

That was almost to the level of sensing something like before. I turned on my car and jumped from the suddenly loud music I forgot I left.

"UGH! Way to go Lilly. Nothing like scaring the shit out of yourself." I grumbled to myself. I kept a close eye on everything around me as I pulled out of the parking lot.

I don't think I'm being followed…not anymore at least. I thought while taking a deep breath, calming my racing heart. Nothing like scaring myself while already being spooked.

I pulled into my parent's driveway and decided not to tell them about my weird sensing moment. They may either overreact to it, or think I'm crazy. Either way, not good reactions. I pulled all the stuff out of the trunk and forced myself to the door until my dad helped me through.

"Hold on, I need you to hold something!" He jokingly chuckled to me.

"Ha ha…thanks, dad." I smirked to him.

"Bought out the mall?" He asked jokingly again while closing the door behind me.

"I just realized all the stuff I'm left without since I left most of my stuff at Mike's." I explained, they both nodded as I ran upstairs to my room.

I tried on the full outfit that I wanted to wear for the interview tomorrow and posed in front of the bathroom mirror.

Botan and Keiko would be proud. I though with a sad sigh.

"Lilly! Let me see you!" My mom hollered from the kitchen. I went down stairs and did a little model strut for her. We both got a nice laugh out of it and she approved the outfit.

"I never would have pictured you to wear something like that. I guess Japan had a bigger influence on you than I thought!" She smiled to me.

I shrugged to her as a response since I didn't feel like reminiscing. I went back upstairs and put away the clothes and decided to test out how to cover my tattoos on my own. My mother called when dinner was ready.

"Wha-what happened?" She stuttered as she stared at my hands. I smiled proudly.

"I only covered them with makeup, but I'm glad to know it fooled you!" I smiled. My dad was thoroughly impressed as he stared at my hands throughout dinner.

The next morning came without anything to disrupt, thankfully. I was worried I wouldn't sleep well. I got up and ready with time to spare. I was proud of myself with every moment I over came.

 _One step closer to a normal life…I suppose._ I thought as I poured myself coffee.

I heard my dad yawn obnoxiously as he and my mom entered the kitchen. I saw at the bar scrolling through social media on my phone.

"Morning you two." I smiled as I sipped my coffee.

"Wow, you're certainly excited for today!" My mom smiled to me. She was always the more, morning person, of the family. Not even my siblings enjoyed mornings like she did.

"I'm ready to get back on track." I smiled.

"You were never off track, but glad you're taking life by the horns!" My dad smiled as he attempted to tousled my hair. I dodged quickly thankfully.

"Happy birthday, sweetie!" My mom hugged me from behind.

"Yea! You birthday girl!" My dad shouted then stretched.

"Thank you. Today is the first day to a new life. I can feel it!" I smiled to them.

My mom insisted on making breakfast before I went to my interview. Although it was a good idea, I didn't need a growling stomach to embarrass me. They wished me luck as I left out the door.

I entered the building and even though I was early, they had me wait. That's the worst. Thankfully it was all worth it. It went so well the guy told me what the uniforms were and to go ahead and get the clothes since I'll be starting soon. I nearly skipped out of the place with pure joy! Things were finally taking a turn for the better.

I pulled into the driveway and noticed my parent's car was gone. I thought about giving them a call, but figured I'll look for a note first.

"Mom? Dad?" I shouted as I walked in. Just in case one stayed behind. But no response. I glanced in the living room at the coffee table, no note. Looked at the kitchen bar and saw a small piece of paper.

 **Went out to get something special for the birthday girl!**

 **Tell us all about your interview when we get back!**

 **Mom and Dad**

I smiled and set the paper back down. What to do while I wait? I ran upstairs and washed the makeup off my hands and brushed out my hair from the loaded product style it was in.

DING DONG

I heard the door bell echo through the house.

"Oh they probably need help, or the mailman." I said out loud to myself. I was home alone, why not?

"Coming!" I shouted as I ran down stairs.

I reached for the door and pulled it open smiling.

"Heh." My expression dropped as I saw Mike staring at me on the other side of the threshold.

I looked down and saw a gun in his hand.

I looked right back in his empty eyes.

I wasn't scared.

"Do you have any idea how hard I looked for you?" He started. His eyes were freakishly wide.

"You don't even appreciate it." He pointed the gun at me as a finger.

"So, heh." He forced a psychotic chuckle. I saw how he was slightly sweating. Was he on drugs?

"So you know what I figured?" All I did was lift a brow in response.

"Answer. Me." He deepened his tone as he lifted the gun closer to my chest.

"What did you figure, Mike?" I asked without any interest.

"That I don't deserve this-this abuse! This neglect!" He pointed to himself. Wow.

"And you especially. Don't deserve to live." He pointed it right back at my chest.

"And I don't care because the cops won't have me! They won't take me! I'll take myself and I'm ok with that!" He got louder as he kept the gun to my chest. He stopped and squinted at me.

"Aren't you scared?" He asked. I took a deep breath with much disinterest.

"I'm not afraid of you." Was all I replied.

"Too bad for you." He shrugged.

BANG

A punch of force in my chest flew me back. I landed flat on my back not being able to get up. I was left staring at the ceiling above me.

"You undeserving bitch!" He shouted to me just before...

BANG

I saw a large splash of blood shoot up to the ceiling of the entry way, then immediately heard the thud of his body hitting the ground.

Every second felt like hours. I laid on that floor trying to breath. I wasn't in pain. I just felt the wet warms of my blood pooling all around me. I closed my eyes as I felt my heart slow down.

Ba bump

I saw Japan…The Japan I wanted to be in.

Ba bump

Genkai's place…how green and lush it was with nature. So beautiful.

Ba bump

The gang…Kurama, Botan, Keiko, Yusuke, Genkai, Kuwabara, Koenma, Yukina

Ba bump

Hiei...

His touch

His warmth

His beautiful crimson eyes

I opened my eyes as I felt tears fall from my face. I closed them again with a smile as I sighed my last breath.

* * *

The END

Ok no just kidding...kind of.

This was the ending that I personally made to MY liking and how I make my stories. I like to kill my character at the end. Don't ask why, I'm just evil that way lol.

But a great thing happened while I was writing this story, as I'm sure you've seen in the reviews...

I ended up with AMAZING readers who fell in love with the story and OC. I felt so bad upsetting them because they were so great to me. So I held a voting for an alternate ending (to be fair.)

Alternate won.

Chapter 10 is a complete Alternate ending, BUT it is also in a sense...a continuation of the story. So if you wish to see the 2nd ending option, feel free to keep reading. Nothing will leave you confused (well it shouldn't...)

If you don't mind the cruel ending I originally made, then feel free to stop reading here and leave your review!

Thank you!

Your author,

Sara


	12. Chapter 10 The Alternate Ending

.

.

.

(Hiei's POV)

.

Constant training has been the only thing helping me from hating myself from not stopping Sakura from her deportation. Day and night I trained. Even when I thought of sleeping, not having her in my bed was just another reminder. I never wanted to go back to Demon World, just by the off chance she would make it back. I kept her letter in my pocket as a constant reminder of how she made me feel.

"AH!" I screamed with punch, kick, swing of my katana to the trees in the forest.

 _I promised her..._ I thought as I landed in a clearing for a breath.

"Hiei…" I quickly turned.

"What do you want fox?" I asked Kurama as I sheathed my sword.

"It's been weeks." He started.

"If you think for a moment I'm going to give up the thought of her return, then you better walk away."

"I understand, but..." He went to continue.

"GAH!" I shouted as a sudden pain jolted through my chest. I clutched it as I was forced to my knees.

"Hiei!" Kurama shouted. Yusuke and Kuwabara came running.

"What's wrong?!" Yusuke shouted.

"I-I don't know!" I grunted. The pain was intense, almost burning.

 _Sakura._ Her face suddenly appeared in my mind.

"No…" My eyes widened. I quickly looked up at the fools surrounding me.

"Help me g-get to Koenma. NOW!" I grunted while grasping my chest.

By the time Kurama and I made it to Spirit World, the pain in my chest dissipated. I became overly worried with what was happening with Sakura.

"We've discussed this, I don't know how many times, Hiei. I can't MAKE a portal I didn't understand the power of." Koenma started before I could even say anything. I walked up to his desk and slammed my hand on it with all my rage and fury.

"You shut up and let me speak." I growled.

"Y-yea of course Hiei, whatever you want." He sank in his massive chair.

"Something is TERRIBLY wrong with Sakura. I HAVE to do something." I explained to him about my chest pain and vision of her.

He fixed himself in his seat and placed a hand under his chin.

"There is a possibility you're connected to her even still." He stated.

"I just don't know if it's possible, Hiei. I'm not saying it to not even try, I'm being honest. The chances of US opening the portal to HER world specifically is next to impossible."

"I'm willing to try anything."

"If I may?" Kurama cut in. I turned to face him.

"She came here by plane which a portal happened to bring her. Why don't we try that first?" He explained. I looked at Koenma.

He took a deep long breath with some thought. He gave me a long lecture of no power rules and behavior to abide by. Even going so far as restricting my normal wardrobe.

"UGH! Does this mean I have your stupid permission or not?!" I shouted with impatience.

"Yes it does." He lifted his hand and a small blue book, two cards, and rectangular paper appeared.

"You will need these. They're your passport, I.D. card, credit card, and your airplane ticket. Go pack some clothing and head straight for the airport. Your flight leaves in an hour." He told me as he handed me the things.

"What do I need the credit card for?" I quickly asked.

"In case you don't make it to her world. You're to take the next flight back. Either way, you'll need money for food, shelter, and transportation. No powers Hiei." He reminded me.

I turned away from him and left with Kurama as fast as he could keep up. As soon as we made it to the Human world we headed for Genkai's manor. I changed into human clothing and packed as quickly as I could.

"There's something you must consider, Hiei." Kurama stopped me.

"What?" I shot to him as I continued to pack anyway.

"If you make it to her world. There IS a chance you won't be able to return." He stated.

I hesitated for a moment. He was right, there are possibilities I need to consider. I shook my head quickly.

 _As long as I know she's safe, any sacrifice is worth it._ I thought.

I zipped the bag and walked up to Kurama. I placed my hand on his shoulder with a smirk.

"If that should happen, make sure Yukina is taken care of." I told him. He smirked to me in return.

"You really do love her, to give up everything just to have her back. I'm proud of you. I honestly never thought you would allow someone into your heart like that."

"Hn…Neither did I." I turned my back and jumped out the window heading towards the human airport.

What in the hell is this chaos they call a system?! Security checks?! Passport and ticket confirmations?! What idiot would not check their own ticket to make sure all information was correct? This madhouse is insane! THIS is why I can't stand most humans. The larger the groups they get in, the dumber they become.

I sat in the waiting area they call "Gate" for my flight. None of this resembles gates, but I'd rather not dumb myself down to understand humanity. I waited patiently for the number I needed to be called over their speaker system. I jumped to be first in line when it was called.

The seats were strange. Why would they need to be as complicated as they've made them? It's a flight, not permanent living. Lazy humans. I stared out the window as everyone piled in and found their place. I got to witness the "flight safety" speech everyone joked about. Now I understand how pointless it all was.

 _Sakura..._ I thought as the plane took off. I could only imagine how upset and scared she was. If that Mike did anything to her, I'll kill him myself.

I felt her letter in my pocket.

For the first time, I could feel myself almost praying that this would work.

.

.

.

Suddenly I woke up. I wasn't even aware I had knocked out. I fixed myself in my seat and felt a little strange.

"Ladies and Gentlemen if you will adjust yourselves to the proper seating position and buckle yourselves, we are preparing to land." I heard the pilot over the speaker. Was that English?

 _Already?_ I looked out the window and saw the city below. It was just as she described it to me.

 _Did I make it? Is this it?!_

I began to panic with excitement. I looked around the plane. I didn't seem to recognize any faces.

 _Only time will tell if I'm in the right world._

I waited patiently for the plane to land for us all to exit. I had to do their little dance of playing innocent vacationer to their "customs" people. I was able to get my bag as well. I thought back and tried to remember everything she had ever told me. I sat by a common area where the TV's were blasting, I tried to focus.

"Police are still investigating the random a man's attempted murder that lead just before committing suicide at his ex fiancé's parents home. This attack happened just Wednesday afternoon when a neighbor called the police from hearing two gun shots."

I heard it blast through my ears even though I tried to ignore it.

"The victim, Lilly Schultz, is still in critical condition at Hope Valley Hospital after being shot point blank in the chest. Doctors are amazing that she's alive at all."

My head whipped to the TV as soon as I heard the name. Sure enough they showed an old picture of her and the hospital. I grabbed my bag and ran out the doors, I nearly attempted to just jump my way there, but remembered I'm in this world without demons like me. I can't risk causing too much unwanted attention. I ran up to a taxi driver instead.

"Can you take me to Hope Valley Hospital?" I asked him quickly. I was impressed English words fell out of my mouth so easily.

"Yea." The driver responded without interest.

"I'll pay you, take me there!" I jumped into the back seat and he slowly made his way to his driver seat.

 _This is going to be incredibly difficult._ I glared at the driver.

He took a long way to get to a simple location. I swiped the card to pay the man and left with my bag in my hand. I ran to the hospital and tried to make my way to where she would be.

"Excuse me sir?!" The front desk lady shouted to me.

"You don't have a visitors pass, are you here visiting someone?" She asked me. I walked up to the desk.

"Yes, Sak-Lilly Shultz. What room is she in? I need to see her now." I told her with urgency. It felt unnatural to say her 'real' name.

"Hmm." She looked to her stupid computer screen then looked to me with disinterest.

"Your name?"

"Hiei."

"I'm sorry, but you're not on the list of family. She's in intensive care, only family is permitted."

I wanted to snap her puny human neck.

"I'm more family to her than you realize! I need to see her now!" I shouted. I felt my rage and patience being tested to its fullest limits. This world SUCKS already! Now I fully understood why Sakura was so willing to give it up.

"Don't shout at me!" The lady spoke up to me. If only...

"It's ok, sorry about that, Mary. He's with us." A man walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder while waving to "Mary". I looked up to the man with confusion until I saw similarities.

"Oh alright Mr. Shultz, just for you." Mary smiled to him and went back to her computer.

He pulled me aside to a hallway behind doors.

"I take it you're Hiro." He said to me. Sakura must have told them different names to secure her sanity. I nodded in response.

"When she came back from Japan the second time I thought you broke up with her, she was extremely upset." He told me.

 _She must have tried returning right away._

"It was my fault for the miscommunication. I would have never let her go." I told him. He nodded.

"You would be a nice late birthday gift for her. Hopefully, she'll wake up for you." He told me with a tear in his eye. That's right, it was her birthday just…no.

 _This happened ON her birthday?!_

I saw her mother walk up with wide eyes, probably realizing who I was.

"With your permission, when she recovers…" I started.

"Whatever makes her happy, you have our blessing." Her mother cut me off. Her dad offered to hold my bag for me.

I nodded to them, then headed for the room her mother walked out of. I stepped into the dim lit room and paused for a gasping moment.

Wires were everywhere.

She had a tube sticking out of her mouth.

Pumps for her lungs.

Her chest was bound with bandages.

All different beeps going off for her blood pressure and heart rate.

My eyes blurred for a moment before I took a deep breath and walked up to her. Her face seemed so calm, so I kept myself calm for her. I saw her hand laying out of the blankets that were on her. I gently slipped my hand to pick hers up to hold. I noticed a strange tattoo on the back of her hand. It didn't matter to me though.

"Sakura…" I whispered. I felt as if my breath could break her. I leaned down and kissed her knuckles.

"Sakura I will never forgive myself." I lifted my other hand to touch her hair.

Beeps and alarms began to go off as I saw her eyes wince.

"Sakura!?" I was instantly shoved out of the room as doctors and nurses piled in.

"Stay out of the room please!" One nurse shouted at me after shoving me out.

"What's going on?!" I shouted. The father came up behind me with a happy confused expression.

"They said she's waking!" He told me. My eyes widened.

"What did you do?" Her mother asked me. I shrugged.

.

.

.

Hours went by before anyone came out of the room to tell us anything. The nurse used a lot of large language just to explain she suddenly woke up and was responding really well. We were allowed back in the room.

"You first." I told her parents.

"Thank you." They smiled to me as they walked in. I paced a bit outside the door before I decided to peek in. I wonder if my powers will work at all. If I can help her heal quickly, I can get her back home. That is...if she wants.

"Come in." Her mother waved over to me with a smile.

I stepped in and saw her without so many gadgets attached to her and no tube in her mouth anymore. Her eyes widened and swell with tears as she mouthed my name. I reached for her hand when she pulled me to her and buried her face into my neck. I gently wrapped my arms around her touching her soft hair.

"She won't have a voice for a while because of the tube." Her mother explained as her father tugged on the mother for them to leave the room.

"Oh ok, you two have some time, we're going to get some coffee." The mother waved off and left.

I barely embraced her as I was so scared to hurt her or cause her pain. She pulled away from me and stared into my eyes. She placed her hands on my face almost in disbelief I was there. I moved her hair from her face. She was so beautiful, I wanted to see all of her.

"How?" She mouthed to me. I smirked and told her what happened.

"Believe me, If I knew it would have worked, I would have been here right after you." I told her. She smiled, I missed that smile. I still didn't understand why she made me feel this way. I didn't care to question.

"Are you in pain?" I asked her. She gestured for a little bit, but then pointed to her IV that was giving her drugs.

I smirked and looked into her deep blue eyes. I never wanted to see her so vulnerable, so hurt, so pale. It made me so angry that he did this to her. She moved her head to catch my gaze. She looked at me worriedly, I guess my expression changed.

"I-I'm sorry." I told her with shame. Her eyes widened and she leaned back. I don't apologize just for anything.

"I promised to protect you, and I promised you I would do anything in my power to keep you in our world. And I didn't follow through with either promise. I failed you."

I held her hand and looked down. I would accept if she no longer wished to return with me. I felt her hand pull out from mine, I was about to accept defeat when she placed her hand on my face. I lifted my gaze to meet hers. She smiled with sadness in her eyes.

"You never failed me." She forced out a very raspy voice. Her other hand lifted to her throat.

"Don't force it." I lifted my hand to her face.

"I love you." She mouthed to me before I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. She had me move a chair close to her bed so we could hold hands.

"This is new." I pointed out to her the tattoo on the back of her hand. She smirked and showed me the cherry blossom on her other hand.

"So you wouldn't forget?" I asked her, she nodded. I wasn't surprised by that. She had mentioned to me her worse fear would be to wake up forgetting everything. Her parents had returned with coffee and note pad and paper for Sakura to communicate.

"What happened?" She wrote to her parents. They told her what happened to the best of their knowledge.

"You don't remember?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Last I know, I had job interview." She quickly wrote. Her parents explained to me how she was trying to "get back on track." Whatever the hell that means. Back on track would be back in our world.

"You're the best gift." She wrote to me right after. I forced a smile as I rubbed her hand with my thumb.

"Well, actually." I went on to tell her, but her parents cut me off. Strange people…

"Lilly, this young man has come a long way just for you. Your mother and I knew instantly what he would ask. And while it would be painful to not have you around…" Her dad stated.

"We want you to be happy. We know you were happiest in Japan with him. So, once you're all healed, you can go back with him, if you want." Her mother finished. Sakura's eyes widened, she looked at me stunned and happy.

"Really? You sure?" She mouthed to them as tears flowed from her eyes. I stood up to brush them from her soft face.

"We want you to be happy, even if that means away from us." Her dad and mom came on the other side of her bed and took turns softly embracing her.

I guess this is how family is meant to be. I thought as I watched them. Never knowing what it was like to have parents, it seemed strange to me.

 _So much touching…and tears._

The next day the doctor came early to check Sakura's state. I hadn't been alone with her long enough to see if I could heal her myself. I was starting to get irritated.

"Ah, who's this?" The doctor looked at me.

"This is Lilly's boyfriend, Hiro. He came all the way from Japan." Her mother spoke for me.

"Hope you're better than the last guy!" He joked.

I scowled.

 _Who makes a joke like that?!_

I looked away from him when I felt Sakura's hand touch my arm. She knew I was losing patience.

The doctor looked her over, asked her questions then asked how her chest pains were.

 _So stupid, she was shot in the chest, how else is she supposed to feel?!_

"I doubt much has changed, but since I'm sure you've been moving around. Let's take some scans of your chest to make sure your bones haven't shifted."

Sakura nodded while writing something down. Other nurses walked in with a wheel chair for her. I lifted off her bed and sat her in it. She handed me a piece of paper then kissed my cheek. They wheeled her off and I looked at the paper.

"This could take a while, go get something to eat and some rest. I know you didn't sleep last night." The note read. I smirked, she knew me so well.

"Hungry Hiro? The kitchen here sucks, but there's a diner just outside the hospital. The food is pretty good." Mr. Schultz patted my back.

 _Why do humans require so much physical contact?_ I thought. I nodded to him in response.

At the diner, Mr. and Mrs. Shultz told me stories of Sakura and the things she did as a child. It was nice to learn more about her, but I felt compelled to ask.

"How come her siblings don't like her?" I asked. They both paused and regret covered their faces.

"Well, first off, she's the youngest. Naturally they were jealous of her." Mrs. Shultz started.

"But it was more than that. When they got older we both had to work full time to support the house, so we couldn't be there to show them how to love each other. Lilly, being the sweetheart she is, was easily picked on without fighting back." Mr. Shultz explained. I nodded, it truly added up to her personality. She wasn't the type to cause someone else harm for her own gain.

After breakfast, the Mr. Schultz went out to smoke while Mrs. Schultz stayed seated with me. We sat awkwardly for a minute before she started talking again.

"It's a nasty habit of his. Thankfully he's cut back, but it's still horrible. Don't you go picking that up!" She told me. I smirked, that was the most motherly thing anyone has ever said to me.

"If I may ask you something?" I asked.

.

Back at the hospital, Sakura still hadn't returned yet. Mrs. Schultz went back home to rest and run errands while Mr. Schultz stayed with me. He stood watching the TV in the room while I sat quietly by the window.

"You seem like a spiritual guy, Hiro!" Mr. Schultz looked at me. I glanced at the TV and saw a documentary he was watching.

"What are your thoughts on energy manipulation?" He asked me. I smirked, if only this old man knew. I took a moment for thought and gave the simplest answer I could.

"It's not for the faint of heart, nor clouded minds." I stated. He chuckled and talked with me for a moment on the subject. After a short while we came to a pause.

"I can see what Lilly sees in you." He started.

"You're wise, don't take b.s. And you seem very strong. I saw the way you picked her up without any trouble. But she has your soft side, doesn't she?" He asked me.

"She created that soft side." I replied. I hated admitting this, but I had no reputation to protect here.

"May I ask you something?" I asked.

.

About an hour later, the father and I were woken from our naps with Sakura's return. I helped her back to her bed as the nurses reconnected her IV and other gadgets. I hope her father leaves so I can try to heal her. All these wires on her were making me angry for her.

 _That human didn't deserve a quick death._ I thought about that "Mike" creature.

"Where's mom?" I heard her ask with a raspy voice.

"She had to get some stuff done, you don't have to talk Lil' save your voice." Her dad said to her.

"The doctor wants her to try talking to get her vocals back. Here's her tea, and she's already eaten so she'll be fine." The nurse handed me her tea and nearly stomped out of the room.

 _This world is filled with angry humans._

A few hours went by before the doctor had brought in her x-ray scans. I could see her ribcage how it was damaged and broken in places. It was still intact though, which even surprised me. Those bullets carry a large force.

"You're incredibly lucky Ms. Schultz. Your bones look pretty damn good for stopping a bullet. I've never seen anything like it, but since the bullet was easily removed, the only thing we have to make sure is you're healing correctly. I'd say at least one more week before we can send you home with a brace. Otherwise, everything is looking great." The doctor explained.

She looked at me with a large smile. I could tell she wanted nothing more than to leave.

.

.

.

It wasn't until that evening when Sakura and I were finally left alone with plenty of time to kill. Before anything else could be done, I leaned into her and kissed her gently.

"I missed you so much." She rasped.

"I'll have none of that. We have work to do." I told her. She gave me a confused look.

"I should still have my powers as long as I don't stay here too long." I told her. Considering it took her nearly six months before gaining spirit energy in our world.

I placed my hand to her throat as a test. I saw the glow and energy flow through me while it lasted.

"I felt the warmth." She spoke with a clear voice. Her eyes widened as she smiled.

"Oh my god Hiei! I'll be able to go home with you!" I could see her nearly cry.

"Hold on, I can't heal you completely. It'll cause too much suspicion. I should only do enough to get them to dismiss you." I told her.

"Yes you're right. Oh, it's nice to talk again." She sighed.

"Show me." I nodded to her chest. She gently pulled the neck of the hospital gown down. My eyes widened as I saw stitches and bruising. She saw my worry.

"They had to perform surgery on me to get the bullet out and stop the bleeding." She explained. I took a deep breath and hovered my hand over her chest.

"It looks better already." She smiled to me once I finished our short session. I had to look away.

"Hiei?" She stared at me as she pulled her top back up.

"Hm?"

"You ok?"

I hesitated...

"I-I can't even avenge you." I forced out. I felt comfortable with her to tell her my troubles, but seeing her wounds...That was hard. I never protected her.

She went quiet.

I looked to her and saw her looking down with a strange expression. It was almost a look of horror. I went back to her and grabbed her hand. It snapped her out of it.

"I think it's better this way. He died in vain. His goal was to kill me, and he didn't even see it through." She smirked.

"I only wish I could give him the slow, painful death he deserved." I told her. She shook her head.

"He wouldn't have deserved your time and energy." She smiled with loving eyes.

Those beautiful eyes of hers. I would never tell her, but those eyes are my weakness. It was those eyes I remembered the best when I first saw her as a near death vision. I remembered being in awe of her when I first saw her in person. Never thinking she was real nor that I would see her. And yet there she was in front of me. I followed her that day. I saw her slip in the rain, I saw her limp, but I was so confused and suspicious by who she was. I listened to her thoughts for a while that day. Everyone seemed to like her, but she quickly proved me to be an ass. She was always kind, thoughtful, and concerned for others. That was why I offered to Yukina for me to heal her instead. I felt guilty for slamming her against the wall, and allowing her to fall. But it was her eyes that compelled me to ask her about her life. I didn't even understand why I became so protective over her so quickly. She did something to me, my heart, it wanted to open for her.

I knew she fell in love with me before I even overheard Kurama and Yukina in the kitchen that day. I was in denial about it. But I knew if she talked about it with others, then it wasn't just a passing thought of hers. From then I was so drawn to her like a magnet. I couldn't get enough of her. I used demon world as an excuse to get away. I was confused by all of my emotions and how she made me feel. My first kiss with her, was everything I had been holding back for months. I wanted nothing more than to make her mine at that moment, but the idiot interrupted it. From then I sent myself into a spiral of confusion. I was questioning myself as a demon, which was why I felt I had to break her heart. I had to stop her from having feelings for me. I was falling into a deeper hole of denial about my own feelings for her.

It was while I was in Demon World that Mukuro had pulled me aside, more like threw me. She confronted me that I was acting strange, and more of an asshole than usual. She was getting pissed until she realized it, and asked me.

"Are you in love?"

It was from Mukuro asking that I realized I was. I told her vague details about Sakura. She told me to stop being ignorant. I was allowing myself to believe ego and demon pride was more important than finding love. With Mukuro finding love with her female companion, she too went through the same denial I had.

"Learn to get over yourself and do what you have to to make things right with her. You're useless to me when your mind is elsewhere." She told me.

That was when I had gone back to the human world and did what I could to get her what she truly wanted. I knew if I had shown her that effort, the least it would do was show her my apology. Though, the result of that night turned out better than planned.

"You're deep in thought." She smiled to me as she squeezed my hand from the hospital bed. I looked at her and sighed.

"I can't wait to get you home." I smirked to her.

.

.

.

The next morning Sakura had her first "physical therapy" session. When the Therapist noticed how well she was doing, she demanded that the doctor take new scans.

"There's no way that someone with broken ribcage could do easily what she did." The Therapist told the doctor.

"We JUST took scans yesterday, there is no change!" They went at it like this for a while.

Finally Sakura stepped in and asked for new scans for the sake of her feeling well. It was a great feeling seeing the doctors jaw drop when he saw her nearly half healed on the scans. After some back and forth with Mr. Shultz, myself and the doctor, we finally got Sakura to be dismissed from that hell hole they call a hospital. They removed her stitches just before they took out her IV's and sent us all on our way. Sakura's parents were kind enough to get her loose fitting clothes so nothing would be snug on her.

After celebrating at the Shultz residence and Sakura finally having her birthday cake her parents had gotten her. They tearfully gave her love before going to bed. Sakura and I sat in the kitchen together quietly for a moment sharing her slice of cake.

"Hiei, can I ask you a favor?" She asked me. I raised my brow to her.

"Hm?" I noticed her serious, yet far off look.

"Could you erase their memory? Of what happened to me. You can say no if you don't want to!" She was quick to defend.

I know what she was meaning. During the ride home, her parents would be near tears at random points. Even her having the cake they had held onto for her. It was very emotional for them to have her back here. It must have been very hard for her to know she caused them to be that way. I'm sure she felt burdened.

"I don't think erasing would be the best idea. However, I will alter it." I told her.

"You can do that?" She asked wide eyed at me. I nodded with a smirk.

I kissed her head and went to her parent's room where they were sleeping. I uncovered my Jagan and began changing their memory. To them, Sakura was only shot by her shoulder, the bullet went through with minimal damage. Immediately after this change, her parents sleeping even changed. They instantly became more relaxed.

"It's done." I said as I went back to her.

"That was quick."

"Yes, well to them you were shot through right here, hence your short time in the hospital." I told her as I pointed to the place on her.

"If only…" She sighed with a smile and winced.

"You alright?"

"The drugs from the IV are finally wearing off." She placed a hand on her chest.

"It just aches a bit. I'd hate to know how painful it would feel if you didn't heal me." She smiled.

"Let's go finish that then." I smiled to her. She took my hand and lead me to her room.

.

.

.

The next day, I was ready to leave! However, Sakura woke up that morning rather upset with me. I did some extra healing that she didn't ask for while she slept.

"I paid a lot of money for those tattoos, Hiei…" She glared at me.

"You don't need them anymore…" I shrugged as I finished packing her bag. She put on a fake sling to help convince her parents of their new "memory."

Her parents helped us book a one-way flight. We made sure the plane was set accordingly to Sakura's first flight to Japan. I let her have a moment with her mother while her father and I stepped away.

"Here." He handed me a box.

"It was her mother's, I'm sure she'll want it." He told me with a smirk. I nodded and put it in my pocket. He pulled me in for a manly embrace.

Did I mention I was ready to leave?

"Take care of her." He patted my back before he had his time with Sakura.

"Alright you two! Be safe and don't forget to visit when you can!" Her mother shouted to us as we packed into the taxi. After we pulled away she took the sling off and shoved it in her small bag.

Sakura left them to sell her car if they wanted. Honestly I was happy to not have her drive me. She told me stories of near accidents of hers...I didn't want to find out.

We had our luggage checked and ready to go for the flight we realized we had very little time to kill. Luckily, we found our "gate" area with ease.

"Let's sit in the waiting area, if there's a spot open." She stated. I tugged her hand.

"How about that fountain?" I motioned my head to a water fountain area with a half-assed decorated statues and flowers. It had benches around it for seating.

"Oh pretty! Are you sure though? Pretty things aren't usually your thing." She giggled to me.

"C'mon." I smirked to her and held her hand to the spot. We sat and she took a deep breath.

"The sound of the water is actually nice." She smiled to me. She leaned on my shoulder and closed her eyes for a soft moment.

"Well, it's as nice as I can do for the moment." I started. I pulled the box out of my pocket.

"What do you mean?" She breathed. I opened the box and took an approving look.

"Just that, this isn't what I had in mind, but it'll do. Especially since I never planned on losing you in the first place." I told her. She looked up at me with confusion.

"We have to take into consideration that we don't know what's going to happen on that plane. But wherever it takes us, wherever it lands, whatever we have to do we will do it together. That is, if you will marry me?" I asked her as I showed her the ring. Her eyes widened as she gasped.

"Oh my god Hiei!" She squealed as she launched herself on me.

"Of course I will!" She wrapped her arms around my neck. I quickly pulled her in for a kiss just as our gate number echoed from the speakers.

"Oh what horrible timing." She whined.

"No, its fine." I grabbed her left hand and placed the ring on her finger.

"It was your mothers. Your parents gave me their blessing and permission to ask you for your hand."

"Oh my g-...You did THAT for me?" She stared in awe at me as I nodded.

"Wow, well I'm not mad at you about the tattoos anymore." She giggled as she kissed my cheek.

We picked up our bags and headed for the "gate." We got in and took our seats. She wanted me to have the window, claiming she didn't care to watch the take off anymore.

"Can we make a deal to each other?" She asked me.

"You mean a promise?"

"No, just a deal." She giggled.

"Of what?"

"That we won't take a plane ride again for a long time...I'm meaning at least a year." She chuckled but I could see the serious worry on her face. I smirked to her and kissed the back of her hand.

"You have my word."

She tightly gripped my hand during take off. I knew she was becoming nervous. Maybe I was too. We wouldn't know what would happen. She fiddled with her necklace and bit her lip nervously. I noticed the hiruseki stone Yukina cried for her. I was becoming anxious to get her home.

"Hey…" I called her attention. She looked at me with wide, worried eyes.

"I love you…" I whispered to her. Her eyes softened and she smiled while leaning to me.

"I love you. Thank you." She snuggled close to me.

.

.

.

I woke up with her on my chest. She was mostly on me, leaving her seat completely vacant. I looked down at her and unintentionally woke her by brushing her hair from her face.

"H-hm?" She moaned as she woke. She shifted back to her seat and looked at me with worried eyes.

I looked out the window and noticed very familiar ground below. I looked to her and smirked.

"We're home."


	13. The Letter

Sorry it took me so long to write out something so small. I really had a hard time with this due to personal reasons. I also got busy with events and other projects.

If you want to follow me with other things I do (not just fan fiction) I am on YouTube under the channel name YinYangSara

I will be working on a NEW fan fiction as of now!

for all those who wanted to know the letter Sakura left for Hiei...

here it is...

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Hiei,

I hate that I'm writing this, but if you're reading this…Then it probably means we didn't get to share a goodbye…

I want to apologize to you, I had a feeling the morning you left. A deep sensing feeling that something wasn't right. I didn't tell you, because it was directed to only me. Upon reflection, I still should have told you. For that, I am sorry.

I need you to know how much you mean to me. For everything you've ever done for me. I know I've told you before. And I know you'll probably just brush it off, like you always do. I admire how humble you always are, but I NEED you to know, and accept what I'm going to tell you in this letter.

You changed me.

Not in a negative way, or even "because you're my boyfriend" way. You changed me to stop avoiding loving myself. You forced me to stop hating my life choices. You forced me to learn a new perspective. You taught me to appreciate everything around me for what it was in the moment it was in. Including myself.

For that, I have no words to be able to express my forever gratitude for you being in my life. For you to heal my wounded heart, blinded eyes, and scarred body. For you to step out of your comfort zone, just to show me to love again. There is nothing I can say or give you to show you the fullest amount of my thanks to you.

You will forever remain in my heart, no matter where I go, or if we should ever be reunited. No matter how much time has passed. As long as my heart beats, it shall beat for you. I love you.

I'm sorry for all the tear stains on this letter. I couldn't hold back.

P.S. Please don't be mad at Koenma, you know as well as I do, he is only doing what he knows is best for both worlds.

Yours truly,

Sakura


	14. New Story Now Available

Thank you everyone who helped me out!

My new story is up in case if you're at all interested! I doubt I could post a link here, so I don't even want to try lol. BUT please feel free to go to my profile and you'll see my newest story titled:

Ghost Files: The Next Chapter!

Thank you again to everyone who helped!

It seriously means a lot!

And just because I may not have picked your suggestion, doesn't mean it was bad. I was just trying to find one that I felt fit the story that I have planned for you all!

Love you all!

-Sara


End file.
